


All In

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 71,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: Emergency physician Yang Xiao Long is leaving work when something is quite literally thrown in her lap.Sorry I seriously suck at summaries.***I feel I should mention that this fic is based mostly on our favorite bees but it does also follow along the police investigation to find who hurt Blake and who has been killing women.  Ruby is the lead detective on the case and I paint her(them) in a good light because I feel like Ruby and Coco would be good cops, but there are other cops in the fic who are corrupt.  I just thought I'd lay that out here for you to consider before reading.  Thanks***
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 411
Kudos: 675





	1. ER

Yang was exhausted to say the least. She was just finishing up her third twelve-hour shift in a row and was so ready to be off. She glanced at her watch and saw it was currently 1:05 A.M., she had managed to change out of her scrubs in record time. She slung her backpack on and grabbed her helmet as she tried and failed to stifle yet another yawn. She shut her locker door and saw her best friend standing on the other side. They had been through a lot together. Pushing each other on a fast track through school, med school, residencies, boards, to finally both land at Vale Valley hospital.

“You out of here?” Pyrrha asked grinning at her.

“Trying to be before I get sucked into something else.”

“Try and get some sleep okay.”

“Yes dear.”

“And drive safe.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Well if you crash and end up at this ER, I’m not helping you.”

“You so would because you love me.”

“I do, now go on. I’ll text you later.”

Yang kept her head down as her eyes focused on the exit sign just a few feet away.

“Good night doctor.”

“Yeah, good night Ren.”

“See you in a few days.”

“Word,” Yang grinned as she slid out the door. Success!

She paused just outside to close her eyes and take in a lungful of the chilly springtime air. There was nothing quite like the city in the early morning hours. If she wasn’t so tired, she probably would have gone out to have a drink at a local club with one of the girls she liked to rotate through. Yang wasn’t exactly a player, she just liked to keep her options open. The women knew what she wanted from them and they wanted the same from her. There was nothing wrong with sex, she liked sex, but actually committing to someone seemed so…boring and big. She hated boring plus don’t get her started on the topic of love. If any of the women started asking for more, she just sort of phased them out. Okay so maybe she had some commitment issues, but she was fine with that.

Her eyes flew open when she heard the squeal of tires as they rounded the corner of the hospital. Yang had to jump backwards to avoid being crushed by the speeding vehicle as it drove straight past the emergency room doors before skidding to a halt a few yards from her. She watched curiously as the back doors of the black van flew open to reveal someone with their hood pulled over their face roll something out the back before the van literally burned rubber to tear out of the parking lot.

“Hey!” Yang yelled as she tried to chase the van to get a license plate only to discover it had purposefully been covered.

“Well fuck,” Yang swore as she scratched the back of her head and walked over to inspect what had been thrown out of the back of the van.

“Oh shit,” recognizing it was a body Yang ran over and dropped to her knees to carefully turn the figure over. She checked for a pulse as she saw the woman’s eyes flitter open. Golden eyes latched onto her and a very faint and hoarse whisper escaped from the woman’s lips.

“Help me.”

“I’ve got you,” Yang replied quickly just as the woman passed out in her arms.

“I need a stretcher over here!” Yang yelled as she gently carried the woman inside.

Ren moved quickly as he ran over pushing the stretcher. “What have we got?”

“Not sure yet. She seems to have multiple fractures, left arm and right leg, possible dislocation of right shoulder, multiple lacerations to the face and body, burns down her arm, and she seems to have been impaled, left hip. She’s lost a lot of blood, but the blood seems to have dried and sealed shut around the object. Removing the object is my primary concern but it doesn’t appear to be life threatening. I’m going to go change. I want the works on her, x-rays on the fractures and around the hip to make sure the object didn’t pierce anything vital. Also.”

Ren interrupted her. “We got it doc. Go change and we’ll get her prepped.”

Yang nodded as she sprinted to the locker room.

Once again Yang changed in record time as she tore her clothes off to throw on a fresh pair of scrubs and her lab coat. She made her way back toward where she had last left the woman and Ren when she heard shouting coming from a nearby room. She picked up her pace heading toward the noise. The woman, whose shirt had been cut open and removed, was hopping on one side of the gurney using it as a shield as she shouted, trying to keep the three nurses and Pyrrha from touching her.

“Stay away from me!”

“We’re only trying to help you,” Pyrrha spoke calmly trying to get the patient to calm down and see reason.

Yang looked into her eyes and saw fear. She was terrified of them. She moved swiftly in front of everyone and held up her hands for peace.

“Hey, hey,” Yang spoke softly, “do you remember me? We met very briefly outside about ten minutes ago, right before you passed out in my arms.”

The woman shook her head, her eyes never leaving Yang. Yang slowly walked around the gurney and saw one of the nurses doing the same. She didn’t want the patient to be cornered but had no way of expressing that to Jaune without tipping off the woman.

“I’m a doctor and I promise all I want to do is help you.”

“Stay back!” she shouted as she saw Jaune out of the corner of her eye.

“Jaune back the fuck off!”

What happened next Yang could never have predicted. Jaune rushed her and the woman punched him right in the family jewels before yanking the knife out of her hip to turn and slice out at Yang, cutting a deep gash in her arm before sinking the knife into her shoulder.

“Yang!” Pyrrha shouted.

“I’m fine! I’m fine! I want everyone out now!”

“What? We can’t leave you in here with her, she just attacked you!”

“I mean it Pyr, I want everyone out. You can hover by the door, but we are scaring her. Just trust me please.”

Pyrrha nodded as they moved toward the door and Jaune crawled toward it.

“Okay, it’s just you and me,” Yang spoke trying to keep the pain from her voice. “It looks like you lost your weapon in my shoulder here and by doing that reopened the wound in your side. I don’t want you to bleed out so please let me help you.” Yang kneeled on the ground in front of her.

“I won’t hurt you or let anyone else hurt you either. So please.”

The woman stared down at her, still terrified.

“I know that you don’t have a reason to trust me, but I promise you that you’re safe with me.”

The patient slowly nodded. “Just you. I don’t want anyone else near me.”

“You got it. I’m going to stand now okay?”

She nodded so Yang slowly got to her feet. She ignored the blood dripping down her arm and from her shoulder but saw the woman’s eyes glance toward the wounds.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. Now I’m going to walk over to you very slowly then lift you onto the gurney okay? We need to get you changed and examined. I would like to give you something for the pain as well, but I swear to you I will not leave your side and I won’t hurt you.”

“Okay,” she replied softly.

“Okay, I’m Dr. Xiao Long by the way and I’ll take care of you.” Yang tried to not groan from the pain in her shoulder when she lifted her onto the stretcher, but the woman could see the pain in Yang’s eyes.

“I-I-I I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about it. Now,” Yang reached for a vial and needle. “This is going to help with the pain. If you feel sleepy, don’t fight it. I’ll be right here.”

Yang expertly swabbed the area with an alcohol pad before injecting her. She watched as her eyelids started to flutter and close.

Yang leaned down to whisper to her, “Can you tell me your name?”

“Blake,” she slurred just before she fell asleep.


	2. Detective

Blake’s eyes shot open as panic filled her. She had no clue where she was or how she had gotten here. Who had rescued her? She couldn’t remember but at least she wasn’t in _that_ room any longer. _Anything_ was better than that. She released a shaky breath and tried to take in her new surroundings. Was she in a hospital? The sound of light snoring caused her to turn her head where she saw a blonde in scrubs and a white lab coat balancing precariously in a tipped back chair. Seeing the sleeping woman’s face had memories flooding back in quick flashes, being rolled out of a van with a faint whisper of “I’m so sorry,” blonde hair, the feeling of weightlessness as she was carried, someone cutting her shirt off, pain, shouting, blood, lilac eyes, gentle hands, a soft promise.

She bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she watched the sleeping doctors chair tip back a little too far and crash to the ground. It was good to know she was still capable of laughing.

“Fuck me,” Yang groaned rubbing the back of her head.

“Yang?” Pyrrha stood over her with a smirk on her face. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, you know, just hangin’ out. What does it look like I’m doing Pyr?”

“It looks like your dumbass fell out of the chair. You should have gone to the doctors’ mess like I suggested then you wouldn’t be laying on the floor.”

“I can’t. I gave her my word I wouldn’t leave her, and I always keep my promises.”

“Yes, you do. It’s one of the many things I love about you, but you do realize she probably doesn’t remember any of that.”

“It doesn’t matter if she does, I do.”

Pyrrha nodded. “Well I came to check your stitches.”

“No need beautiful. I checked them myself before I passed out. How’s your boys junk doing?” Yang smirked and Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

“God you’d think it was the end of the world with the way he’s acting. He thinks he may not be able to have kids now.”

“What a freaking baby. I mean it was hilarious watching him drop like a sack of potatoes when she punched him in the nuts, but he deserved it.”

“And what about you? Did you deserve the slash in your arm and knife to the shoulder?”

Yang shrugged, “maybe. I don’t blame her for it. We scared the shit out of her. He never should have tried to rush her like that. I mean you could tell how terrified she was from the look in her eyes.”

“Maybe, but good luck convincing Ruby of that.”

Yang shrugged again before she rolled over to stand up.

“Are you hungry? Would you like me to bring you something to eat?”

“Nah, I may bug you later though depending on how long it is before she wakes up.”

“Are you leaving once she does?”

“Probably, especially if we can get a friend or family member down to be with her. She’s going to need help for a while until she’s healed.”

“Well I’ll come back and check on you later.”

“Thanks doc,” Yang grinned as she watched her walk away.

“I really am sorry about the whole cutting and stabbing thing,” Blake croaked hoarsely.

Yang’s head whipped around to the woman in the bed and a soft smile graced her lips.

“Blake, you’re finally awake. Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital?”

“Very good. Vale Valley Hospital to be exact.”

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. She was at least six hours away from where she had been living.

“And do you know what today is?”

Blake shook her head.

“Today is April 27, 2030.”

“What!” Blake shouted. How long had she been asleep? Better question, how long had she been trapped?

Yang smirked. “I’m just kidding, sorry.”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “If I had another knife, I’d stab you again for that.”

Yang chuckled, “Feisty, that’s good. How are you feeling? Is your pain level manageable?”

“It hurts, but I’ve had worse. Th-thank you for staying with me and for saving me.”

“You’re a fighter Blake. I don’t deserve all the credit.”

“Well thank you all the same.”

“Just doing my job. Now, do you have anyone we can call for you. You should be able to be released later today but you’re going to need a lot of help for the next little bit.”

Blake shook her head. “I can get by on my own.”

The truth was Blake didn’t have anyone, or not anyone she thought she could still trust, not after what happened and come to think of it, she literally had nowhere to go.

“Blake, I don’t think you understand the extent of your injuries. You have stitches just above your left brow and on the left side of your body just above the hip. You’re going to want to minimize movement so you don’t tear the sutures especially in your hip plus they need to stay dry and clean for 24-48 hours.”

“That’s not so bad.”

“I’m not finished. You have a couple of rib contusions that will need to stay wrapped except for when you ice them a couple of times a day. Those will take between four to six weeks to heal. You also have a fracture in both the radius and ulna bones in your left forearm and in the tibia of your right leg. Both are in casts and will need roughly eight weeks to heal. With the broken arm you can’t use crutches which means you’ll be bound to a wheelchair during that time, one that you can’t move on your own. Not to mention all the other cuts and burns that need to stay clean and bandaged.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh,” Yang’s eyes softened. “I don’t know what happened to you and it’s not my place to ask, but someone really hurt you. I’d feel better about releasing you if I knew you were okay and being taken care of.”

Blake had to look away from those piercing lilac eyes that held so much concern for her well-being.

Yang watched Blake stiffen when they heard a soft knock on the open door.

“Hey,” Yang smiled brightly.

“Dr. Xiao Long may I have a word with you?”

Yang’s brows winged up at the formal address. “Uh sure. Blake, I’m going to step out into the hall for a minute, but I’ll be right back okay?”

Blake nodded and watched her follow the smaller woman out. She could tell they were arguing but couldn’t hear anything they were saying. Finally, she saw the doctor throw her hands up in frustration and walk back into her room.

“Blake, this is Detective Rose with the Vale police department. She would like to ask you a few questions.”

Blake frantically shook her head no as the fear once again found its way to her eyes, gripping her muscles, forcing her to react irrationally. No, no, no. No police. She needed out _now_. She tried to slide herself out of the bed to escape, to be anywhere but here, but her broken body wouldn’t cooperate. She looked at Yang, eyes pleading with her for help.

“Hey Blake,” Yang spoke quietly, heart breaking at the sight. She took her hand gently in hers. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m right here. I swear I’m not going anywhere.”

Blake stared into her eyes, trying to find the lie hidden in them but was only met with sincerity.

“If at any time you feel overwhelmed or upset just squeeze my hand and I’ll stop the interview and kick her out, okay?”

Blake immediately gave her hand a squeeze and had the doctor smiling.

“She hasn’t even started yet. Let her ask at least one question before you cut off the circulation in my hand okay?”

She tensed but nodded slowly.

“Detective,” Yang warned. “Go easy on her. I mean it.”

“Blake, as Dr. Xiao Long mentioned, I’m Detective Rose with the Vale police department. You’re not in any trouble here especially since the good doctor has refused to press charges against you for assaulting her.”

“She didn’t mean it, besides it’s barely a scratch.”

“Scratches don’t require stitches doctor,” Ruby said flatly.

Blake winced at the word stitches as the guilt of what she had done settled into her belly.

Yang shrugged carelessly so Ruby continued.

“Can you tell me your last name?”

Blake was quiet for a few seconds before she answered. “Shroud.”

“Blake…Shroud,” Ruby repeated unconvinced. “Can you tell me where you’re from?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“No.”

“I see.” Ruby wanted to push but the way her sister was glaring at her she knew she wouldn’t be allowed at least not now. Ruby’s initial thoughts were that she was protecting someone, most likely a partner. She saw it a lot when she’d go on domestic violence calls when she worked the beat, but if the woman didn’t want to be helped, it’s not like she could force her.

“Where will you be staying once you leave in case I have any follow up questions?”

“I-I’m not sure exactly.”

“Hum.” Ruby’s eyes looked over the woman. Someone really did a number on her. Her eyes landed on the abrasions on her wrist that wasn’t covered by the cast. It appeared as if she had been bound and struggled hard against those bonds. No there was something more here. Blake was afraid of something, terrified actually.

“I’m going to leave you my card. If you happen to remember anything, please don’t hesitate to give me a call. Day or night.” Ruby left the card on the little side table. “Doctor may I have another word with you please?”

“Sure thing. Blake, I’ll be right back.”

“What is it Rubes?”

“There’s something here. I can feel it in my gut.”

Ruby’s gut feelings weren’t to be taken lightly. It had gotten both of them out of some pretty dangerous situations in the past. “This isn’t exactly your department, why do you care so much?”

“It’s my job to care in my way just like it’s yours to care in yours. Can you tell me about her injuries?”

“Multiple fractures, lacerations, bruises, burns, I think she was branded at one point too judging by.”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed at the word brand. “Wait did you say brand?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you describe it to me?”

“It was pretty simple. A circle and what seemed like a half circle on top of that,” Yang hummed in thought. “Maybe like horns or something.”

“Fuck.”

“What is it?” Yang asked eyes lasering into her sisters.

“Could be nothing. Where was this brand?”

“Back of the neck. It should heal fine and barely be noticeable once it does. It didn’t burn deep enough for too much scarring. What is it Rubes?”

Ruby sighed. “Over the last year I’ve been investigating cases that have led to nothing but dead ends. Women all tortured over the course of anywhere between two days to two months, judging by the scars and wounds left on the bodies which were all cleaned then dumped in random places. All of them had the same signature, the brand on the back of the neck. If I’m right and it’s the same guy, then she’s the first we’ve ever found alive.”

“How many Ruby?” Yang asked angrily.

“Yang.”

“How many?” She repeated.

“Eight.”

“Fuck.”

“If she escaped, he may come after her to finish the job. She needs protection and she needs to tell me what she knows.”

“Yeah well Ms. Shroud doesn’t seem to like you.”

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Shroud. Like I’d actually believe that’s her last name. Did you guys run a rape kit on her?”

“Do we look like we don’t know our jobs? Everything including her clothes and the knife blade she stabbed me with has been sealed into bags waiting for one of your people to pick up.”

“I’ll take it with me. Let me know when you’ll release her and if you can find out where she plans to go from here. I’m going to ask my LT to assign some plain clothes to her.”

“Without her permission?”

“Don’t you want her safe? This is what will keep her safe until she finally comes around to agreeing, but she needs to come around sooner rather than later while the memories are still fresh. I’ll give her a couple of days to come around before I pull her in for more questioning.”

Yang sighed. “Alright. I’ll see what I can do to help.”


	3. Offer

Yang rubbed her hands roughly over her face and sighed before she rejoined Blake in her room. She still seemed frightened, but now that it was just the two of them she saw she was starting to relax a fraction.  
Yang shot her a soft smile.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“I guess not.”

“Is it strangers, her specifically, or cops in general that put you so on edge?”

“All of the above?”

Yang nodded. “Detective Rose is a good, solid, honest cop, though she is a bit of a pain in my ass,” Yang smiled.

“You know her well?”

“I’d say so, she is my little sister after all,” Yang said with a mixture of fondness and annoyance that only an older sibling could have for a younger one.

“Si-si-sister?”

“Little sister, but that aside for now I’d like to continue our conversation from earlier if that’s alright with you.”

“Which conversation?”

“About how much help you’re going to need for the next couple of months. Blake,” Yang said gently, “do you have anyone who can help you?”

Blake looked away and shook her head.

“Do you have anywhere to go?”

Blake shook her head again.

“I see.”

Yang didn’t know what else to do. She had a deep need to help this woman even though she didn’t completely understand why. She had already stabbed her once and could possibly kill her while she slept before robbing her blind. This is a horrible idea, but she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

“How would you feel about staying with me?”

Blake’s eyes whipped up to meet hers.

“What?”

“How would you feel about staying with me. I do have to work and a somewhat busy social life, but we can get you a private nurse to help take care of you.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. You can stay as long as you need.”

“Why would you offer to do this? You don’t even know me.”

“Of course I do. You’re Ms. Shroud,” Yang smirked when Blake snorted out a laugh.

“Was I that obvious?”

“A little. Look Blake everyone needs help now and again. I’d like to help you if you’d let me.”

Blake narrowed her eyes, suspicious of ulterior motives. “And what do you want in exchange for this help?”

“I’d like you to stay away from any knives for starters and god if you are going to kill me in my sleep can you at least make sure it’s quick?”

Blake rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I can’t even move on my own let alone try to murder you while you sleep.”

“Whew that’s a load off my mind,” Yang smiled. “Honestly Blake I don’t know why I’m offering but I really do want to help you. I look at you and I see a smart beautiful woman who’s a bit feisty and tough as nails. It’s going to be rough road ahead with recovery both mentally and physically. I’d never purposefully hurt you or make you do anything you didn’t want to, hell you don’t even have to talk to me or tell me your real last name. I don’t want _anything_ in return, I just ask that you let me help you.”

Blake looked into her eyes, the most beautiful shade of lilac she had ever seen. It wasn’t judgment or deceit she saw when she looked into them and she hadn’t lied to her yet. She didn’t understand it, but she found herself wanting to believe her.

“This is a horrible idea.”

“Yeah,” Yang laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Probably, but I’m willing to give it a shot if you are and if you hate it then when can figure something else out that would suit you better.”

“It would make me feel better if-if once I was on my feet you’d let me pay you back for everything”

“Sure, sure.”

“I mean it.”

“I’m not exactly hurting for money you know.” Yang scooted in closer to whisper to her. “I don’t know if you know this or not but I’m a doctor, they tend to pay us pretty well.”

Blake bit her lip to keep from chuckling. “All the same I’d still like to pay you back.”

“Okay, how about I keep a file labeled Ms. Shroud with receipts for everything I pay for, but that isn’t going to include groceries or stuff along those lines.”

Blake couldn’t believe she was going to actually agree to this, but really what other choice did she have?

“I guess that would be acceptable, but I do have a few requests.”

Yang grinned at her. “Should I get a notebook or do I need my lawyer to draw up a contract?”

“Funny,” Blake said blandly, “absolutely hilarious.”

“I try to be.”

“A contract would be nice though. Just to make sure we are both on the same page.”

Yang smiled and pulled out her phone. She hit dial and put the phone on speaker.

“Hello Yang, I only have a few minutes so make this quick.”

“I need a favor from my soon to be sister in law.”

“What sort of favor? Did Ruby arrest you or something.”

Yang laughed, “not yet, but I’m sure she will one day.”

“Okay so what’s this about?”

“I need a contract drawn up, it’s mostly friendly, but the other party is insistent we have one.”

“Yang, I am the Assistant District Attorney for the city of Vale, I don’t have time for some weird sex contract for you and one of the many, many, _many_ women you toy with.”

“It’s not that many, and this is the last time I ever put you on speaker phone. What the hell was I even talking about?”

“Contract,” she said helpfully.

“Ah right, right. I’m having someone move in with me and we just want clear.”

The woman interrupted her. “You are letting someone move in with you? I’m shocked Yang, _shocked_. So shocked in fact I may need the rest of the day off.”

“Hilarious. Tell me why we’re friends again Weiss?”

“Because you love me and I’m marrying your sister.”

“Riiight. Now will you do it?”

“Why didn’t you ask your mom?”

“Because I didn’t want to have to answer five hundred questions about this situation, sort of how I’m doing now.”

“Fine I’ll do it. Send me all the points each party wants covered and I’ll bring it with me to the dinner on Sunday. You _will_ be at the dinner right?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really. None of us do. I have to go; they’re calling for us.”

“Happy?” Yang asked and grinned at her. Her grin faltered when she saw Blake’s free hand white knuckling the bed guards. “Blake?”

“So, your sister is a cop, your soon to be sister in law is the ADA, is everyone in your family somehow involved in the criminal justice system?”

“Well not everyone exactly,” Yang answered hesitantly as she saw Blake’s entire body stiffen.

“What does that mean?”

“Blake, I’m not sure I’m comfortable answering that question. My family is complicated and I barely know you.”

“I-I change my mind.”

“Blake.”

“No, I ca-can’t.” Blake said as her heart started to race. She was beginning to shake; she couldn’t breathe as alarm bells went off inside Blake’s head. _This is a mistake. They’re all the same. I can’t go back, I won’t. He’ll kill me._

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Yang grabbed her wrist to check her pulse and found it was racing. “I want you to do me a favor and close your eyes. Good, now take a deep breath in through your nose for a count of five then release slowly out of your mouth for the same amount. Very good, again please.” Yang ran through the exercise until she felt her pulse even out.

“Better?”

Blake, eyes still closed, nodded.  
Yang slid a chair over to sit next to her bed.

“Look Blake if the idea of staying with me upsets you that badly then we can figure something else out okay?”

Blake nodded again and opened her eyes to look at her. She was so tired and though the doctor hid it well she could see how exhausted she was as well. She watched as she pulled out her phone again. The doctor didn’t put the call on speaker so she was only able to hear one side of the conversation.

“Hello mother.”

“Mom, mom, would you stop please?”

“Yes I’m coming to the dinner.”

“No,” Yang sighed, “no I promise I’m coming, barring emergencies.”

“I need a favor.”

“I need another condo, in my building preferably.”

“No there’s nothing wrong with mine. It’s not for me.”

“Mom, for fuck sakes.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Buying would probably be easier.”

“No it doesn’t have to be as big.”

“Oh I also need a car, preferably an SUV.”

“No I haven’t given up my death on two wheels as you call it. I love my bike.”

“No I don’t plan to keep it, just need one to borrow for a few months.”

“As soon as possible for both.”

“Okay.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Yang muttered as she ran her hands through her hair. “Sorry. My mother can be a lot to deal with.”

Blake just stared at her awestruck.

“Did-did you just buy me a condo?”

“Possibly, if there’s one available in my building.”

“What? Why would you do that!”

“The way you reacted to staying with me, I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I thought in my building would be best in case you needed help. Most at home nurses don’t work 24 hours a day.”

“I can’t believe this.” Blake shook her head. “You’re insane.”

Yang smiled, “maybe a little.”

“You really want to help me so badly that you would buy me a condo?”

“I don’t lie Blake and I always keep my word. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you, in any way you’re comfortable with.”

“You cannot buy me a condo,” Blake shook her head. “If-if-if I stay with you can we make it a stipulation that no one else comes over?”

“You need a nurse Blake. Other than that, of course.”

“And that if I happen to share anything about myself with you, that you won’t tell anyone else, not even your sister?”

“Blake, I told you, you can ask for anything you want and we’ll put it in the contract.”

Blake took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay.” She looked up into her eyes. She prayed she wasn’t about to make a huge mistake. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Oh damn it. Are really going to make me call my mother back?”

Blake’s lips twitched into a tiny grin. “Yes?”

“Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self doubt is a killer. I don't know how many times I've edited this chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	4. Home

“Should you really be lifting me with your injured shoulder?”

“Would you rather someone else did?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Oh um,” Blake turned her head to look up at Yang. She was blushing and Blake found it absolutely adorable.

“Yes?”

“I, uh, need to know what um,” Yang coughed out a response.

“What was that?” Blake grinned.

“I need to know….whatyoursizesare.”

“Gesundheit,” Blake chuckled.

“Oh man you’re just hilarious aren’t you.”

“I like to think I am.”

Yang took a deep breath. “I need to know what your sizes are, you know for like clothes and your unmentionables.”

“Unmentionables,” Blake laughed and immediately regretted it as she winced and clutched her ribs.

“Yeah laugh it up and you can just go commando.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right I’m not,” Blake grinned.

“I’m not sure if I should be annoyed or feel privileged that you seem to be comfortable enough with me to tease me.”

“Oh, definitely privileged.”

“You know you’re making it awfully difficult to remain professional.”

“Then don’t. I mean we are going to be living together after all.”

“Fuck it you know what I’m asking for. Just write it down and your preferred styles. As for clothes it’s probably best to go with things that are easy to slip on and off or I don’t know maybe a muumuu.”

Blake crooked a brow and gave her a bland look.

“What? You could totally pull it off,” Yang chuckled. “You are going to have a lot of down time and I picture someone like you would get bored with tv, so if there are any books you’d like jot those down as well as what bath products you like to use and what food you like.”

Blake’s expression changed. She scrunched her brows together and looked at her with surprised confusion.

“What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just,” Blake let out a shaky breath of air. “You’ve known me for like five minutes and somehow knew I get bored watching tv. I love books.”

“Well you’ve got this whole ninja nerd vibe about you.”

“I was trying to compliment you.”

“Well by all means, please continue.”

“Nope, you lost your chance,” Blake smirked.

“Fine be that way. I’ll just compliment you instead. You Ms. Shroud, have a beautiful smile.”

“T-thanks,” Blake quickly looked away as she fought the blush that started to creep onto her cheeks.

What was it about this doctor that had her going from laughter, to touched, to confused, to blushing, then back to laughter all within a few minutes?

“Oh my god, you’re blushing, how cute.”

“I am _not_ blushing.”

“Are too. Here let me take a photo so you can see.”

“Get that phone out of my face you maniac,” Blake huffed and bit her lip to keep from smiling. “I’m stabbing you again, first chance I get.”

“Well if that’s the case will you add band-aids and a lock for my bedroom door to your list.”

“Sure thing.”

They made it out the doors and stopped.

“Is something wrong?” Blake asked glancing around anxiously.

“No, we’re just waiting for our car to be dropped off. Don’t worry, they should be here any second. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving actually. I, um, don’t remember the last time I ate.”

Yang scowled at that then scowled again as a black SUV pulled up.

“Really? A Cullinan?” Yang grumbled as the driver hopped out and handed her the keys.

“You know your mom firecracker,” Qrow smiled at his niece. “Who’s this?”

“None of your business,” Yang snapped as she saw Blake stiffen.

Qrow held up his hands in surrender. “Just being polite, and you know I’m not your mother. There’s no need to get all defensive.”

Yang took a deep breath in and released it. “Sorry uncle Qrow.”

“Don’t worry about it. You coming to the dinner?”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? I missed one and you’d think it was the end of the world.”

“You missed two firecracker.”

Yang shrugged. “Can you blame me?”

“No, I’d miss them too if I could,” Qrow chuckled.

“Do you need a ride?”

“Nah, someone will be by in a minute to pick me up.”

“Alright, see you Sunday.”

“I’ll be there,” he responded unenthusiastically.

Yang picked up Blake and gently slid her into the vehicle before folding up the wheelchair and shoving it into the trunk.

Yang had barely gotten into the driver’s seat when she felt her phone ring.

“Shit, here we go,” Yang sighed then connected the call.

“Yang,” Ruby said in a deceptively friendly tone.

“Miss me already?”

“Of course. You know I had the most hilarious conversation with Weiss just now.”

“Hilarious conversation with the Ice Queen? Well now I know you’re lying.”

Ruby ignored her. “She seems to think that you are letting someone move in with you.” She faked a laugh. “I mean there’s no way she’s right, right?”

“Well.”

“Yang,” Ruby said in her cold flat cop voice. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“Maybe.”

She heard Ruby sigh. “Yang you know fuck all about this girl. Do I need to remind you that she’s already stabbed you once?”

“No, and she apologized for that.”

“Oh, she apologized, well then it’s all good,” Yang could feel her sister roll her eyes through the phone.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course not, but has that ever stopped me before?”

“No, I guess it hasn’t but promise me if I find out she’s a criminal or something that you’ll kick her out.”

“That depends on what type of criminal she is.”

“Yang.”

“Rubes, honestly, it’s not like we aren’t neck deep in criminals already.”

“Exactly! Why add another?”

“Rubes is there something you actually wanted, or did you just call to lecture me?”

“Both. You forgot to mention that you are the one who found her.”

“I didn’t forget to mention anything. I told everything to the cop who interviewed me.”

“Wait? You were interviewed? By who?”

“I have no idea, one of your people.”

“What did they look like?”

“Like a cop. He had a uniform and a badge.”

“Height, weight, eye color, hair color, race, visible tattoos, anything?”

“I was with him for all of five minutes.”

“You have to remember something.”

“Um, he was Caucasian, but he wore aviators and a helmet so no eye or hair color. We were sitting so no clue on height.”

“Yang,” Ruby sighed, “think about it please. I need to interview you. Where are you?”

“On my way home.”

“Alright I’ll meet you there.”

“Sorry no can do little sis. I’ll meet you at your place.”

“Fine, I’m on my way.”

“I’m going to need a couple hours.”

“You get one.”

“I’m going to need more than an hour.”

“An hour Yang,” Ruby said and hung up.

“That little shit hung up on me. Just for that her ass can wait.”

“Are you sure that won’t make her just come to your condo?”

“You have a point. Will you be fine on your own while I meet with her?”

Blake nodded. “I think I’ll be okay, since I’ll be alone.”

“We need to get you a phone and maybe a laptop. I’ll pick those up and dinner for us after I’m done with my sister alright?”

“Sounds good.”

Once they had parked the car, she loaded Blake into her wheelchair and headed for the elevator.

“So you may have noticed to get into the parking garage you either need an access card or to be buzzed in from the front desk. Once you are in the elevator none of the buttons work except for the lobby unless you have an access card, but to get to my floor you also need a key,” Yang said as she inserted it into the proper slot.

“I just want you to feel safe knowing that the building is pretty secure.”

“It does make me feel a bit better. How many apartments are on your floor?”

“We’re on the top floor and there are only two.”

Blake goggled at her. “Your condo takes up the entire floor?”

“Half of the floor.”

“Do you know who’s in the other?”

“Yeah my sister.”

Blake narrowed her eyes, “that seems suspicious on a cop’s salary.”

“Our mother owns the building.”

“Okay that makes a little more sense.”

Blake tried to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head at the sheer beauty and size of the place as Yang took her through. Once you passed the foyer you immediately got a sense of how large the place really was due to the open floor plan. To the left of the foyer was the dining area and to the right was a huge chef’s kitchen. The large living room had floor to ceiling windows that doubled as doors that could slide into the walls in case you wanted an unobstructed view of the city. Those doors also led to the private balcony and pool. There were two hallways on either side of the living room. The hallway to the right led to the guest bathroom, laundry room, and a guest bedroom with its own en suite. Currently Yang used that room as her office. The hallway to the left led to another guest bedroom and the master bedroom, each complete with its own en suite and walk in closets.

“Wow, just wow. This place is,” Blake paused, searching for the right word.

“Big?”

Blake chuckled, “yeah that, but it’s also just wow.”

Yang laughed.

“It must have cost a mint.”

“It was a gift from my mother for passing the boards. Ruby got hers when she got her gold shield.”

“That’s some gift. What does your mom do?”

“You know it doesn’t seem fair that you get to ask me all sorts of questions and I don’t even get to know your last name or how old you are.”

“Fair enough. Maybe I’ll tell you once we sign the contract.”

Yang smiled and glanced at her watch.

“I need to head over. Where would you like me to set you up at?”

“The living room would be great.”

Yang picked her up and set her carefully on the couch.

“Can I get you anything before I go? A drink or a snack?”

“No, I’m fine, really.”

“Alright.” Yang walked away and came back with a laptop. “Browse online for anything you might like. I’ll venture out tomorrow and pick up anything that you’ll need immediately.” Yang hesitated. “Are you sure you’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want anything?”

Blake chuckled. “Go doctor before your sister bangs on your door.”

Yang flashed a brilliant smile. “I’m going, I’m going, and please call me Yang alright?”

“You’re sweet Yang, now get lost.”


	5. Interview

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Is she over there?”

“She who?”

“You know who.”

“Yes, she’s over there and don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Go all cop on me.”

“Well I’m a cop.”

“Yeah, but you’re also my sister. Now do I need my lawyer present?”

“God don’t call mom,” Ruby whined.

“I’ll hold off for now. Ask your questions.”

“Tell me about the night you found her.”

“How did you know I did anyway?”

“Pyrrha.”

Yang nodded. “Well I got off at 1:00 A.M., changed, then headed outside. I heard a screech of tires peeling around the corner and a black van almost hit me before stopping and dumping Blake out the back.”

“Describe the van.”

“Black.”

“Did it have windows?”

“Um, only the front from what I could tell, none in the back. Oh and the license plate was covered with a piece of cardboard.”

“Can you describe the person who was driving?”

“No, I didn’t see them clearly.”

“And what about the person who pushed Blake out?”

“No, it was dark and they had their face covered. Honestly Rubes I had just worked my third twelve-hour shift in a row. I wasn’t paying that much attention. It could have been the same person or two different people. I just can’t be sure.”

“What happened after Blake was dumped?”

“The van took off. I chased it a little to try and get the plate, that’s how I knew it had been covered up.”

Ruby nodded and gestured for her to continue.

“I shook my head and turned to inspect what it was that was dumped and saw it was a person, so I ran over to check for a pulse. Blake’s eyes flittered open and asked for help just before she passed out again. I carried her inside and you pretty much know the rest.”

“Okay, tell me a little more about the officer who took your statement.”

“He was a cop. Can’t you find the statement?”

Ruby just gave her her blank cop stare.

“Fine. Like I said Caucasian. He wore a uniform and was actually pretty friendly.”

“You said he wore a helmet and aviators.”

“Yeah.”

“When did he interview you?”

“2:48 A.M.”

“How is it you know the exact time of the interview but can’t tell me anything but a very broad description of the officer?”

“Because I had just finished being stitched up by Pyrrha and was waiting for Blake’s labs to be completed. Plus, what sort of dick wears sunglasses at three in the morning indoors?”

“The kind that doesn’t want to be identified easily. What questions did he ask you?”

“Basically, the same ones you are asking me now, except he asked about her injuries and who she was etc.”

“And what did you tell him.”

“The same things I’m telling you except I didn’t go into detail about Blake’s injuries only that she was hurt due to privacy laws and the fact that I wasn’t in the mood to deal with the guy.”

“Anything else you can tell me?”

“Yeah his uniform looked different than the one I’m used to seeing you cops wear.”

“How so?”

“Well yours were blue his was sort of khaki tan.”

Ruby nodded.

“Was he even a cop?”

“I’m not sure. He could be but he isn’t one of ours.”

“Did you request access to the video feeds?”

“Yes, but you know how that goes and how long it can take.”

Yang nodded in understanding.

“So, has she told you anything yet?”

“No, and if she does I won’t tell you Ruby, not without her permission.”

“Yang damn it, lives are at stake here.”

“You don’t think I know that? Hers is at stake too and I’m not willing to risk it.”

Ruby bore down for patience. “Prepare her Yang. I want to interview her again tomorrow.”

“Ruby, she doesn’t have to talk to you if she doesn’t want to, even if she does, she may not remember much. Did you read her file?”

“Of course.”

“Then you know her tox screen came back positive for flunitrazepam and diazepam.”

“I’m aware but that doesn’t negate the fact that I still need to talk to her.”

“You know, she might be more willing if she understood the severity of the situation.”

“No. I don’t want her to know the case I’m working unless I’m present. I need to be there to gauge her reactions.”

“Okay, fine, but if she doesn’t want to talk to you then you’re just going to have to live with it.”

“No, she will talk to me Yang. If I have to detain her I will.”

“On what grounds?!” Yang stood up furious.

“Assault. You weren’t the only one she attacked that night.”

“Ruby,” Yang’s voice was dangerously soft as her eyes bled to red, “don’t you fucking dare.”

“Get her to talk to me and I won’t have to.”

Yang glared at her and was met with Ruby’s flat cop stare.

“This is bullshit and you know it.”

“You don’t have to live with the faces of the dead like I do Yang. Even if I have to go up against you I will if that means not having to see another tortured woman on my board.”

Yang took in a deep breath and released it slowly. “If you don’t think I have my own dead that haunt me Ruby, you’re wrong and you know it.”

Ruby winced, “Fuck Yang, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Yang sighed. “I know you are, and I’ll talk to her.”

Ruby nodded. “You know our mother has called me no less than six times this week.”

Yang smiled, “Better you than me. What did she want?”

“She made me promise that you would be at the dinner.”

“Fucking hell, again with that damn dinner. I don’t understand why they still insist we have them every month. We’re not kids anymore and half of the time they end badly, especially if he’s there.”

“I honestly don’t know why. Nobody enjoys them, but I promised her, so you _will_ be there even if I have to drag you there in handcuffs.”

Yang laughed. “I wouldn’t put it past you, but I’ll be there. I don’t want to go, but I promised as well, barring emergencies. Look I gotta run. We done here?”

“In a hurry to get back to Blake?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to leave her alone for too long.”

“Afraid she’ll swipe the silver?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Ruby laughed. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you back, smartass.”


	6. Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, but I still hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for taking the time to read!

It was creeping up on 3:00 A.M. and Gwen was exhausted. She had been driving for hours, but she was so close to the city and home she didn’t want to stop now. She could actually smell her bed, hear it calling out for her. Okay, so maybe she was starting to lose it a bit in her sleep deprived state. She rolled down her windows hoping the cool breeze would help keep her awake and alert. She pumped up the volume on the car stereo to sing at the top of her lungs to further waken her dull brain.

“Shit!” Gwen swore as she heard what sounded like a loud pop just before she lost control of her vehicle. She frantically slammed on her breaks while trying to avoid what little oncoming traffic there was. Heart racing, palms sweating, breathing heavy, Gwen blinked wildly as the car finally came to a stop safely on the side of the road.

“My god that was scary. Well I’m awake now,” Gwen said to herself as she slowly tried to pry her fingers from the steering wheel. She flipped on her hazards before she checked her side mirror to make sure it was safe to get out of the car. When she saw it was clear, she quickly stepped out to take a look at the damage. Walking around the vehicle she saw what the loud pop was about when she kicked the front passenger side tire that was now flat as a pancake. She could actually hear her father’s voice in her head as she glared at it.

_Gwen what are you going to do if you’re stranded in the middle of nowhere without cell service. You need to learn how to do this._

“Fuck!” Gwen growled as she pulled out her phone and of course she had no service. “Thanks for putting that out into the universe dad,” Gwen said shaking her head as she tried to remember what her father told her. “Okay, spare tire stuff is in the trunk right? I can totally do this. How hard can it be?” She hit the button on her key fob to unlock the trunk and pulled up the plastic piece that kept the spare tire hidden and just looked at the contents lost as what to do next.

“Maybe if I take everything out it would make more sense.” She tugged at the tire hard and it wouldn’t budge. She tried again and this time popped off one of her newly manicured nails.  
“Son of a bitch! Damn it, damn it, damn it!” She swore as she tugged at her hair in frustration. She almost moaned with relief when she saw the flashing lights of a cop car pull up behind her. She couldn’t make out much with the spotlight blinding her vision, but she did hear a car door slam and a friendly voice in the darkness.

“Is everything alright here ma’am?”

“Oh thank god officer and please don’t call me ma’am. My names Gwen.”

“Yes ma’am. What seems to be the trouble?”

“I have a flat and I don’t exactly know what I’m doing.”

“Not a problem. We’ll get you fixed up in a jiffy,” the officer spoke with a smile in his voice.

He stepped closer and Gwen finally got a good look at him. He was handsome and the smile was so bright and friendly. He looked into her trunk as she spoke.

“I tried to get the tire out, but the damn thing won’t budge.”

“That’s because it’s held in place by this,” he gestured and Gwen shook her head and laughed.

“Well that’s obvious now that you’ve pointed it out.”

“It’s okay Blake, I know you’re not good with this sort of thing.”

“Blake? Who’s Blake? My name’s Gwen.”

“That’s right, my mistake.”

He turned back and smiled at her. Gwen felt a cold chill flow down her spine. His smile held nothing of the brightness it had a few minutes ago. This smile was sharp, somehow feral, and altogether sinister, but none of that compared to the dead look in his eyes. She gasped and was about to run, but she never got the chance as he swung out hard with the tire iron he held.

She collapsed to the ground as everything started to fade slowly to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a bit before I update this fic again. I am determined to write the next chapters for my other fics before I do. Once again thank you for taking the time to read as fumble through and pretend to know what I'm doing :)


	7. Nightmare

Yang sprang up in bed. There was a high pitch scream that sounded as if someone was being murdered. She sat dazed and confused for a split second before she realized it was Blake. She sprinted to the room next door and threw the door open. Blake was drenched in sweat and tears as she thrashed about violently. She ran to her and tried to gently shake her awake.

“Blake, god sweetheart, you’re dreaming, it’s just a dream, wake up!” Yang said shakily trying to keep her voice soft and comforting. It didn’t reach her. Blake screamed again as she lashed out with her hand, sharp nails cutting deep groves across Yang’s cheek bone, barely missing her eye.

“Blake, damn it! Wake up!” Yang said more forcefully trying to hold on to her wrists to protect herself. She realized a second to late that restraining her was a mistake as Blake’s arm that was in a cast met her temple hard enough for her to see stars. She stumbled back and slumped to the ground.

“Fuck me,” Yang swore from the floor as she leaned her back to the bed. She brought her legs up close to her chest and dabbed at her cheek tenderly with her fingers. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek as her heart broke over the sounds of Blake’s screams and whimpering. She did the only thing she could think of. When they were younger Ruby occasionally had nightmares and would crawl into bed with her. There were only a few things that could calm her down. She sent a quick prayer to the gods that this would work. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_When the tears come streaming down your face_   
_When you lose something you can’t replace_   
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_   
_Could it be worse?_

**Blake was trapped. She tried door after door, but every single one had been locked. Her ribs ached and her lungs burned as she continued to run down the never-ending maze of hallways. He had already caught her once and her cheek still stung from the slap to the face. She managed to kick him hard enough to have him stumbling backwards which bought her enough room and time to sprint away. If he caught her again she knew he would kill her.**

**“Blake my love, it’s pointless to run! You’re mine and I’ll never let you go!” She whimpered from his shouts that promised nothing but terror, pain, and death. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she knew she had to keep running.**

**She heard it then, a soft voice calling out for her. Singing to her? It wrapped around her heart and tugged her further, filling her with the strength and courage to keep moving. She dug down deep for more and sprinted as fast as she could toward the sound. She could see it, the door that held her salvation. The closer she got the louder the voice became until finally she threw the door open and was bathed in sunlight.**

Blake’s eyes sprang open. She looked around confused and exhausted from the fight and tears still spilling from her eyes. She heard it again, the sound of the voice that called out to her in her nightmare, the one that called her home. She froze for a second, afraid she was still caught in her dream, but when she turned her head toward the sound she saw Yang leaning against her bed, her back to her.

_Tears stream down your face_   
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_   
_Tears stream down your face_   
_And I_

Just the sight of that crazy blond mane helped to settle her. She reached an unsteady hand out to touch her, but she didn’t want her to stop singing, instead she inched her body closer and touched the tips of her hair with her fingers.

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you_

“Yang?” Blake said softly into the silence.

Yang whipped around, coming to her knees. Her eyes filled with concern.

“Oh sweetheart,” Yang’s voice broke. “Are you okay?”

“Bad, bad nightmare.”

“I know sweetheart. I am so sorry.” Yang reached out to wipe the tear that slid down Blake’s cheek and her heart broke again as she winced away from her. She let her hand drop to the empty space between them.

“Sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Blake said wiping the tears from her eyes. “You sang to me,” she whispered. It had been a long time since someone had cared for her in such a sweet and gentle way. It had touched her heart more than she could admit.

“I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn’t wake you up and I didn’t want to scare or hurt you.”

“It worked. I could hear you in my dream and it helped to bring me back.”

“Oh good,” Yang sighed and Blake could hear the relief in her voice. “Did you want to try to sleep again?”

“No, not yet.”

“How about I make you some tea?”

“That sounds,” Blake let a breath of air and closed her eyes. “That sounds perfect.”

“Did you want to come with me or.”

Blake interrupted before she could finish. “Yes please, gods yes. I-I don’t want to be alone.”

Yang nodded. “I have to touch you now, is that okay?”

Blake nodded.

Yang slowly stood. She tucked one arm carefully under her knees, the other she gently placed around her back then lifted her effortlessly. Blake’s arms automatically wrapped around her neck. Yang’s soft touch, her scent, being held this way, helped to settle Blake even more. Grounding her in the here and now. She was safe. Here in this house, in these arms, she was safe.

Yang bypassed the wheelchair and opted to just carry Blake the short distance to the living room. If she was honest with herself she didn’t really want to let her go yet. Blake’s screams had terrified her and enraged her. She was still a little shaky from the flood of emotions she felt. She could kill whoever was responsible for putting that fear into Blake. Yang gently set Blake on the couch and heard Blake gasp.

“Yang, oh my gods. What happened?” Blake asked shocked as she softly gripped her chin.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Nothing? Yang you’re bleeding and the other side of your face is red.”

“Really Blake, it’s nothing,” Yang said as she pulled away from her.

“It’s not nothing, who,” Blake trailed off as a look of horror slid onto her face. “I did that didn’t I?”

“You didn’t mean to, you were asleep. It’s not your fault.”

Blake looked down at her hands. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me and I’ve wounded you twice now.”

“Listen Blake, this,” Yang gestured to her face, “this is nothing. I’ve had far worse than this before.” Blake saw a flash of a deeper pain come into Yang’s eyes before it was quickly hidden away.

“Will you at least let me clean and bandage the cuts?”

Yang smirked a little. “Are you forgetting which of us is the doctor here?”

“No, but this is something I can do, something I _want_ to do. Please let me.”

They looked into each other’s eyes silently for a few seconds before Yang finally nodded.

“Alright Nurse Shroud. I’ll get my med kit,” Yang grinned as she stood and started to walk away.

“Belladonna.”

“What?” Yang stopped and turned to look at her.

“My name is Blake Belladonna.”

Yang smiled at her. “It’s very nice to finally meet you Ms. Belladonna, and thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”

“Oh, I don’t trust you, but I felt as if you, more than anyone, deserved to know.”

“Well thanks for deeming me worthy of such knowledge.”

“You’re welcome.”

Yang laughed and shook her head.

Blake carefully cleaned the scratches on Yang’s face and started to feel her own face burn.

“What?” Blake finally asked when she couldn’t take it anymore.

“What?”

“You’re staring at me.”

“Where else am I supposed to look? You’re literally the only thing in my line of vision.”

“Yeah but what’s with the smirk?”

“I was just thinking your name suits you. Belladonna, beautiful and deadly.”

“Only when eaten,” Blake responded without thinking. Yang’s grin spread into a huge smile as Blake blushed and covered her face.

“Oh my gods.”

Yang started laughing and was about to say something when Blake quickly covered her mouth.

“Please, please, _please_ , let me just have this one.”

Yang nodded though Blake could still see the humor and mischief in her eyes.

“You promise you’ll let it go?”

Yang nodded again and Blake slowly let her hand fall revealing Yang’s shit eating grin.

Blake shook her head, but she couldn’t stop her own smile from spreading.

“You’re such an ass.”

“So, I’ve been told, but I meant it you know. You really are beautiful Blake.”

“Th-thanks.”

“And absolutely adorable when you blush.”

“That’s it,” Blake shoved her away playfully. “You’re done.”

Yang winced. “Did I mention deadly cause ow.”

“Oh, my gods,” Blake said horrified. “I am so sorry. I hit your stab wound, didn’t I?”

Yang nodded. “It’s fine,” she said through clenched teeth. “I’m just going to go make that tea, several buffering feet away from you where it’s safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter yet because depression and self doubt suck, but a dear friend of mine who knew it was already finished sort of convinced me. I'm not sure when I will update again, but Kerri this is for you.


	8. Morning

Blake woke with a huge yawn. She glanced around and found she was back in her bed. Sometime during the night, Yang must have carried her back to her room. Her heart softened just a little more when she had also seen that Yang had left a very dim lamp on in case she had woken up again and didn’t know where she was.

Last night after they drank their tea, she really didn’t want to be alone. Somehow reading her thoughts, Yang had gotten up, pulled a book off the shelf, and sat back down while Blake just watched her curiously.

“Lay down, here.” Yang had placed a pillow in her lap and Blake looked at it wearily.  
“Don’t give me that look. If you don’t want to lay this way you can lay with your feet in my lap instead. It’s your choice sweetheart.”  
Blake rolled her eyes and laid down with her head in Yang’s lap.  
“So, what are we doing exactly?”  
Yang covered her with a blanket.  
“You are going to lay there. If you can’t sleep you will at least rest. I’m going to read to you.”  
“You’re…going to read to me?”  
“We can take turns if you like.”  
Blake couldn’t help the smile. “What are we reading?”  
“The Cat in the Hat.”  
Blake snorted and winced.  
“Would you stop making me laugh, it hurts.”  
“Not a chance.”  
“What are we really reading?”  
“It’s called The Man with Two Souls.”  
Blake stared at her.  
“What?”  
“It’s, that’s,” Blake sighed. “It’s my favorite book.”  
“Oh? We can read something else instead if you don’t want to hear it again.”  
“No,” Blake said quickly. “I haven’t read it in a while and would love to.”

Yang started reading, while Blake took the opportunity to really study Yang’s face. The injuries she had caused had her riddled with guilt, but they couldn’t detract from her beauty. She was stunning. Her gaze fell to those full lips, mesmerized by the shapes they formed as she read aloud. Lips that looked soft as pillows, that never sneered or spat vicious words.

She let her gaze wander up, up, up, until she looked into those eyes. Those fucking beautiful lilac eyes that she was defenseless against, especially when they looked at her with such tenderness it pierced her heart, demanding her to acknowledge the simple truth, Yang really cared. She was so unbelievably kind and oh so sweet, and somehow, some way, she knew the exact right things to say and do that would sooth her soul and put her at ease.

She had to fight hard to look away and shake herself out of the trance. She was tired, exhausted. It was creeping up on four in the morning, she couldn’t be blamed for thoughts at four in the fucking morning, right?

“Hey sweetheart, are you okay?” Yang asked concerned.  
_Damn it._  
“Fine. I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You look sort of like you’re having a fight with yourself in your head. Do you want to talk about it?”.  
“No!” She shouted quickly and had Yang scrunching her brows in even more concern. _Double damn it._ “Sorry, I mean no. I’m fine I promise.”  
Yang quirked a brow unconvinced but decided to let it go.  
“Well it’s your turn.”  
“You’re done already?”  
“Two pages then switch.”  
Blake forced herself to relax as she took the book to read.

Blake sighed in her bed reliving last night. It was probably the most intimate thing she had ever done with someone and she had loved every minute of it. She sighed again and whispered quietly to herself.  
“What are you doing Belladonna? Don’t let your guard down. You know nothing about this woman.”  
_I know she’s kind, and thoughtful, and beautiful._  
“Shut up stupid brain.”  
Blake looked toward the door when she heard a soft knock.  
“Come in.”  
Yang opened the door with a bright friendly smile.  
_See? Beautiful._  
_I thought I told you to shut up._

“Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?”  
“Better.”  
“Good. I’m going to take you to the restroom so you can, um, freshen up, and for the ever love of the gods, please brush your teeth.”  
“You’re one to talk. I can smell your breath from here.”  
Yang chuckled. “Do you want some help in there?”  
“I think I can hop around okay.”  
“Alright but if you do need help just call out for me okay?”  
Blake nodded.  
“You’ll meet one of your nurses today.”  
“One of my nurses?”  
“Yeah, you have two to cover each other for days off. Since they’re both friends of mine they’ve agreed to work around my crazy schedule so you’ll never be alone.”  
“That sounds… annoying. I enjoy my alone time.”  
“Well they aren’t going to hover over you or anything and if you don’t like either of them just say the word and we can find someone better for you okay?”  
“Can I choose not to have one at all?”  
“Nope, I mean unless you want _me_ to help you bathe.” Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while Blake tried hard not to laugh.  
“You’re such a dork.”  
Yang grinned. “I know. I’m going to pick you up now okay?”  
Blake nodded and Yang lifted her carefully into her wheelchair before wheeling her into her bathroom.

“Did you want a change of clothes? You’ve been in those scrubs since we left the hospital.”  
“No, absolutely not.”  
Yang laughed. “Why not?”  
“I wonder,” Blake crooked her brow. “I _cannot_ believe you bought me a muumuu. You could have bought me some actual clothes when you were out picking up dinner yesterday.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Yang said, eyes twinkling with humor. “Don’t worry, I’m getting you more clothes today after work.”  
“I thought you weren’t working at the hospital the rest of the week.”  
“I’m not. My schedule for next month is on the fridge and in my office if you’re curious. I prefer tens or twelves and working nights which makes me insane,” Yang chuckled. “My current contract is between 125-140 hours a month. I try to stack my shifts, so I have more days off during the week. Other than that, I volunteer at a free clinic here and there when I can.”  
“You volunteer at a free clinic. That’s, really cool.”  
“I do. If you’d rather I cancel this week I can.”  
Blake paused at her thoughtfulness. “You’d um, really do that?”  
“Yes ma’am. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.” Yang studied the look on Blake’s face, trying to decipher it.

“What?”  
“I…just, don’t understand you. People aren’t normally this kind without wanting something in return. I’m just trying to figure out what it is you want.”  
Yang’s brows furrowed. “Blake, I don’t have ulterior motives. The only thing I want is for you to heal and feel safe, to be comfortable.”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just, …” Blake trailed off.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for and you don’t have to explain anything to me. You have reservations, I completely understand that.”  
“You, I,” Blake sighed. “I wish I could believe you.”  
“I wish you could too, and hopefully with time, you will.”

Blake fidgeted silently, as she struggled between fear and doing what’s right while Yang watched her patiently. After a few minutes she finally spoke. “I’ll do it.”  
“Do what exactly? Wear the muumuu?”  
“No,” Blake snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’ll talk to your sister.”  
“Are you sure you want to do that?”  
“Honestly? No, I’m not sure, but I will. You’ll be there right?”  
“Yes, but,” Blake saw Yang hesitate.  
“What is it?”  
“We agreed on not letting people come over here and I don’t want to break that unless you’re comfortable with it. If not, I’m sure we could do it in her condo instead.”  
“I would really prefer to keep this space as a sort of sanctuary. You really think it’s okay if we did it there?”  
Yang nodded. “I’m going to call my lawyer. I want her to be present too, if you’re alright with that.”  
Blake stiffened. “Do I need a lawyer?”  
“No, but Ruby will try to push a little, it’s her job to because she needs information, but she also knows what you’ve been through. She’s a good cop and means well, but if where she pushes crosses too far into what you’re comfortable with and she still tries to push our lawyer will be there. Trust me, Ruby wouldn’t dare cross her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! It really gave me motivation to write this one and I'm already half way through with the next! You guys rock and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Lawyer

“Yang.”  
“Good morning Princess,” Yang smiled and kissed Weiss on her cheek. “You look ready to kick ass.”  
Weiss straightened her jacket. “Too much?”  
“No. You look fierce but approachable.”  
Weiss nodded. “That’s what I was going for.”  
“Blake, this is Weiss.”  
“Hello,” Blake nodded.  
Weiss glanced over her, appraising her quickly. “It’s very nice to meet you Blake. Yang, I had some time yesterday and have that contract you asked for. It’s sitting on the coffee table. If you want to amend anything just let me know.” She glanced at her watch and grabbed her bag.  
“In a hurry?”  
“I have to be in court in an hour but need to meet with a nervous witness beforehand.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Thanks. Make yourselves at home. Ruby should be out any minute,” Weiss said and kissed Yang’s cheek before she left.

“You two seem close.”  
“We are,” Yang smiled. “We weren’t always, and I know she can come off as cold, but she’s one of my oldest friends other than Pyrrha.”  
“Pyrrha, she’s a doctor, right?”  
“Yeah. Me and Pyrrha have been friends since we were ten. We met Weiss in junior high. We’ve been through a lot together.”  
“That sounds like me and two people I...”  
Yang didn’t miss her hesitation.  
“You don’t have to tell me, not now, not ever, unless you want to.”  
“I know, and thanks for never pushing. So,” Blake said conversationally, “how old are you anyway?”  
Yang gasped dramatically and put a hand to her chest. “Well I never! Don’t you know it isn’t polite to ask a lady her age?”  
“Lady? There’s a lady present?”  
“Just you sweetheart,” Yang grinned.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting,” Ruby said as she zoomed into the living room. She caught Blake tense at the sight of her shoulder holster and quickly did up her jacket.  
“First I just want to…” Ruby trailed off as she heard a knock on her door. “…answer that,” Ruby said as she stood back up to check the peep hole in the door.  
“Fuck,” she whispered quietly before turning to glare at Yang who Blake saw was smiling brightly at her.  
“I can’t believe you,” Ruby hissed through clenched teeth.  
“What?” Yang feigned innocence.  
“Don’t play stupid with me.”

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Yang grinned as she stood up from her seat on the couch.  
Ruby released a puff of air and plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door.  
Blake saw immediately that they were related. Ruby looked too much like her to be anything but.  
“Hi mom, what are you doing here?”  
“Hi baby,” she said as she kissed Ruby on the cheek before stepping past her.  
“And there’s my Sunshine!”  
“Hi mom,” Yang smiled before accepting her own kiss from their mother.  
“What happened to your face, your beautiful, beautiful face!”  
“I cut myself shaving.”  
“Yang.”  
“It’s nothing, really.” Yang pleaded with her eyes for her mom to just let it go and sighed with relief when she did.  
“Mom, this is Blake, um, Shroud. Blake, this is our mom, Summer Rose.” Yang lowered her voice and winked at Blake. “She’s also our lawyer.”  
Blake now understood why Yang was so certain that Ruby wouldn’t dare cross her lawyer.  
Summer extended her hand out to Blake. “It’s very nice to meet you Ms. Shroud.”  
“It’s, um, nice to meet you too.”

Summer whispered loudly to Yang. “Oh, she’s pretty.”  
“Mom, could you not, please,” Yang grimaced.  
“What? I just said she’s pretty.”  
“I know, but what you said and the meaning behind the words are different.”  
“You should invite her to dinner.”  
“No, absolutely not,” Yang said flatly. “I like Blake way too much to subject her to our fucked-up family in a large dose.”  
“Hey mom, did you know Blake lives with Yang,” Ruby smirked innocently at Yang while she glared daggers at her.  
“Really?” Summer asked with interest while Yang wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulders to whisper in her ear.  
“You are fucking dead.”  
“Payback’s a bitch,” Ruby said under her breath.

“When did this happen?”  
“Mom, it’s not what you think. I’m just helping Blake out.”  
“You mean you didn’t tell your mother, Yang? I’m hurt. This is your baby I’m carrying after all,” Blake faked a sniffle. “If you’re embarrassed about our love child.”  
Yang cut her off and elbowed Ruby in the ribs when she roared with laughter. “You are just fucking hilarious sweetheart.”  
“It’s okay babe, I know you love me and Yang junior.”  
“This is pay back for the muumuu isn’t it?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
Yang frowned but Blake could see the laughter in her eyes.  
“Oh Yang,” Ruby chuckled. “I like her. Can we keep her?”  
“I agree,” her mother nodded with a smirk.  
“I, she, we aren’t dating! Not that, but I mean, shit.”  
Seeing Yang so flustered drew a smile from Blake. Gods she really was adorable.  
Yang pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Can we just get this over with?”

“Of course,” her mom said, cutting her some slack. “I would just like a few moments alone with my new client.”  
“Yang?” Blake looked at her uncertain and Yang went to her immediately, kneeling in front of her and taking her hand.  
“I’m here sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about alright?”  
“You’re not _leaving_ , leaving right?” Blake looked at her, eyes filled with trepidation.  
“Of course not. Me and Rubes will just be in the kitchen while you two talk. If you need me at any point just call out for me and I’ll come.”  
“Promise?”  
“Would I lie to the woman carrying my baby?”  
Blake chuckled.  
“I promise.”  
Blake looked into her eyes and saw only truth. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.” Yang squeezed her hand gently before getting to her feet.

As soon as they reached the kitchen Yang put Ruby in a headlock and messed up her hair.  
“Get off me!”  
“No way! I can’t believe you told mom Blake lives with me. Do you know how many messages I’m going to get from her and our mother now?! Hundreds!”  
“What about you not telling me she was coming? You know I can’t go all bad cop when she’s here.”  
Yang laughed. “You bad cop. That’s rich.”  
Ruby stepped backwards and tripped Yang, but Yang took her down with her.  
“Let go! Or I swear to the gods I’ll pull my gun on you.”  
“Bring it on!”

“Relax, Blake, I’m here for you.”  
“Aren’t you here for Yang?”  
Summer smiled. “Yes, but you are my client now too. Do you want to explain to me why I’m here?”  
“Yang didn’t tell you?”  
“No, she just said that the two of you needed my help and representation.”  
“Oh,” Blake said surprised and once again awed by how much Yang respected her privacy.  
“Something happened to me and Ruby wants to interview me.”  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
“Do you need to know?”  
“No, but it would help. Did you want to give a statement or just answer her questions?”  
“I-I could answer some questions, but I won’t, can’t answer all.”  
“Okay. We’ll let her proceed with questions and answer which you want and stay silent on those you don’t. If she pushes too much, we’ll end the interview right away. Sound good?”  
Blake nodded then nearly jumped out of her wheelchair when she heard a loud bang come from the kitchen.

Summer sighed when an even louder bang and shout followed almost immediately after the first.  
“Are they okay in there?” Blake asked concerned as she nibbled nervously on her bottom lip.  
Summer rolled her eyes, “They’re fine. I swear, they’re rowdier than any boys we may have had.”

Just then the two sisters burst through the kitchen and rolled into the dining room table. Ruby gained her feet first and jumped onto Yang’s back trying to get her into a choke hold. Blake noted that it was nearly impossible since she and Yang were currently handcuffed together. Yang was far too strong to allow the move. With a red gleam in her eyes, Yang grabbed ahold of Ruby and flipped her hard onto the table as it splintered and shattered under the force. Ruby groaned but made it slowly back to her feet as Summer stood.

“Yang Xiao Long! Ruby Rose! Knock it off this instant!”  
“But she started it!” Yang whined and notice Blake held her hand up to her mouth to hide the chuckle.  
“I did not!”  
“Did too!”  
“Knock it off and behave or so help me, I will call your mother!”  
Blake watched in awe as both women paled and immediately closed their mouths and hung their heads. _Wait, did she say she’d call their mother? Wasn’t she their mother?_  
“That’s what I thought. Now apologize to each other.”  
“Sorry,” Yang mumbled.  
“Yeah, ditto,” Ruby muttered in return.  
“Hey Rubes?”  
“Yeah?”  
Yang smirked. “Did you ever know that you’re my hero?”  
Ruby snickered. “You’re everything I wish I could be.”  
“You are legit like the wind beneath my wings.”  
“Smart asses,” Summer scowled, but they could see the hint of a smirk peeking through.  
Blake tried her hardest not to laugh, but she just couldn’t help it.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Blake said in between bits of laughter as she clutched her ribs.  
Yang moved toward her only to realize she and Ruby were still cuffed together, so she picked Ruby up and threw her over her shoulder before heading to Blake.  
“Are you alright sweetheart?”  
“Yeah,” Blake giggled then sucked in a sharp breath. “It was worth it.”  
“Yang put me down so I can uncuff us. This totally undermines my authority.”  
“You’re right Rubes, in fact,” Yang gave Blake a mischievous smirk. “Hey sweetheart, would it put you more at ease if we did the interview like this?”  
“Yang no,” Ruby protested.  
“Actually,” Blake grinned up at Yang.  
“Please Blake,” Ruby begged.  
Blake giggled again. “It’s alright Yang, you can put her down.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m positive.”  
“Alright, but just say the word and I’ll throw her over my shoulder again.”  
“Yang, as amusing as this is, put your sister down so we can do this. I have other clients to see after you.”  
“Yes mom.”

Yang set Ruby down and she uncuffed their hands. They settled around the couches and Blake reached out for Yang’s hand.  
“You ready?” Yang asked looking into her eyes.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Ruby nodded. “Then let’s begin.”


	10. Blue Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Descriptions of being held captive and tortured. It doesn’t go into gruesome detail, but it’s there.

“Before we begin,” Summer said in a clipped, no nonsense tone. “I would like it on record that my client is here on her own volition and is willing to answer some of the questions you may have in an effort to help the Vale police department. If your line of questioning ventures even remotely into territory we don’t agree with we will terminate this interview immediately.”  
“Understood. Now Blake, are you willing to give me your real last name?”  
Blake shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be able to track me back to where I came from.”  
“Can you tell me what happened to you?”  
“I was held captive against my will.”  
“For how long?”  
Blake closed her eyes and released a shuddering breath. “When you’re held captive the days and nights pretty much begin to blur together. I didn’t even know how long I had been trapped in that hell until I woke up in the hospital. It turns out it was two weeks. Two of the longest weeks of my life.”  
“Can you tell me what happened while you were being held?”  
Yang gently squeezed her hand and Blake was so grateful. Yang’s presence helped to ground Blake in the here and now while also giving her the strength she needed to share what she had endured while in that hellhole.

“I’m right here sweetheart,” Yang said softly. “You’re safe now.”  
Blake didn’t want to talk to Ruby or Summer, but maybe, just maybe, she could tell her story to Yang. She focused on her face and began to speak.

“I was held in a basement, handcuffed to a wall,” Blake’s voice sounded flat and distant even to her own ears. It was as if she was telling someone else’s story and not her own. “When I was allowed to sleep, I slept on a bare mattress that was soiled with my own blood, sweat, tears, and bodily fluids. I was given a bucket for a toilet, but it was impossible to use since I was handcuffed and clothed. Every time I soiled myself he would get so angry, but I was thankful that I disgusted him so he wouldn’t rape me.”

Blake could see Yang clenching her jaw and the hand she wasn’t holding was balled into a tight fist. Yang was angry, Blake prayed she wasn’t angry at her. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I was beaten daily, sometimes for hours. If I passed out, depending on his mood, he would leave me be for the rest of the night, wait for me to wake up on my own to beat me more, or he would wake me, those were the worst. Sometimes he’d wake me by slapping me, throwing water on me, or by putting a plastic bag over my head until I begged for air. On days he felt especially vicious he would burn me with cigarettes.”

“Bloody fucking hell,” Yang murmured under her breath. When their eyes met Blake could see her normally soft and beautiful lilac eyes were replaced with cold, hard eyes the color of rubies. Blake shuddered and looked away.

“Whenever he left, he would drug me, so if anything happened to me during those times the details are hazy, but he always made sure I was completely aware of what was about to happen before he would hit me. I was hardly given any food or water. He told me he was doing all of this for my own good, so that I would learn to behave, that he loved me. I spat in his fucking face and told him he was insane. That’s when he stabbed me. I-I don’t know how much longer I would have lasted, but someone must have rescued me, who that is, I have no clue.”

“You know who he is.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement.  
Blake didn’t answer.  
“Tell me who he is.”  
“No. He’s a powerful man and you, you cops are all the same,” Blake said with a hint of anger mixed with a touch of sadness.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean the thin blue line, you all stick up for each other, have each other’s backs, such bullshit.”  
“Are you telling me he’s a cop?” Ruby said as her eyes narrowed in fury.  
Blake just glared at her.  
“Listen to me Blake. The blue line breaks for wrong cops, do you understand me? If he is a cop, I will go ten times harder to bring him down.”  
“Yeah sure,” Blake replied and shook her head.  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“I’ve known you for what, all of twenty minutes? I had two friends, two people I loved and trusted like family, that I knew for twenty years. They betrayed me for him, for that blue line, so no I don’t believe you.”

Ruby pulled a file out of her bag; from the file she took out a single photo and placed it on the coffee table in front of Blake.  
“Do you recognize this?”  
Blake looked at it. “It’s kind of blurry and really faint. It kind of looks like a circle, but I’m not sure and no it doesn’t look familiar. What is it?”  
“This was branded on the back of your neck.”  
Blake unconsciously let go of Yang’s hand to lift her own to the back of her neck, feeling for raised skin and felt nothing.  
Yang gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles before entwining their fingers back together.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, yours has almost completely faded. It won’t leave any marks.”  
Blake nodded, grateful that though she will undoubtedly have other scars, both mentally and physically, at least the mark that branded her like cattle, like his possession, would fade.  
Ruby pulled out eight more photos and laid them on top of each other as she spoke. “And these are eight photos of women with similar brands to yours who are now all dead.”  
Blake’s eyes went wide with shock and her voice shook. “N-n-n-no. You’re-you’re lying.”

“Blake,” Ruby started but was cut off by her phone ringing.  
She looked at the readout and answered.  
“Rose.”  
_Dispatch Detective Rose. Are you ready to copy?_  
“Go ahead.”  
_Please see uniformed officers at the main entrance to Forever Falls National Park in relation to ongoing homicide investigation._  
“Fuck,” Ruby puffed out.  
_Do you copy?_  
“Yeah, I copy.”  
_Good luck detective. Happy hunting._

Ruby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave of the headache starting to brew. She began to count down.  
“3..2..1.”  
When she reached one her phone rang again.  
“Rose.”  
“Rose, what’s your 20?”  
“Currently sitting in my condo, wrapping up an interview before I head to the scene.”  
“Wrap fast. I’m about two blocks away.”  
“Understood.”

Ruby looked at the people in the room then gathered the photos back into the file. “I have to go, but before I do,” she looked at Blake until Blake met her eyes.  
“Whether you believe me or not I _will_ catch him and make sure he pays for what he’s done. I will get him, but before I do, he could kill eight, ten, twenty more women. I know you’re afraid but just think about more women trapped the way you were. We can prevent that together if you help me. We’ll talk again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was longer and went into more detail about what Blake had endured, but I just...couldn't put it in. So we still get the gist of what happened without having to live through the nightmare with her. I hope you understand why I went in this direction. Thanks for reading!


	11. Nurse

Blake spoke softly as soon as they were back in Yang’s condo. “You’re angry.”  
“That’s an understatement. I’m fucking furious,” Yang growled.  
“At-at me?” She asked timidly while she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, afraid of the answer.  
“What?” Yang turned to look at her, stunned that she would even think that. “No sweetheart, of course not at you.”  
“Then why?” She asked, her eyes pleading for an explanation.

Yang sat on the couch and let out a puff of air and tried to release her anger with it.  
“At whoever did this to you. I could kill them for what they did. And, I’m mad at myself.”  
“Why on earth would you be mad at yourself?” Blake asked confused.  
“I know it doesn’t make sense, I didn’t even know you until a few days ago, but I feel like I should have been there. That I should have protected you, kept you safe.”  
“That’s ridiculous, besides you’re here now and you’ve helped me so much. Much more than I deserve.”  
“Now who’s being ridiculous?” Yang shook her head. “I may be helping you now, but it doesn’t feel like enough, nowhere near enough. I really care about you Blake and I don’t know why I have this fierce need inside me to protect and care for you, but it’s there.”  
Blake’s lips curled into a smile as Yang’s words filled her with warmth. “Maybe it’s because of Yang junior.”  
Yang stared at her while her lips twitched in amusement before she barked out a laugh and the tension in the room evaporated.

She stood and placed a gentle hand to Blake’s flat stomach before bending to place an even softer kiss over the thin fabric, right next to her belly button. The tingling in Blake’s tummy burst out until it spread through her entire body.  
Yang whispered softly to the nonexistent baby. “I can’t wait to meet you my little baby dragon.”  
The soft look on Yang’s face, the adorable whisper, and gentle smile made Blake’s entire being melt and for a split second had her fantasizing of what could be if only. Those lilac eyes met hers with humor and Blake quickly shut down her thoughts and schooled her face.  
“If I had known you were going to be this sweet, I’d have let you knock me up ages ago.”  
Yang chuckled.  
“Baby dragon huh?”  
“Well my name means small dragon of sunshine,” Yang shrugged.  
“So, it appears your name suits you.”  
Yang grinned, “just like yours suits you Ms. Belladonna. Speaking of your last name, remember last night when…” Yang stopped mid thought as the doorbell rang. “Oh, you are lucky,” Yang winked then went to answer the door.

“Yang,” Velvet smiled and moved in to kiss her on the cheek.  
“Hey Vel, you’re looking as radiant as ever.”  
“Oh, you flatterer.”  
“Run away with me,” Yang smirked.  
“Sure thing, as long as you tell Coco we’re running away together.”  
“Now why did you have to go and bring your wife into this?” Yang sighed dramatically making Velvet laugh.  
Blake looked a little annoyed when they walked into the living room, but the annoyed scowl was quickly replaced by a polite, yet strained, smile.  
“Blake, sweetheart, I’d like you to meet the main nurse who will be helping you, Mrs. Velvet Scarlatina-Adel.”  
“Hello.”  
“It’s very nice to meet you Blake. Yang has told me a lot about you.”  
Blake quirked a brow at Yang. “Has she now?”  
“Mostly she gushes about how beautiful you are.”  
“Fucking hell Vel,” Yang blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
“What? It’s adorable.”  
Blake’s own cheeks started to burn but Velvet didn’t miss her pleased expression.  
_Interesting, very, very, interesting._ Velvet thought to herself and decided to test her growing theory.

“Yang,” Velvet smirked, glancing at her watch, “aren’t you going to be late for your date?”  
Blake felt a stab of jealousy rip through her at the mention of Yang going on a date.  
“Huh?” Yang looked at her confused then glanced at her own watch. “Shit. I’ve gotta go.” She looked at Blake. “Will you be okay if I go because I can cancel.”  
Oh, a part of Blake was screaming, clawing viciously at her throat to take Yang up on her offer to cancel, but why? Yang didn’t belong to her. They barely knew each other. She shouldn’t be having these fucking feelings.  
“Blake, sweetheart?”  
Blake fought hard to keep her tone neutral. “I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine. You worry too much.”  
“Where you’re concerned, there’s no such thing. If you need me at all for any reason you have my number please use it, even if it’s just because you want pickles or to say hi, okay?”  
“Okay,” Blake smiled shyly still unsure of how to feel about the obvious concern Yang feels for her.  
“Alright, I’ll be back around half five. Is sushi okay for dinner?”  
“I love sushi.”  
“Okay,” Yang stood, still hesitant to leave. Blake was hesitant to let her.  
“Yang, go, or she will hurt you for being late,” Velvet snickered.  
“Yeah,” Yang laughed, rubbing her neck, “yeah she will.” Blake watched her internal struggle, watched Yang turn away, then turn back to her. She squeezed her hand before placing a feather light kiss to her temple. Blake’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact.  
“See you later.”  
“Bye,” the girls said in unison as they watched Yang go.

“So,” Blake said as casually as she could manage, “Yang has a date?”  
“Yep, a standing lunch date every Thursday,” Velvet knew Blake wanted to know more, but waited for her to ask.  
“So, is it serious?”  
“That depends on how you look at it.”  
“What does that mean exactly?”  
“It’s the longest…relationship Yang has ever been in.”  
“Oh,” Blake tried to mask her disappointment but knew she wasn’t doing a good job judging by Velvet’s smirk. “Have you met her?”  
“Yes. She’s an amazing lady. Why are you so interested?” Velvet smiled.  
“Just trying to understand her better. What’s this woman like.”  
Velvet laughed. “She has the best stories. She was actually a patient of Yang’s, it’s how they met. After her appointment she told Yang she would be escorting her to lunch.”  
“And Yang just agreed?”  
“Yeah, now they have a standing lunch date. No matter what else is going on in Yang’s life she always tries to keep it.”  
“I see.”  
“Do you?”  
“No, not really. Yang doesn’t seem like the type who would just agree to something like that.”  
“Well, Maria didn’t really give her a choice.”  
“Still, I guess I just don’t understand.”

“Blake?”  
“Hum?”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Wh-what? Me, jealous?” Blake forced a laugh that sounded fake to her own ears. “I have no reason to be jealous.”  
“And if I told you that Maria was a hot super model who worships the ground Yang walks on, it wouldn’t matter to you one bit?”  
Velvet saw the flash of jealous fury in Blake’s eyes before she looked away.  
“No. If Yang is so superficial that all she wants is a hot model with more looks than brains, then that’s her own business. Gods forbid she’d want someone with actual substance who can string two coherent thoughts together. And what kind of person wants someone to worship the ground they walk on? Is her ego really that fragile she’d need someone to validate her every two seconds?”  
Velvet bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Blake’s outburst.  
“I see.”  
In the silence that fell in the room, Blake squirmed. _Damn it._ “Well, is she?”  
“Is who what?” Velvet asked playing dumb.  
“Is Yang’s _date_ a super model?”  
Velvet smiled. Blake said date the same way someone might say slutty bitch.  
“Uh, no. Maria is an 86-year-old widow who puts up with Yang because she reminds her of her late wife.”  
“Oh,” Blake breathed then laughed. “That is the most adorable and sweetest thing I have ever heard.”

“That’s our Yang. She is the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met. She’s so selfless and fucking gorgeous as sin.”  
Blake quirked a brow at her. “Aren’t you married?”  
“Happily so, but I’ve got eyes don’t I and Yang makes it easy.”  
“Makes what easy?”  
“Makes it easy for people to fall in love with her, but a word of advice, don’t, don’t fall in love with her.”  
“I barely know her.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Why do you say it anyway?”  
“A lot of us have been together since high school. Me, Coco, Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Pyrrha and Weiss have been with Ruby and Yang since middle school and during all that time do you know how many serious relationships Yang has been in?”  
“I don’t know fifteen?”  
“None. Yang is not the type to tie herself to one woman. She’ll usually sleep with a woman a few times… or more as long as they understand that’s all she wants. If they start asking for more Yang ghosts them.”  
“So, she has commitment issues.”  
“It’s more than that and the few people who know aren’t telling.”  
“Are you one of the few?”  
“No. Only Pyrrah and probably Weiss know the full story. Now,” Velvet said as she stood. “It’s time for your medicine and bath.”


	12. Partner

“Rose.”  
“Adel.”  
Coco checked her side mirrors to make sure it was clear then merged into the flow of traffic.  
“Did you see Velvet on your way out?”  
“Yeah, I gave her access directly to our floor so she could bypass the lobby.”  
“Oh good. Now, give it to me straight, is she going to be okay being left alone with this stranger?”  
“I don’t know her well enough, hell, I don’t know her at all to say for certain.”  
Coco pondered Ruby’s words and pursed her lips. “Well, give me a percentage to work with.”  
“I’d say she’s seventy-five leaning toward eighty percent safe.”

Coco nodded and relaxed a touch. “Alright then. How’d the interview go? Was Ms. Shroud forthcoming?”  
Ruby turned to look at her. “It’s a cop.”  
Ruby watched as the same mix of emotions ran through Coco’s body that ran through her own when Blake had told her. Automatic denial, resignation, then fury.  
“I fucking hate wrong cops. They’re a thousand times worse than criminals, because we should know better, we swore an oath, and it makes all good cops who are trying to make a difference look bad.”  
“Preaching to the choir.”

“We need to wrap this up, close this case and fast. Did she give you a name?”  
“No. She’s afraid and doesn’t trust me. I can’t say I blame her after what she’s been through.”  
“Did you flash your puppy dog eyes at her?”  
“Oh, fuck off,” Ruby laughed.  
“What? I’m just saying, if they can melt the Ice Queen’s frigid heart, they can work on anyone.”  
“That’s my fiancé your talking about.”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“And nothing,” Ruby grinned. “I like that she’s cold with everyone but me. Makes me special.”  
“Or cursed.”  
Ruby punched her in the arm.  
“Hey, I’m drivin’ hea’. You wanna die before the wedding?”  
“No, but if you don’t get your shit together and get your ass to the fitting for your tux, Weiss will murder you then me.”  
Coco chuckled. “Yeah she will. Don’t worry, Velvet reminded me today. We’ll swing by sometime later.”

It took them almost an hour of driving through heavy traffic before they finally arrived at the park’s main entrance. With a flash of Coco’s badge, they were waved through a police barricade and were met by a uniformed officer as soon as they parked their unmarked police car.  
“Walk and talk,” Ruby glanced at her name tag, “Officer Bree, what have we got?”  
“We have a Jane Doe hidden amongst the foliage, about 325 yards in.”  
“Scene secure?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Who found her?”  
“A couple of hikers. We’ve got them separated in two different black and whites.”  
“I can take the witnesses if you want to head to the scene,” Coco offered.  
Ruby nodded as she pulled out a pair of latex gloves and began her hike through the densely wooded area.

Following the voices of the crime scene unit and the bright flash of a camera as one of them documented the scene, she finally reached a clearing. The contrast between the bright almost blood red of the leaves strewn about the forest floor and the stark almost sterile white of the sheet the body lay upon was almost artistic, meant to draw the eye directly to her. Her serene face, the way she was posed, even the flowers she held spoke of beauty and peace, but Ruby had long since become used to the killer’s dramatic flair when it came to displaying his victims and she found the display anything but beautiful. She took a deep breath before squatting down to get to work.

Coco had already interviewed the first witness who was still reeling from the shock and wasn’t very helpful. In the car with their second witness, Coco wasn’t expecting much when she continued with her routine questions.  
“So, you came up here to hike with your boyfriend?”  
“Yes officer, I mean detective.”  
“And what time was that?”  
“We got here close to 7 o’clock.”  
“Did you see anyone else during your hike?”  
“No.”  
“What about in the parking lot, were there any other cars when you arrived?”  
“Um, a few maybe? I’m not sure. I wasn’t paying that much attention, but there may have been a van, a couple cars, a cop car I think, maybe a truck too, but honestly I can’t be certain.”  
Coco nodded. “How did you end up in the location where you found the body?”  
She watched the woman roll her eyes and shift in the seat. “We were supposed to have brunch with my parents and the hike took longer than we had originally planned. My boyfriend said he knew a shortcut back to the lot. Shortcut my ass, it took us nearly twice the amount of time then we, we…” she visibly trembled and Coco gave her a moment to settle.

“You’re doing great Miss Soleil. Can you tell me what happened when you discovered the body?”  
“We thought maybe she was asleep, but she wasn’t. She wasn’t asleep,” Ciel said as she turned her head away to wipe the tear from her cheek.  
“Did you touch the body Miss Soleil?”  
She nodded. “I bent down to nudge her, just in case you know, maybe she fell asleep and needed to be somewhere. Then I saw her hands and how they were bound, and I knew something was wrong. I checked for a pulse and there, there, there wasn’t one. I stood up quickly and backed away from her as fast as I could. Bolin called 911 and sprinted to the parking lot to wait for someone to show up. I, I stayed with her. I didn’t want her to be alone. Do, do you think we can go soon? I don’t think I can watch them bring her out.”  
“Soon, I promise, but first we are going to need your clothes and we need to check your hands for any evidence.”  
“Anything, anything I can do to help, I want to. I can’t stop picturing her face.”  
“You just went through something most people never have to go through. You may want to think about talking with someone.”  
“Do you think it will help?”  
“It couldn’t hurt to try. Thank you, Miss Soleil, you have been very helpful. If you remember anything else please contact me anytime,” Coco said and handed her a card.  
"I will send someone over to gather your clothes, then you and your boyfriend are free to go.”

Coco walked over to one of the techs relaying to them that they were clear to gather the needed evidence from the witnesses. She slipped on her own pair of latex gloves then followed after her partner. She reached the clearing and stopped. If you were an outsider looking in you might think that Ruby was cold, unfeeling, detached from it all. A part of you has to be somewhat detached otherwise you’d burn out too quickly. It could affect your home life and your ability to do the job. Ruby played her part well, but Coco knew her, had been her partner for years and her friend for even longer. Through the flat cop face Ruby wore Coco saw the flash of sadness and pity in her eyes at what had been done. The anger and the injustice that a life had been taken, and the steely determination that she would find the answers and put away whoever had caused this loss of a light in the world. She knew that Ruby would carry and keep the dead with her just as she did. The fact that they could still feel so much made them what they were, good cops.

“Is it him?” Coco asked as she finally joined her partner.  
“Judging by the white sheet she’s laid on and the white dress he put her in, I’d have to say yes.”  
“But?”  
“But there are differences. See how her hands are bound with wire to hold the bouquet? That’s new. Plus, she’s nowhere near as damaged. No something went wrong here, went wrong with her.”  
“Maybe he’s escalating? Pissed at Ms. Shroud’s escape?”  
“It’s a possibility we can’t rule out, but see here,” Ruby gestured to the side of the woman’s skull. “He cleaned her like always, but if you look closer you can see a bit of residue, here and here.”  
“Yeah, what is that?”  
“I’m guessing tape. I think he bashed her in the head harder than he meant to and he tried to patch her up, keep her alive. I think that’s why she has the flowers, his form of apology.”  
“That’s some fucked up apology.”  
“Seriously fucked up.”

“Maybe the ME or the lab will come up with something fresh.”  
“We can hope, but he’s a cop Coco. Unless he fucks up royally, we have nothing.”  
“We have Ms. Shroud.”  
“We can’t make her talk, especially since she has the best defense attorney in Vale.”  
“No,” Coco’s eyes widened in shock. “Your mom is her lawyer?”  
“Yeah. I’ll try and talk to her again, but for now we do what we do and hope we catch a break. The ME is on her way now, ETA three minutes. Once she gets here, we can move her and know for sure if it even is our man.”  
“Goodwitch is coming in person? I don’t remember the last time she came out personally.”  
“Four years, five months, and eleven days.”  
Coco’s jaw dropped. “How on earth can you possibly remember that?”  
Ruby looked over, meeting Coco’s eyes. “Third victim of the Huntsman.”  
Coco inhaled sharply through her teeth. “Crazy bastard used to string up his victims like deer then mounted their heads like trophies.”  
“Yeah. I was still in uniform then, but the third victim, Forrest Evervine, was Glenda’s father.”  
“Shit. That’s fucked.”  
“Yes, yes, it is. Here she comes.”

“Detectives.”  
“Doctor Goodwitch,” they responded simultaneously.  
Glenda looked down at the body and sighed.  
“I know you just got here, doctor, but is there anything you can tell us?” Ruby asked.  
“She’s been dead less than twenty-four hours judging by rigor. I won’t know more until I do an autopsy. Are you two finished with her?”  
“Almost. We need to look at the back of her neck.”  
Glenda nodded as she bent down to carefully lift the woman’s head.  
“See it?” Coco asked.  
“Yeah, I see it. Damn it. It’s him. Thank you, doctor. Let us know when you can.”  
“Of course.”


	13. Gifts

Yang popped open the trunk to the SUV and grinned at all the bags littered throughout the back. She had been so thankful that Weiss had been free and willing to help her with clothes shopping. She didn’t know why but the thought of having to purchase clothing that would go against the most intimate parts of Blake had her baulking and blushing furiously, and of course Weiss had given her shit for it.

“What are you five?”

“No, I just, I don’t know,” Yang said as her cheeks burned brighter.

“Honestly, you have no problem taking them off of the countless women you sleep with, I don’t understand why buying them would be so difficult for you.”

“It’s totally different! I just feel like it’s, I don’t know, and invasion of her privacy or something.”

“That would fly if the statement didn’t come from the woman who, when she was drunk, used a pair of my underwear to tie back their unruly mane because it got in the way of her beer ponging.”

Yang laughed. “Hey, they were clean, and I didn’t have a hair tie. Plus, they’re what Ruby handed to me. She said they were lucky and they were. We did win after all.”

“Oh, shut up. I’ve never been able to wear them again after that,” Weiss scowled but Yang could see the hint of amusement in her eyes.

Yang looked over as Weiss’s car door slammed. “Yang? Do you want some help carrying them up?”

“I think I can manage most of them, Princess, but if you have a free hand can you maybe carry the food?”

“Sure.”

The elevator was a bit crowded with all the bags Yang was holding but they managed to make it work.  
“That’s a lot of stuff.”

“Well she literally has nothing. She needs all new clothes and bath stuff, make up, hair crap, and whatever else you women use to transform yourselves into goddesses.”

“Yang, I hate to break it to you, but you’re a woman and you probably have more hair items than all our friends combined.”

“Well my hair is like my trademark. You know how I am about it.”

“Yeah we all know. So, Blake, how’s that going so far?”

“About as well as you’d think with everything that happened.”

“Still, I really am shocked you let her move into your fortress of solitude.”

Yang laughed. “What am I Superman?”

“Might as well be, with your strength and alter ego.”

“So, which is the real me? The hero or the nerd?”

“Definitely the nerd you loser,” Weiss smirked and stepped out of the elevator onto their floor.

With no free hands available Weiss opened Yang’s door for her. Yang immediately dropped all the bags onto the dining room table then went back for the food Weiss was still holding.

“Thanks for your help Princess, seriously.”

“No problem. We should get drinks after the dinner; gods know we’ll need them.”

“I can get behind that.”

“Just make me one promise, don’t disappear one drink in to run off with the first girl who hits on you.”

“I never run off with the first girl, unless I’m bored.”

“So, you’re always bored then?”

Yang laughed. “Well, it has been a week since I last slept with someone.”

“A record for you no?” Weiss grinned. “I bet you $50 you don’t even remember her name.”

“Of course I do and _their_ names were snooty blonde who likes to beg and handsy indigo with the amazing mouth.”

Weiss laughed. “Oh my gods. Are they programmed into your phone that way?”

“Nah, they’re just Blonde and Indigo in my phone. I think the naked pictures for the contact photos is more than enough information for future reference.”

“You’re unbelievable you know. I wish you’d settle down a little.”

“Okay mom, I’m done with this conversation.”

Weiss shook her head and unlocked her own door. “You know I love you right?”

“I know, you’re practically obsessed with me. It’s embarrassing.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and went into her condo.  
Yang smiled and whispered to herself. “I love you too.”

Yang looked up in surprise as Weiss’s door flew back open revealing a positively fuming Weiss. “Yang! What the fuck happened to my table?”

“Oh, shit, um, ask Rubes, she uh, did it. Gotta go.”

“Yang, I swear if you had anything to do with this, I will strangle you in your sleep tonight. I have a key to your condo and they will _never_ find your body.”

“How can someone so short be so scary?”

“Yang!”

“Sorry, sorry. Me and Rubes were wrestling today and it kinda broke?”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “The both of you are going to make this up to me or so help me gods I will chop up your bodies into little pieces and feed them to Zwei.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Weiss huffed and slammed the door.  
Yang winced and went into her own condo flipping the locks behind her, wishing she had one of those locks like they had in hotel rooms, not that any sort of lock would keep Weiss out. She would probably just glare at it and it would unlock itself out of fear.

Yang set the food on the table and looked toward the living room for the first time since coming home. She froze for five seconds, staring at Blake, then her lips started to twitch into a grin.

“Don’t,” Blake warned which only made Yang’s grin spread wider.

“I swear to the gods Yang if you laugh,” Blake said as her eyes narrowed.

Yang couldn’t help it she started to laugh which caused Velvet to start laughing which in turn made Yang laugh harder until she was bent over gasping for air.

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep!”

Yang laughed harder and pulled out her phone to snap a picture of Blake.

“You did _NOT_ just take a picture of me!”

“I did, I so did. Holy fuck sweetheart.”

“Erase it. _NOW_!”

Yang grinned, “make me.”

“Oh, you are so fucking dead. When I can move on my own again, you are fucking dead.”

“Gods I love it when you’re feisty, and honestly, I never thought anyone could make a muumuu look so sexy. Hot pink is definitely your color.”

Blake threw a couch cushion at her which Yang easily dodged.

Velvet laughed. “After her bath, I couldn’t let her put those scrubs back on and your room, well I know how you feel about your sanctum, so this was the only option.”

“I love you Vel, have I ever told you that? Even more so now.” Yang dodged another cushion that flew toward her face.

“Aw that’s sweet, and in case she does manage to murder you, I love you too, but I should get going.”

“You sure? I bought plenty of food.”

“I’m sure.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“No, I can uber it.”

“No, don’t do that. Why don’t you just take my car instead?”

Velvet’s eyes lit up. “No way.”

Yang laughed. “Way. I never drive it anyway. I much prefer bumblebee.”

“You, Yang Xiao Long, are going to let me drive your R8? You’re messing with me, right?”

“Never with you Vel. In fact, just keep it for the length of the job that way Co doesn’t have to worry about you, but do not let her drive my car.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Alright.” Yang removed a key fob from her keys and handed it to her friend.

“This is so awesome!” Velvet reached up on her tippy toes and kissed Yang on the cheek. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

Yang smiled as she watched her leave.

“You hungry, sweetheart?”

Blake just glared at her.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Oh, what gave you that idea?”

Yang grinned. “Well, if it makes you feel any better all of those bags are for you if you’d like to change. I can’t promise they’re not all filled with muumuus though.”  
Blake threw yet another couch cushion at her.

Yang laughed. “If you’re done throwing stuff at me, I got you a gift.”

“You did?” Blake said surprised. “Why would you do that?”

“I wanted to. It’s nothing big.”

Yang walked back to the bags she brought and rummaged through them. Grabbing the bag she needed, she sat next to Blake and handed her a box wrapped in a deep purple paper.  
Blake couldn’t help it she grinned, excited to see what was inside, she pulled off the lid. It was a small stuffed black cat with the softest fur and bright golden eyes, not unlike her own. When she checked the collar around its neck she laughed.

“Shroud,” she held it up to her face to try to hide how touched she really was by the small gesture and discovered Shroud smelled faintly like Yang.

“This is no ordinary stuffed animal you know. Shroud is magical and will help keep your bad dreams away.”

“Thank you, Yang. You’re, she’s, this was really sweet. I love her.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Blake smiled shyly.

“I have one more gift, but it isn’t for you.”

“Who’s it for?”

Yang handed Blake another box, this one wrapped in gold paper. She looked at the gift tag and snorted out a laugh before she rolled her eyes.

“How could I not get my pretend baby something?”

Blake opened the box and found a stuffed golden dragon inside. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Well what should we name her?”

“Who? The baby? I thought she was Yang junior.”

“No not our baby, our pet dragon.”

“Oh,” Blake laughed. “Um, why don’t you name her? After all I technically named Shroud and our baby.”

“Alright, give her here, let’s take a good look.”

Yang studied the dragon from every angle making Blake chuckle at just how cute she was being.

“Do you think she breaths fire?”

“Well what sort of dragon would she be if she didn’t?”

“True. Okay I’ve got it. She’s Ember.”

“Ember,” Blake tossed it around and nodded. “I like it.”

Blake went through the rest of the things Yang had bought for her while Yang plated up their food for them. There were indeed more muumuus, which she rolled her eyes at, but she also blushed slightly at the underwear Yang had picked out for her.

“There’s a lot of lace in here.”

Yang’s cheeks pinked as she carried the food to set on the coffee table.

“Hey, don’t blame me for that. I didn’t pick them.”

“You didn’t?”

“No, it felt…wrong to buy you something I have no right seeing.”

“Gods, you’re cute,” Blake blurted out then blushed. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but she smiled seeing how flustered it made Yang. Hearing the snippets of conversations Yang had with her friends over the last few days it made it seem like Yang was smooth and confident, which she was, but the fact that she alone seemed to be able to fluster Yang made her heart flutter.

“I, uh, think you’re cute too. Hell, did that sound as lame as I think it did?”

“Maybe,” Blake chuckled and Yang shook her head.

“I’m going to get us some drinks.”

“Thirsty?” Blake grinned.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea,” Yang winked and went to get their drinks.

“Hey Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think after dinner we could, um, maybe pick off where we left off last night?”

“You mean reading?”  
Blake nodded and Yang grinned.

“Of course, but let’s read in your room. I don’t mind carrying you, but I’d hate to wake you if you fell asleep.”

“Uh, uh, um,” was all she could get to come out of her mouth at the thought of Yang in bed with her.

“That was very succinct,” Yang chuckled. “I can sit on the floor if it would make you feel more comfortable. I don’t mind.”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Blake swallowed hard past her nerves.

Blake changed into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. There was no way she was going to wear that hideous muumuu to bed. She doubted she could even sleep with the hot pink searing her eyeballs and practically glowing in the dark. She had just tucked herself under the covers with Shroud and Ember, when Yang joined her carrying their book. Yang opted to stay on top of the blankets with her back propped up against the headboard. Blake scooted her pillow closer to Yang, drawn in by her warmth, as they settled in to read. A few chapters in, when it was Yang’s turn to read, she absentmindedly started to run her fingers through Blake’s hair. Blake closed her eyes at the gentle touch and soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a suggestion from Shadowdoom286, I'm trying a new layout with more spacing between dialogue to make it easier to read. Let me know if you guys like this better :) Thanks for reading!


	14. Early Morning

“Rise and shine!”

“Ugh, Velvet?” Blake muttered, voice laced with annoyance and hoarse from sleep.

“Yes?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s 6:30.”

“In the morning?! What are you insane? Go away and come back when it’s actually morning,” Blake groaned as she pulled the blankets up to cocoon herself.

Velvet smirked and tried to tug the blankets from Blake’s surprisingly firm grip. “No can do. Up and at ’em. Your breakfast is ready.”

“Too tired to eat. I’ll choke and die. Do you really want that on your conscious?”

“First off, I’m a nurse. If you choke, I won’t let you die. Second, what if I promise to show you something that will be worth waking up for?”

“Nothing is worth waking up this early, _nothing_.”

“I promise you won’t regret it,” Velvet sang cheerfully, so cheerfully that Blake contemplated punching her in the throat.

“You’re not going to go away, are you?” Blake said a bit testily as she resigned herself to being pulled out of her warm bed that smelled faintly like Yang.

“Nope.”

“Fine! But I swear to the gods it better be worth it.”

Velvet escorted Blake to the bathroom to freshen up then wheeled her into the dining room, setting her up at the table where a plate of fluffy pancakes and a cup of tea waited for her.

“So, where’s this thing you claimed would be worth getting up at the ass crack of dawn for? Because if it’s these pancakes, you’re wrong.”

Velvet smiled down at her before gesturing to the private balcony. Blake quirked a brow in confusion as her gaze traveled to where Velvet had gestured.

“Guhggg.” Blake’s jaw dropped almost comically as an odd gurgling moan tumbled passed her lips, caused by the saliva that immediately pooled in the back of her throat.

There doing pull ups, on some sort of workout equipment Blake had failed to spot previously, was her blonde doctor looking glorious as sin. Her golden locks were pulled back into a high ponytail while her tantalizing figure was clad in nothing but dark grey joggers and a black sports bra that barely contained her ample bosom. Bloody hell, how was her little bi heart supposed to handle a fucking goddess working out without a proper shirt on? Blake couldn’t stop staring. Her eyes followed a droplet of sweat enviously as it travelled a path down Yang’s chiseled abs. Gods, she wanted to lick it off of her.

Blake barely registered Velvet’s chuckle next to her.

“I take it was worth getting out of bed for?”

Blake squirmed in her wheelchair as she fought the urge to rub her thighs together in hopes to create enough friction to allow some sort of release from the heat that gathered in her core.

“Blake? Blake?” Velvet repeated when she failed to get her attention. She finally snapped her fingers in front of Blake’s face to try to snap her out of the trance she had fallen into.

“Shhh,” Blake whispered. “Can’t talk, busy.”

“Well, you may want to pick your jaw up off the floor before she finishes and comes in here to see you sitting in a pool of your own drool.”

“I am not drooling,” Blake said indignantly as she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth in case she actually had been drooling. “And even if I had been, can you blame me? I mean look at her! She doesn’t have a shirt on!”

“Well to be fair, Yang has lived alone for a really long time, so she probably didn’t think about someone else in the house, and even if she did, she probably didn’t think I’d be here this early.”

“What time are you supposed to be here?”

“Today? Not until 8:30, but Coco was getting an early start so I figured I might as well too, plus she wanted to ride in Yang’s car and who am I to deny her that joy?” Velvet chuckled.

“Good morning ladies,” Yang smiled at the pair.

Blake’s mind went blank. She registered talking, but the words that were being spoken were completely lost on her. Her eyes wandered over Yang’s body, following the motion of Yang’s towel as she dried off the sweat. Her eyes danced over Yang’s biceps and the gold dragon tattoo that snaked around her right one. It was magnificent, surrounded by red and white rose petals and black bird feathers. Her eyes continued to follow the towel’s path as it wiped across Yang’s chest and another tattoo of what appeared to be a yellow flaming heart over where her actual heart would lay. She was studying it, trying to commit the design to memory when lilac eyes met hers and snapped her back to reality.

“What?” Blake asked confused. Yang had bent at the waist so their eyes could meet.

Yang chuckled. “I said my eyes are up here sweetheart.”

Blake’s face immediately flushed a bright red as she stammered out an explanation. “I-I-I was just admiring your tattoo.”

“I bet that’s not all you were admiring,” Velvet snorted.

Blake covered her face from embarrassment. “Gods, will you go put some clothes on or something?”

“Yes dear. I’m going to jump in the shower first,” Yang said as she swaggered away. “By the way sweetheart, I can feel you staring at my ass,” she chuckled and heard Blake swear.

“Was not! Damn it,” Blake grumbled to herself as she heard Yang’s bedroom door shut.

Velvet smirked at Blake. “You so were.”

“Maybe,” Blake squirmed. “So, what does your wife do?” Blake asked trying to change the subject as she cut into her pancakes with the side of her fork.

“Oh, she’s Ruby’s partner. I thought you knew.”

Velvet watched as Blake froze, a triangle of pancake half raised to her open mouth.

“I’ll take that as a you had no clue.”

Blake very slowly placed her fork back down on her plate and looked at Velvet.

“No, I had no clue. I’m not sure how comfortable I am with you here.”

“Blake, if you’re worried about having to sensor yourself around me you don’t have to be.”

Blake was now white-knuckling the arm of her wheelchair. “Sorry, but talk is cheap. She’s your wife, I can’t risk it.”

“Coco has never once pried into my client’s privacy. She respects me far too much to try to get me to divulge information like that and I’ve never inserted myself into one of her investigations. I’m know trust is hard, but I am a professional.”

“I’m still not sure.”

“Just give it a week, and if you still feel you don’t want me here then I’ll go.”

“Or I can ask Yang to have you go now.”

“You can, but there are very few people Yang would trust to care for you. She knows me and my wife. She would never have let me to tend to you if she thought I’d run off to tattle to Coco about every little thing you happen to let slip.”

Blake sat quietly as she debated with herself internally. She was always really careful about what she’d reveal to others and so far, had never let anything slip that she didn’t want known. Velvet had yet to ask her any personal questions about her past or what happened to her and if she was anything like Yang she wouldn’t pry. Yang trusted Velvet and although she didn’t exactly trust Yang, she didn’t exactly not trust her either.

“Alright,” Blake said slowly. “But the second you ask any questions that seem too personal, you’re gone.”

Velvet nodded. “Understood, now eat your breakfast.”

After breakfast, Blake was curled up as much as she could be on the couch with another mug of tea. She had just cracked open her book when Yang returned fresh from her shower. Blake struggled to keep her jaw from dropping open once again when she saw what she was wearing. A dark blue suit with a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone and showed just the right amount of cleavage. A perfectly folded pocket square and white sneakers finished the look. Damn she looked good, really, really good.

Blake cleared her throat and surprised herself by actually being able to form words.

“Why are you all dressed up?”

“I have my stupid family dinner tonight.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize it was so formal.”

Yang smiled. “It’s not. A long time ago me, Weiss, and Ruby started dressing up to annoy our parents because it’s a far cry from being a relaxing evening with family. Once,” Yang laughed, “I wore a tux with tails complete with cane and top hat. I even wore a monocle.”

Blake laughed. “Oh my god. I bet you looked great though.”

“It was a look. I think Weiss has some pictures. She’s decked out in a bridal dress before and I’m actually having something made, think Commodus from that movie Gladiators.”

“You mean like tunic, cape, and armor?”

“Don’t forget the crown,” Yang grinned.

“Now that I’d really like to see.”

“I guess you’ll just have to stick around then, won’t you sweetheart?”

“Why Yang, are you proposing?” Blake batted her eyelashes and made Yang laugh.

“Cheeky, I like it, but alas, I’ve got to go. One of my mother’s, um, employees, needs medical assistance. I’m having drinks tonight after dinner so I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but your other nurse will be here about an hour before Vel is scheduled to be off. I can try to make it back if you want me here when you meet her?”

“I think I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure, because Nora can be a lot to handle and get used to.”

“Yeah, I have your number if I need you. Go and try to have fun.”

Yang scoffed, “You wouldn’t say that if you had to attend one of my dinners.”

Yang walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her hand lightly before turning towards the door. Thinking about Weiss’s and Yang’s conversation she overheard from the night before, Blake wanted to ask Yang if she planned on coming home tonight at all or if she was planning to go home with some random stranger. It wasn’t her business and she had no right to ask, so she swallowed down the question that threatened to spew from her lips, but a part of her hoped she’d come home.


	15. Forensics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put this up yesterday but with volume 8 releasing, getting a new President and VP <3, and galaxycon, I didn't have a chance. It's a little shorter but I hope you still enjoy it! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic!

“Doctor Goodwitch, I hope you have some good news for us,” Ruby asked. 

“I wouldn’t say it was good news, detective.”

“Then news?”

Glenda sighed as she stood up from her desk and walked over to a filing cabinet to pluck out a folder from within, then moved to a large shelf to remove a large cardboard box sealed with tape and marked “evidence” before settling back behind her desk.

“I’d offer you two a seat, but I know you’d just decline,” Glenda said as she opened the file folder. “COD was blunt force trauma to the head. She would have been knocked unconscious immediately and had a slim chance of survival if she had received proper medical attention afterward. Since she did not, it would have taken between three to six hours for her to finally succumb to her injuries.”

“Shit,” Coco hissed under her breath.

“The brand to her neck was done perimortem, but other than that and the trauma to the head she didn’t suffer any other injuries.”

“Have you managed to identify her?”

Glenda nodded. “We ran her prints through AFIS and got a hit. Her name is Gwen Darcy. She was twenty-six. Originally from Vacuo, her family moved when she was seventeen to a smallish town about six hours from here called Maidens Ridge. She moved to Vale about a year ago. Next of kin should be arriving later this afternoon.”

“Anything else?” Ruby asked.

“She was cleaned but there were minute traces of an adhesive substance in her hair and on her left temple. All evidence we’ve gathered is in the box and will be taken to the lab today.”

“We’ll take it, we’re heading there next,” Coco stated as she shifted to take the box. “We’ll also take copies of all your findings.”

“I suspected as much. This file contains copies of all my findings, and I took the liberty of filling out the evidence release forms prior to your arrival. They just need your signatures.”

“Thanks doc. If you discover anything else, please let us know,” Ruby said as she gathered the file.

“The family is going to want her remains.”

“We can’t release her. The brand isn’t public knowledge and we’d like to keep it that way.”

Glenda sighed again.

“I figured. I’ll be in touch.”

With the evidence safely stored in the trunk, the detectives made their way to the forensic labs. Ruby was driving while Coco was working on her laptop.

“Thoughts?” Ruby asked.

“Well it’s about what we figured. Just doing some research and it appears a vehicle registered to Ms. Darcy was found about an hour outside of the city with a flat tire and was towed, today actually. I already put in to have it impounded and brought to us so the geeks can comb through it.”

Ruby nodded. “Vehicle coming toward or leading away from the city?”

“Toward. I texted Goodwitch already and asked. Her parents said she had gone to visit them but left late to come home. She had to work the next day. What are you thinking? Opportunity or targeted?”

“I wouldn’t discount opportunity but what are the chances that she would match our vic profiles almost exactly?”

“There are a lot of noirettes between the ages of twenty and thirty running around the city.”

“Yes, but at that exact place at the exact right time? I bet he targeted her. He’s a cop. If she didn’t get a flat, I think he would have pulled her over.”

“You thinking he’s maybe highway patrol?” Coco asked as her gaze sharpened.

“No. Yang said the officer who interviewed her was clad in khaki, highway patrol wears brown uniforms. What do we know about Maidens Ridge?”

Coco rapidly typed on her computer.

“Maidens Ridge, population just under 5,000. They have a small police force. Four fulltime officers, and two part time, plus their Chief,” Coco smiled. “And guess what color their uniforms are.”

“Son of a bitch,” Ruby swore as she slammed her had on the steering wheel. 

“My sentiments exactly. You know how these small-town stations are though, Ruby, they probably won’t be welcoming or accommodating.”

“You never know, miracles can happen. We need to go down there ourselves. Maybe we can ask the Captain to reach out to their Chief? Who is their Chief?”

“A man by the name of Adam Taurus, he’s been Chief for a couple of years.”

“Yeah, we’ll ask the Captain when we get back and we need to run them all, thoroughly, but quietly. For now,” Ruby spoke as she pulled into a parking spot. “Let’s hope Penny has some good news for us.”

“Salutations Detectives!” Penny said cheerfully.

“Hi Penny!” Ruby responded just as cheerfully while Coco just nodded. “Do you have anything for us?”

Penny’s face lost some of her cheer as she frowned slightly.

“Unfortunately, I do not. We just don’t have enough techs to process all the evidence we receive, and we are backed up.”

“How long do you think it will be?” Ruby asked.

“That depends. Do you mean how long do you think it will be before we can process it or how long until we have results back?”

“Both?”

“Even with the rush order put on due to it being a homicide it will be about eight weeks before we can even get to it, then another few to get results.”

“Eight weeks!” Coco shouted.

Penny nodded. “Then another few before results come back.”

“This is bulls…,” Coco started until she was elbowed aside by Ruby.

“Penny,” Ruby smiled, “come on. Work with me here. Is there anything I can do to get you to bump it up higher?”

“Are you trying to bribe me? Because I’ll have you know that…”

Ruby frantically waved her hands to cut her off. “No, no, no. Don’t be silly. I would never do that, but if you did bump it up it could be, you know, the best early wedding gift I could ever get from one of my groomswomen,” Ruby smiled innocently.

“Really?” Penny said eagerly.

“Really.”

“I’ll bump it up then!” Penny said as she frantically typed into her keyboard. “The best I can do is four weeks, plus a double rush job on results so about six maybe seven weeks,” she smiled.

Ruby pulled her into a hug. “Penny you are the best!”

Penny pretended to buff her nails against her lab coat.

“That includes the evidence from the Shroud case, right?”

“The assault and kidnapping?”

Ruby nodded.

“No, it’s not a priority case so you’re looking at roughly six months and since when does homicide investigate a crime without an actual homicide?”

“It’s related to our homicide. She’s our lone survivor.”

“What?” Penny said as she typed into her keyboard once again. “That isn’t anywhere in my files.”

“It should be,” Ruby said confused.

“But it’s not. I’m looking at it right now. I’ll add the evidence tags to the current homicide investigation, so the evidence is processed along with the rest.”

“Thank you, Penny, seriously.”


	16. Invitation

Yang was exhausted. She absolutely hated family dinners. Okay, to be fair, family dinners actually weren’t horrible if they didn’t include _him_ , and Yang for the life of her couldn’t understand why they had to. He put everyone on edge, even Qrow, and they still hung out on occasion. She knew her mothers meant well, but they didn’t have the first clue what she had to endure, what she went through with that man, and she wasn’t about to tell them. A part of Yang still struggled with thinking she had deserved what he had done to her. She knew it was bullshit, she was a child, but the thought still lingered inside her like a cancer.

“Yangarang!”

Yang had a split second to brace herself as a tiny orange blur launched itself at her.

“You don’t write, you don’t call, I never get to see you.”

“Norie,” Yang grinned as she tried to pry the woman off her. I saw you a week ago, we had lunch.”

“Pfft,” Nora replied as she let go and waved her hand to wave the comment away. “That was so last week. Stop living in the past Yang. What about this week?”

“You’re seeing me right now and we’ve talked on several occasions this week to set up the nursing gig.”

Nora waved her hand again. “That was for work. It’s completely different.”

“You’re not even a nurse Norie!”

“Pfft, details, schneetails.”

Yang laughed.

“You’re home early. Way earlier than I expected.”

“And?” Yang replied almost defensively.

“And…who did you bang at the bar?”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t bang, as you so delightfully put it, someone every time I go to a bar.”

Nora snorted. “Since when.”

“Since,” Yang paused, “since now apparently.”

“Are you feeling alright? Don’t tell me you’ve lost your touch. How can I live vicariously through you if you’re not out there bangin’ chicks left and right? Did you at least get hit on? Tell me you at least got hit on.”

“First of all, you’re straight, why are you living vicariously through me when chicks aren’t your thing. Secondly of course I got hit on.”

“I knew it!” Nora shouted. “How many times? Were they cute? Are you going to go out with any of them?”

“For the ever love of the gods,” Yang sighed. “I don’t know, some of them, and no.”

“Awesome! Welp, I should go home and coax Ren into making me dinner. See you later!”

Yang sighed and shook her head as she headed toward her bedroom to change. Blake’s door was open. She smiled at her as she walked by, took two steps, then froze as her mind caught up to what she saw. She took two steps backwards and stared at Blake.

“Wh-what is it?” Blake asked nervously as she gripped the book she was reading tighter.

“What are you wearing?” Yang asked. It looked like a black robe with white trim that fell just above her midthigh. It was unfairly sexy.

“It’s a, it’s a yukata. Does it look weird or something?” Blake blushed as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“No, no, it’s good, uh, great even,” Yang smiled and waved while she listened to Blake giggle. _Why in the fuck am I waving? Smooth Yang, real smooth._ Yang chastised herself in her head then took a deep breath before speaking again. “So, tell me sweetheart, what does one wear under a yukata?”

Blake smirked at her then let her eyes fall to her book. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Yang fought hard to keep her cheeks from pinking up. She wished she knew if she succeeded or not. _Seriously why does she affect me like this? It’s nerve-racking._ “That _is_ why I asked.”

“Well, maybe one day I’ll tell you,” Blake said playfully. “If you’re good and behave yourself.”

“Oh, I can be good sweetheart, I can be _really_ good.”

“Then I guess you’ll find out…, some day.”

Yang grinned. “I look forward to it. I’m going to go change. Are you up for reading tonight?”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, but you can’t blame me if I try to peek under your yukata.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Blake said confidently. “You’re too much the gentlewoman.”

“You think so huh?”

Blake made the mistake of looking up and was met with a piercing lilac gaze, and just like that their conversation went from playful to something more. If you could describe sex with just a look, she was positive the one Yang was giving her now was it. It roared with confidence, spoke of promises, and hinted at danger. Blake swallowed hard as her pulse quickened. She forced her eyes to return to her book and hoped Yang couldn’t tell just how much that look leveled her. She licked her lips and prayed her voice didn’t shake.

“I know so.”

“Maybe I am, at least where you’re concerned. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here,” Blake spoke then let out a puff of air when she saw she had gone.

She couldn’t deny that Yang is sexy, far too sexy and charming for her own good, and yes, she could admit at least to herself that she was physically attracted to Yang, how could she not be? But something had been slowly shifting inside her. Lurking just beneath the surface trying to claw its way out, but she’s not ready and doesn’t know if she ever will be ready to examine what that is exactly.

“Ready?” Yang smiled brightly as she grabbed their book and jumped into Blake’s bed.

Blake laughed. “Someone’s excited.”

“Of course I am, how could I not be excited to be in a beautiful woman’s bed when she’s wearing a sexy fucking yukata and nothing else.”

“I-I didn’t say I wasn’t wearing anything underneath.”

“Just using my imagination, I have a _really_ good imagination, and can I just say damn sweetheart you are perfect.”

“Ya-Ya-Yang,” Blake blushed.

“I love it when you blush,” Yang grinned as Blake buried her face in Yang’s arm.

“Stop teasing me. I’m still mad at you.”

Yang’s smile fell. “You’re mad at me? What did I do?”

“You could have warned me about Nora.”

“I did warn you!”

“Not enough! How can someone have so much energy and aren’t nurses supposed to be, I don’t know, calm?”

“Well Norie isn’t exactly a nurse.”

“Come again.”

“She just finished med school and is taking a short break before she starts her residency. She’s focusing on sports medicine.”

“Ah, okay, that makes a little more sense. Are any of your friends not involved in the medical field or justice system?”

“That depends, what do you do for a living aside from being sexy?”

Blake rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smile. “Right now, being sexy is my full-time job.”

“And damn do you do it ever so well,” Yang winked.

“Careful, I may actually start to believe you think I’m sexy.”

“Blake, you are sexy. I bet you had guys tripping over themselves to be with you.”

“Not so much. I’ve only been in one serious relationship and it didn’t end so well.”

Yang studied her face and saw she was being serious. “How can that possibly be? You’re gorgeous, smart, funny, witty, kind, caring. I could write a novel about how amazing you are.”

Blake blushed at the compliment. “I’ve gone on a few dates, but no one ever stuck around. Plus, my friends were a little overprotective of me back then, and that probably put some people off.”

“There’s a difference between being overprotective and flat out cock blocking. Which was it, I wonder? I bet you they were in love with you, and not in the _oh she’s my bestie, I love her so much_ sort of way. More in the _damn I want to pour chocolate sauce on her and lick it off_ way, so totes cock blocking.”

“What? No, of course they weren’t…”. Blake began and trailed off when she thought about it.

Fuck Yang was right. Both of them had asked her out at one point in time during their friendships. She had turned them both down because she didn’t see either of them that way and that was the end of it, or so she thought, but now that Yang had put the thought in her head, she couldn’t get it out. How many times had they trailed along on her dates, bad talked anyone who was interested in her, physically confronted anyone she had gone out with? Did they do that because they truly cared or because they wanted her to themselves? She just didn’t know anymore.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Maybe, I don’t know, but I do know that you can wipe that smug look off your face.”

Yang grinned. “Sorry, not sorry, but hey if it makes you feel any better you have a one up on me. I’ve never seriously dated anyone, but that is mostly due to personal choice.” Yang shrugged. “But we’re getting off the subject.”

“What was the subject again?”

“What you do for a living.”

“Oh, right, right. Nothing right now.”

“Okay well what would you do if you could choose anything?”

“I’d like to either own a bookstore or become a writer.”

“Why not do both?”

Blake sighed. “I don’t exactly have the startup capital to start a business and my writing isn’t that great.”

“Maybe you’re being too hard on yourself. I would love to read anything you’ve written if you’d let me.”

“I’ve never shared my work with anyone before.”

“Then how do you know you’re writing isn’t great?”

“I just…know.”

“Please sweetheart, I mean it. I’d love to read anything you’ve written, if you let me. Besides even if one person loves your stuff wouldn’t it make it worth taking the time to write it?”

“Yeah, but I can’t make a living that way.”

“Which is why the bookstore is your fallback. Own the bookstore and write that way you can do two things you’ve always wanted. I’ll even invest.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I believe in you Blake.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I’m starting to, little by little. Just think about it. It’s an open-ended offer.”

Blake shook her head stunned. “Can we just read, please?”

“Alright, alright, but before I forget, my mother insisted I invite you to the next family dinner.”

“Insisted? I thought she asked you before to invite me and you told her no.”

“That was my mom not my mother,” Yang continued when she saw Blake’s look of confusion. “I know it’s a little confusing. Me and Ruby are half-sisters, we have the same father. Summer is Ruby’s birth mom and Raven is mine, but the two of them are married.”

“Okay, and what about your father?”

“The three of them were in a relationship once upon a time, but Taiyang is no longer a part of theirs. He attends the dinners because for some fucked up reason my mothers think it’s a good idea no matter how shitty they end up turning out.”

“So why is it different when your mother tells you to ask me as opposed to your mom?”

“My mother is the head of our family and you don’t exactly tell her no.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“It’s up to you. It’s not going to be fun or comfortable, like at all. You’ll probably wish you had declined after meeting everyone.”

“Sounds…great.”

Yang laughed. “You have some time to think about it. Also, um, my sister is getting married soon.”

“I heard that somewhere,” Blake smiled.

“Well I’m allowed to bring a plus one and was wondering if you’d like to come with me. Before you say yes or no, I should tell you the wedding is taking place on Patch. They rented out an entire resort I guess you could call it. There’s cabins and fancy tents that are nestled amongst the trees that sit within yards of the beach.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“We, um, would have to share the cabin, it uh, only has one bed.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck but quickly continued when Blake quirked her brow. “You could take it though! It’s in a bedroom and I can sleep on the couch. Just think about that too and let me know when you’ve decided.”

Blake nodded. “So, reading now?”

“Gods yes,” Yang chuckled as she adjusted her pillow and waited for Blake to get situated.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Blake smiled as she scooted her pillow closer to Yang.

Yang opened the book and began to read.


	17. Setbacks

“I started to do light runs on our favorite police force last night until Velvet finally put her foot down.”

“It’s cute how whipped you are,” Ruby teased.

“I’d argue, but it’s true.”

“Can you say that again into my phone? Speak loudly and enunciate.”

Coco rolled her eyes. “Can we perhaps get back to work since it’s what they pay us for.”

“Please, it’s not like you actually need the meager paycheck they give us. Your trust fund was as big, if not bigger, than mine, and you already have complete access to yours. I still have two years before I get complete control over mine.”

“Runs, bad guys, corrupt cops, justice, any of this bringing you back to you know, work?”

“Fine be that way,” Ruby sighed dramatically. Who did you run?”

“Thank you. I started with the Chief of course. Adam Taurus age thirty-two. Joined the force five years ago but spent the last two years as chief when their last chief, one Sienna Khan, died under suspicious circumstances.”

“Suspicious circumstances?”

“She was out on a call with Taurus when the suspects supposedly open fired on them, killing Khan before Taurus managed to kill them in turn. It was suspicious due to the fact that Khan’s weapon was still holstered, one suspect was unarmed, and the other suspect only fired two rounds. One slug was recovered from Khan’s body, the other recovered from a dumpster ninety degrees to the right of where the officers were standing. Which means he either accidentally fired, was a really, _really_ bad shot, or…”

“Or it was a set up,” Ruby shook her head.

“Exactly. According to a witness that turned up missing shortly after giving his statement, Taurus open fired on the suspects killing them both, pulled out a drop piece, fired at Khan and planted the weapon. Forensics confirmed the shot that killed Khan was shot far closer than where the suspects had been standing.”

“Shiiiit.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“And nothing happened to him?”

“He was investigated briefly, but when the witness disappeared and the only account they had was one of a decorated police officer, they let it go.”

“That is some bullshit,” Ruby responded angrily.

“Small town, remember?”

“Still bullshit.”

Coco nodded in absolute agreement.

“Is there anything more on the douche bag?”

“Probably but that will require more digging. I do find one thing interesting though, but it doesn’t deal with said douche.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Our first vic was murdered about a year ago, right?”

“One year, two weeks, and four days ago.”

“That’s only a little after our two part time officers, Sun Wukong and Ilia Amitola, moved to Maidens Ridge from Menagerie and joined the force. Could just be a coincidence, but I hate coincidences.”

Ruby smirked. “That is interesting, and I have to agree, I hate coincidences. Menagerie,” Ruby squinted into the distance trying to recall what she could remember of the island. “It’s run by a, what is it, a Chieftain, right?”

“That’s right. The chieftain is an intimidating but well-respected man named Ghira Belladonna.” Coco smiled broadly, “now, I’ll give you a million dollars if you can tell me the name of his only child.”

“Bob.”

Coco laughed. “No, but close. His only child is a twenty-six-year-old female by the name of Blake.”

Ruby gasped. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Blake as in Yang’s Blake?”

Coco turned her laptop around to show the picture she had brought up on her screen. “One and the same.”

“Well fuck me sideways. Wukong and Amitola, they must be the so-called friends Blake said betrayed her for the blue line. Did you run the remaining officers?”

“Yeah, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black joined the force about three years ago. Corsac Albain joined about the time Taurus became chief, and lastly Hazel Rainart. He joined about the same time Taurus did.”

“Anything suspicious pop on them?”

“Nothing too suspicious but it’s pretty clear that most, if not all, the squad is dirty.”

Ruby shook her head. “We need more information about Blake, the officers, and the chief of police. We also need to find out how her friends betrayed her exactly and just how dirty the squad is.”

“We need to tread lightly here Ruby. If they get a whiff we are looking at them it’s not going to be good.”

“So, we tread lightly, but tread we must. One man held Blake against her will. One man is our killer.”

“Not necessarily. Think about it Ruby, we don’t know what the hell that squad is doing. They could be killing people left and right for all we know, masking their kills by making it seem as if a crazed serial killer is on the loose.”

“No. No way. If they’re killing people, they’re dumping the bodies. They don’t want the type of attention a serial killer could bring. All the vics were dumped around our city, not theirs.”

Coco nodded in agreement. “Our killer is meticulous and very specific. The murders started a little over a year ago, probably awhile after Blake and her friends arrived.”

“Yes, and all of our vics look eerily like Blake. Serial killers are often compelled to kill due to fear of rejection and often feel the need to eliminate the object of their affections by destroying copies. She’s the key.”

“Yeah,” Coco sighed, “she is the key, but that still doesn’t narrow down who our killer is. We need to talk to Blake again and once you hit her with this, knowing who she is, where she came from, who her friends were, she might clam up.”

Ruby sighed and rubbed her temples. “This just keeps getting more and more fucked. We don’t have nearly enough evidence to force any of them to talk and if we push the wrong way, we could spook them.”

“As far as they need to know we are only investigating what happened to Ms. Darcy. They don’t need to know we’ve tied in the other murders or Blake for that matter. So, we go into it like a fresh case, wanting their insight on the one woman and who could have done this to her specifically.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby nodded. “I follow you.”

The entire squad room froze when they heard the homicide Captain’s door slam open angrily. The Captain very rarely was angry so something big was up.

“Rose, Adel! In my office, now!”

The detectives looked at each other wearily before springing to their feet to head into his office.

“Shut the door and take a seat,” Captain Clover Ebi ordered and waited until his detectives complied.

“What’s up Cap?” Coco asked.

“What’s up? What’s up? I’ll tell you what’s up. I just spent the last hour and a half on the phone arguing and fighting with the feds, the fucking feds. You know how I feel about the feds. I don’t know what you two have stepped in but it’s bigger than you know. I always give my detectives leeway to investigate the way they see fit but explain to me why you’re working on a case that isn’t a homicide when you have a fucking serial killer on the loose.”

“We can explain Cap,” Ruby started but stopped immediately when the Captain slammed his fist on the table.

“I’m not finished. I want to know everything you have on both cases and I want to know now.”

Ruby waited a beat to make sure Clover was actually finished talking this time, then launched into her explanation.

Clover nodded as he listened attentively, asking questions when necessary, then sighed hugely when they were finished.

“I fought long and hard for you two but I’m afraid we didn’t win everything. They can’t take the homicides from you, though they tried. I had to get Ms. Schnee involved and damn she can be scary.”

Ruby couldn’t help the grin but Coco narrowed her eyes. “But.”

“But you have been ordered to hand over everything you have on the Shroud case. All evidence, any notes, everything you’ve got, and you are not to investigate it or Maidens Ridge any further.”

Ruby sprang to her feet angrily. “This is fucking bullshit Captain! Ms. Belladonna is tied to our homicides and so is fucking Maidens Ridge.”

“Then get me something I can work with and I’ll go to bat for you again, but as of right now, Ms. Belladonna and Maidens Ridge is off limits.”

“Fuck,” Coco swore. “Did they already take the evidence from the lab?”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! I need to call Penny.”

“Go,” Clover ordered, “but do not disobey orders, am I clear?”

“Yes Captain,” they both responded unenthusiastically before leaving the office.

Ruby pulled out her phone and immediately dialed Penny.

“Salutations Ruby!”

“Hey Pen, sorry to be short but I’m working on borrowed time here. Did any FBI agents come today to take the evidence from my case?”

“They did indeed,” Penny said cheerfully. “Two agents to be precise, came by an hour ago.”

“Damn it! Thanks Penny.”

“No problem Ruby, but you’d probably be interested to know the evidence they were looking for could not be located.”

“You lost my evidence?!”

Penny gasped affronted. “Who do you take me for? Of course I didn’t lose your evidence. What I’m saying is the evidence numbers they came looking for no longer exist.”

“Okay, I’m lost.”

“When you came to see me yesterday, I changed the evidence identification numbers from a separate case to the same case. They should have been numbered the same all along. So, when they came asking for the old evidence tags, I had to inform them we no longer had any evidence with those specific numbers.”

“So, what you’re saying is we still have the evidence?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, at least for now anyway. If they come back with the proper identification tags, I will have to turn over the evidence.”

“I fucking love you Penny!”

“I love you too. If you want to hold onto your evidence though, maybe you should talk to the agents who came for it.”

“The Captain tried and they wouldn’t budge.”

“No, Ruby, I mean you specifically try.”

“Why? What more could I do that the Captain couldn’t?”

“One of the agents was your dad Ruby.”

“Oh, oh fuck me.”


	18. Fiveish

Five weeks and some change. That’s how long it has been since that faithful day Blake was unceremoniously dumped at Yang’s feet. Five weeks and some change of living together, of crying jags, nightmares, police interviews, healing, and tenderness. Five weeks and some change of songs, laughter, jokes, teasing, smiles, kindness, and joy. Five weeks and some change spent mostly together except for when Yang had to work.

During that time, Blake found out that Yang loved steak, worked out almost every morning, was a great cook, played the piano, and had an amazing singing voice, but almost never sang if she knew someone was listening. She was smart, caring, kind, had an almost juvenile sense of humor, and loved her closest friends like family. Pyrrah was her best and oldest friend, and together they pushed each other in athletics and academics, which is why at the age of 26 (yes, she had finally found out how old Yang was due to a bet involving a certain hot pink muumuu), she was already an emergency physician. Weiss, though neither would admit it out loud, was also Yang’s best friend. They would tease each other relentlessly but at the same time defend each other with their last breaths.

Even after learning all this, Blake realized there was so much she didn’t know about Yang. That everything she knew was surface. Anyone who spent any time at all with Yang could learn those things, and Blake found she wanted to know more, was on the verge of asking on several occasions, but Yang was just as secretive about herself and her past as she was. Yang never pried and so, neither did she…, well almost never.

Tonight, they were lying in her bed, continuing with what had become their nightly ritual of reading to one another. Yang was sitting up, with her back resting against her headboard, reading softly. Blake was leaning against Yang’s side, tucked under her arm playing with her hand and fingers. She measured their hands against each other, palm to palm. Yang’s hand was bigger, quite a bit bigger, but Blake liked that. She laced and unlaced their fingers repeatedly and liked how they slotted together, liked how they seemed to fit together.

“You have big hands.”

“Hum?” Yang asked looking down at Blake.

“I said, you have big hands,” Blake repeated looking up into those lilac eyes that still somehow managed to dazzle her, would probably always dazzle her.

Yang grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Well you know what they say about guys with big hands right?”

Blake snorted. “I thought that saying was about a guy’s feet.”

Yang looked down at hers. “Well I’ve got those too.”

“Yeah you do. You must be…huge.”

Yang smirked, “I am indeed.”

“Perv,” Blake laughed.

“What? I was talking about the size of my heart Blakey, what were you…, oh, oh, you pervert. You thought I was talking about,” Yang lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “The size of my penis?”

Blake quirked a brow. “Please, we both know that’s exactly what you were talking about.”

“Someone has sex on their brain.”

“You’re telling me you don’t have some huge, oversized strap on to match that huge ego?”

“Please,” Yang scoffed. “The average vaginal depth is between…,” Yang paused. “Wait, why are we talking about this?”

“You brought it up.”

“No, I didn’t. I was sitting here reading like a good girl. You brought it up.”

“Well since we’re talking anyway,” Blake sat up, adjusted her yukata, and turned to face her. “Can I ask you something?”

“If you must.”

“From the way everyone makes it sound, you used to go out all the time, party, drink, pickup women. How come you don’t anymore?”

“Do you want me to?”

“I don’t want you to think you have to be here for me. That you have to change your lifestyle just because I’m here.”

“Sweetheart, this,” Yang gestured randomly to their surroundings, “this is the best part of my day.”

Blake blushed. She had said it so simply, without a hint of sarcasm, Blake could only accept it as the truth, but still, she had to ask.

“Really?”

“Really. Now can we get back to reading or do you have more questions?”

“Well now that you brought it up.”

“Here we go,” Yang sighed though it lost some of its effect since she was trying to hide a grin.

“Can I see your bedroom?”

Yang smirked, “Why sweetheart, are you coming onto me?”

“I-I,” Blake took a deep breath, “I haven’t seen it yet is all.”

“No,” Yang said firmly. “Sorry to disappoint you, but no one goes into my room. No one except me and if the absolute need arises Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss. That’s it.”

“Why? What do you have in there?”

“My coffin,” Yang deadpanned then let loose an evil laugh, “Mwaaahhhaaahaha.”

Blake smirked. “That was pretty impressive.”

“I’ve been practicing.”

“I can tell.”

Deciding to let it go for now, Blake shifted to tuck herself against Yang’s side and was happy when Yang’s arm came to wrap around her again.

“Are you excited about tomorrow?”

“Yes! Do you think the casts will be able to come off for good? Not that I don’t love having Velvet here and Nora is…fun, but I miss being able to do things for myself.”

“We’ll have to wait and see. Tomorrow night we should go out for a celebratory drink with Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrah, maybe the others if they’re free. What do you think?”

“A chance to see you in your natural habitat stalking prey, how could I pass that up?”

“Funny.”

Blake chuckled. “It sounds like fun. I don’t remember the last time I went out. You-you won’t leave me though, will you?”

“Never.” Yang tried and failed to stifle a yawn. “It’s getting late. We should try and get some sleep.”

Yang dog-eared the book, earning a scornful hiss from Blake, and shifted to rise from the bed. The thought of Yang leaving her bed for yet another night in a row brought a pang to her heart. She didn’t want her to go, but the thought of asking her to stay and what it might mean if she did, had her panicking. Before she could over think it, she heard herself start to talk.

“Yang, um, you-you can stay here if you like.”

“By here you mean?”

“You can sleep here, in my bed, with-with me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It-it’s just an idea. The times we’ve fallen asleep together on the couch, the, um, I-I slept really well. I think you, maybe, keep the uh, the nightmares away. I…”

Yang interrupted her by placing a finger to her lips. “You’re rambling sweetheart. If you really want me to stay I will.”

“I-I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

They smiled at each other before rearranging themselves under the covers. Blake slid closer to Yang and Yang lifted her arm in offering. Blake was grateful it was dark in the room so Yang couldn’t see her blush as she accepted the offering and scooted even closer to rest her head on Yang’s shoulder before placing her arm across Yang’s abs. Yang wrapped her arm around her and they both sighed in contentment.

“Um Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“What is that hard thing pressing against my thigh?”

“The mighty dragon.”

“What?!” Blake squealed.

“Ember, our dragon,” Yang chuckled as she reached between them to remove the stuffed dragon.

Blake buried her face in Yang’s shoulder and laughed.

~ ~

“Would you stop fidgeting?”

“Well excuse me for not wanting to put a cast back on,” Blake snarled.

“Keep it up sweetheart and I’ll put a fucking hot pink cast on you to match that sexy muumuu you own.”

Blake opened her mouth then snapped it shut forcibly.

“Good girl.”

“Oh, fuck you, I mean thank you doctor for your endless patience.”

Yang chuckled. “You forgot to mention my devastatingly good looks, but I’ll let it pass. Really though it’s only for a couple more weeks and hey your leg cast is gone which means no more need for nurses.”

“Well that’s something at least and now I can find a job and stop freeloading off of you.”

“You have a job sweetheart, healing, and you can stay with me for as long as you need to unless you’re dying to escape or long for independence.”

“And if I do, long for independence?”

“Then I’ll respect that and give you a parting gift.”

“Oh? What sort of gift exactly?”

“A condo in my building, I ended up buying it anyway in case you turned out to be an insufferable little shit or tried to stab me again. Turns out I was right on both accounts.”

“It was barely a nick, you big baby. You didn’t even need a Band-Aid.”

“But the pain in my heart from your betrayal will last a lifetime,” Yang feigned sadness.

Blake snorted. “Overdramatic much?”

“I like to think the exact right amount, and you are done,” Yang smiled brightly and pulled a sucker out of her lab coat, holding it up in offering.

Blake laughed. “A sucker?”

“I keep them for the children and particularly difficult patients, but if you don’t want it…,” Yang said sliding it back into her coat before Blake rushed forward and snagged it from her.

Blake peeled off the wrapper and popped the treat into her mouth while Yang just stared at her.

“What?”

“N-nothing,” Yang stuttered tearing her eyes away from Blake’s mouth.

“Oh, you’re blushing, how adorable.”

“I-I-I, fuck.”

Blake laughed. “Who knew something as simple as me eating a sucker could make you blush.”

“Well, it’s your fault for making something as simple as eating a sucker look-look so obscene.”

“Maybe we should open a window, you look a little…overheated.”

“Damn it. I knew I should have used hot pink when I had the chance.”

“Too late, poor baby.”

“I can’t look at you while you eat that. I’ll meet you outside,” Yang mumbled as she headed out the door, trailed by the sound of Blake’s laugh.

Yang walked straight to the car and locked herself inside. She couldn’t believe she had such a strong reaction to something so little. It was Blake’s fault. She had been invading her thoughts far too often and lately she often found herself mesmerized by little things she had discovered about her roommate. Like how she was so animated when she read, the way her eyes would light up with excitement when she got to a good part, or how she’d nibble her bottom lip when something distressing happened.

And those lips, those perfect lips and how they looked when she smirked or laughed. Okay so she could admit she was physically attracted to her, Blake was absolutely beautiful and sexy, she’d have to be dead not to be, but that didn’t mean she could act on it. Blake was a friend, one that had come to mean a lot to her. Knowing Blake, Blake would want a meaningful relationship, and she deserved that, deserved someone who could love her, and that was something Yang just wasn’t capable of. A knock on the window brought her out of her thoughts.

“I’m done with my sucker, you baby, you can unlock the door.”

“Show me your hands first.”

Blake rolled her eyes but held up her hands for inspection. Yang studied them and nodded before unlocking the door.

“I can’t believe you abandoned me,” Blake pouted.

“I didn’t abandon you, I’m still here aren’t I? And I’m not going to fall for your fake pout either missy, so you can just tuck that pouty lip back in place.”

“You love my pouty lip.”

“Do not. I hate it. You use it like a weapon to get your way.”

Blake smirked. “Yeah, and it works, admit it.”

“Sweetheart, if you haven’t noticed by now you don’t have to fake a pout to get what you want from me. I have a hard time saying no to you without it, which is quite frankly annoying as fuck.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Blake grinned. “Why is that exactly?”

“Probably because you were practically helpless, but now that you can move around on your own, I wouldn’t expect special treatment from me anymore. Now, were you still up for going out to celebrate getting your cast off tonight?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun.”

“Alright, I’ll let the girls know.”


	19. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say about this chapter? It's a fun one and is longer than I normally write, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

“Hey sweetheart, I absolutely adore you, but if you don’t move your ass Weiss is going to murder us for making her wait.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm down,” Blake answered as she walked into the living room. “How do I look?”

For the first time since her injury, Blake was able to wear pants that weren’t worn for convenience, ease of removal, or to accommodate her leg cast. She wanted to make an impression on Yang, so she chose a white V-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her black jeans fit like a glove with vertical gray stripes on the outer side of each leg. Her pants were tucked into black high heel strappy boots that came to her mid-calf. She rounded out the outfit with a black belt and a black ribbon that ran up her forearm that wasn’t hindered by the cast. Judging by the stunned look on Yang’s face the outfit hit the mark.

“You-you look amazing. Wow,” Yang smiled and stood to walk to her.

“Thank you. You don’t look half bad yourself.”

That was the understatement of the year. It was the most feminine outfit Blake had ever seen her in. Yang was wearing black skinny ankle pants with vertical gray stripes on the outer side of each leg. Tucked into the pants she wore a black concealed button shirt. To finish the outfit she wore a rich brown leather jacket and heels. The outfit would have looked simple on anyone else, but Yang looked as if she walked out of a fashion magazine, she looked that gorgeous.

“Though I’m a little disappointed,” Blake said as she played with Yang’s leather coat.

“Oh? Why is that?”

“I’ve never seen you wear heels. I was hoping with the boots we’d finally be eye level.”

Yang chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but it’s too late to change now. We have to go. Are you ready?”

Blake nodded. “Lead the way.”

The bar, cleverly named The Bar, had a fairly laid-back vibe. Along most of one wall stood the bar with stools nestled in front of it. Two female bartenders slung out a variety of cocktails and beers as they smiled at their patrons. Tables, chairs, and couches filled most of the space, but there was a small stage and dance floor, as well as a few pool tables, dartboards, and pinball machines. Most of the tables were taken, but it wasn’t overly crowded or too loud, so Blake felt herself relax a fraction. Yang had her hand on the small of her back so that helped to calm her nerves as well. Yang always made her feel safe.

They managed to snag a table when Yang went over and sweet-talked some men into giving up theirs. It had been a while since Blake last drank so halfway into her first mug of beer, she could already feel its effects.

“I need a refill. Are you good?” Yang asked Blake as she set her empty mug down.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Blake smiled.

“Alright. I’ll be right back.”

Blake tracked Yang as she slowly made her way to the bar. She noticed how many women and men were openly gawking at her doctor and it made Blake…not jealous, she didn’t get jealous, it made her…uneasy. Okay it annoyed the fuck out of her. She watched as one, clearly drunk woman, shoved something inside Yang’s front pocket, probably her phone number. _Seriously do people not have any regard for personal space?_ Yang didn’t even miss a beat and kept walking, which made Blake smile.

Once she finally reached the bar, Blake was amazed to see the two bartenders ignore their other patrons to make a beeline straight for her. One actually hip checked the other out of the way just so she could lean over and take Yang’s order. She gave Yang a big flirty smile as well as an eyeful of her tits. Blake’s grip on her glass tightened and she narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

When a beautiful woman with electric blue eyes took a seat on the stool next to where Yang was standing, Blake visibly stiffened. Blue Eyes turned to Yang and smiled, striking up a conversation. Yang had shifted to engage with the woman so her back was now to Blake. Gods, Blake wish she could hear what they were saying. When the woman tossed her head back to laugh at something Yang said Blake felt her hackles rise. Fuck, she wanted to see Yang’s face so she could determine if Yang was actually interested or just being polite.

“Stupid Yang, and her stupid beautiful face. Damn her and her charming personality and damn her for oozing out sex appeal. How can one person get hit on by so many women at a straight bar and seriously how fucking long can it possibly take to pour a fucking mug of beer! Damn incompetent bartenders,” Blake mumbled under her breath.

Ruby leaned closer to Weiss and Pyrrha. “Is she talking to us?”

Pyrrha glanced over at Blake, who practically had steam coming out of her ears.

“No, I think she’s talking to herself.”

When Blue Eyes leaned in closer and put a flirtatious hand on Yang’s arm Blake finally snapped. She guzzled the rest of her drink and slammed the mug on the table so hard everyone jumped in surprise.

“Need a drink,” Blake growled and got up to make her way to the bar and Yang. Standing behind her doctor Blake looked over at the woman, who unfortunately for her, still had her hand on Yang’s arm. If looks could kill, the glare Blake gave the woman would have not only killed her in this life but in her next three lives as well. When she finally saw Blake, her eyes widened in surprise and maybe a little fear. She glanced at Yang then back at Blake. Blake raised one brow threateningly and watched with a wicked grin as the lady quickly excused herself.

“This seat taken?” Blake asked as she sat in the now vacant seat.

“It is now. So,” Yang smirked, “can I buy you a drink, beautiful?”

“Holy fuck, did you guys see that?” Ruby asked, eyes wide, as she looked at her friends.

“That depends,” Weiss answered with a knowing smirk. “If by “that” you’re referring to Blake’s _‘if you don’t get your damn hands off of what’s mine and back the fuck off right now, I will not hesitate to cut a bitch’_ glare she just gave that woman, then yes we all saw.”

“But what does it mean?” Pyrrha asked with concern threaded in her voice.

“It doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Weiss stated flatly.

“Or,” Ruby began with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, “it could mean everything. You both can feel it too, right?”

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about,” Weiss scowled, and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Well it’s pretty clear from that little display and from what Velvet has told me that Blake is into Yang,” Pyrrha said earnestly, “even if she’s not quite ready to admit it to herself.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” Weiss waved her hand in acknowledgment. “But even if Blake does like Yang that doesn’t mean Yang likes her back no matter how much we’d like her to. No, what we need to do is think about this objectively.”

“Okay,” Ruby said as she tapped her lip with her index finger. “Let’s examine the evidence. Exhibit A: Yang offered to let Blake stay with her. When has Yang ever allowed anyone to share her space for longer than a day that wasn’t the three of us?”

“True, true,” Weiss nodded. “But that could just be because she felt sorry for her. Now if we could confirm she was allowed into Yang’s fortress of solitude, that would be a different story.”

Pyrrha nodded. “That would be huge if we knew but we don’t so let me offer the fact that Yang invited Blake as her plus one to the wedding. We all assumed she’d invite some random woman to play with over the weekend or come alone.”

“That’s right!” Ruby pointed at Pyrrha excitedly before Weiss grabbed her hand and quietly reminded her it was impolite to point.

“Let me make two points since they coincide with one another. I’ve watched them together, we all have. Look at them now,” Ruby gestured to the bar where her sister and Blake were still conversing. “They are constantly touching each other in little ways and Yang is really aware and protective of Blake. See how Yang has her hand placed on the small of her back? She does that every single time there’s other people around. It’s loose and gentle enough to allow Blake to move away if that’s she wants but at the same time lets Blake know that she’s there and that she’s safe. It’s also a subtle warning to others that she’s Yang’s. And instead of pulling away from Yang, like one might imagine she’d do, she uses that to move closer to her.”

Weiss looked at Ruby. “You do the same thing to me. It does make me feel safe.”

“See,” Ruby smiled. “There’s more as well, like how they’re constantly together. Yang rarely goes out anymore and when was the last time she slept with a random stranger?”

Pyrrha looked at her friends. “Not since before Blake came along,” she shook her head in worry. “They have lived together for almost two months now and Yang hasn’t made a move on her. There’s a bit of harmless flirting and teasing on both sides but nothing more than that, which means Blake is important to her.”

“If we’re right, and I think we are, then we have a huge problem. If Yang really likes Blake, then it’s only a matter of time before she finds a way to ruin it,” Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“We can’t let her,” Ruby said with conviction. “She’s the first person Yang has let in since, since, you know.”

“Yeah, we know,” Pyrrha closed her eyes and sighed.

“Whoa, you guys look like someone ran over your cat,” Yang spoke as she glanced at her favorite people in the world.

Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha shifted their gazes up and over to look at the two women. Yang and Blake were holding hands, their fingers intwined, and Blake was looking up at Yang with such utter affection the others had to look away.

“We’re great,” Pyrrha smiled.

Yang narrowed her eyes. She could tell Pyrrha was lying, she could always tell, but she decided to let it go for now.

“Well, Blake and I are going to play pool, you guys want to come watch and make sure she doesn’t cheat?”

Blake playfully shoved her shoulder. “Excuse me? I never cheat.”

“Please,” Yang rolled her eyes. “Last week we were playing Mortal Kombat and this one rips the controller out of my hand and chucks it across the room.”

“That’s not cheating, that was a strategic maneuver. Nowhere in the rules does it state that I can’t do that.”

“You can’t be serious right now.”

Blake smirked. “You’re just mad because I won.”

“You won because you cheated and I had no witnesses to back up my claim. Tonight I have witnesses and you’re so going down.”

“Care to make a friendly wager?”

Yang’s eyes sparkled at the challenge. “What do you have in mind?”

“If I win, I get to see your room.”

“Fine, but when _I_ win you have to tell me what you wear under your yukata.”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “You won’t win.”

“Put your yukata where your mouth is then sweetheart.”

Blake held out her hand and Yang shook it.

Yang racked the balls while Blake chalked her cue with a smile. Blake loved playing pool and was pretty good at it. Her parents had a pool table and she couldn’t even begin to count the hours her and her friends played. She had this in the bag.

“Do you want to break?”

“You can,” Yang gestured to the table.

Blake bent over the table and lined up her shot. Just as she was about to shoot Yang spoke up.

“That way I can get a good look at your ass while you’re bent over the table.”

Blake fumbled, completely losing control of her stick as she hit the cue ball. It smacked into the racked balls then rolled its way into a side pocket.

“Oh, ouch. Tough break sweetheart,” Yang grinned.

“Oh so that’s how we’re playing is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fine. You’re up, hotshot.”

Yang was looking at her options, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Blake whisper something to Pyrrha, who nodded and started digging in her bag. Finally deciding, Yang placed the cue ball and sunk the 3.

“I thought you’d go for the 2 and deal with your blue balls, I mean ball right out of the gate.”

“Well, it has been a while, and if I had balls, they’d definitely be blue by now,” Yang grinned over at Blake then frowned. She looked over at Pyrrha and gave her a look of utter betrayal.

“Something wrong?” Blake asked cheerfully around the sucker that was currently twirling in her mouth.”

Yang coughed. “Fine, fine, everything is fine.”

“Keep telling yourself that baby.”

Yang’s concentration was shot the moment she saw Blake with that fucking sucker in her mouth. She lined up her next shot and the 2 ball missed the pocket just barely.

Blake walked past Yang and skimmed her fingers across her forearm flirtatiously. “Looks like that blue ball is giving you some trouble, poor baby. Maybe I can help you with that later,” Blake winked and popped the sucker back in her mouth.

“Fuck.”

Blake laughed and sunk her next three balls back to back. Yang had to do something, anything. There was no way she could let Blake into her room. She smiled as inspiration struck. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt and as Blake lined up her next shot Yang bent over the pocket Blake was aiming for and grinned wickedly. Blake looked up and her jaw fell open at the sight of Yang’s cleavage. Blake shot wildly and the cue stick flew out of her hand, bounced off the table, and struck the floor with a loud thwack.

“Looks like you’re having problems holding your stick, sweetheart. Maybe _I_ can help _you_ with that later.”

“That’s…but… no…you’re cheating! I call foul!”

“No more of a foul than you eating a sucker!”

Blake narrowed her eyes. “Button up your shirt.”

“If you want it buttoned, you’re going to have to come over here and button it yourself sweetheart.”

“You don’t think I will?”

“I know you won’t, but you’re more than welcome to prove me wrong.”

Blake walked over to Yang, trying to ignore her smirk while she reached her shaky hands out to button her shirt.

“Blake? Blake is that you?”

Blake turned toward the sound of her name and her eyes went wide. She shrunk back and reached a handout for Yang.

“Oh my gods it is you! I’ve been so worried!” the blond said as he awkwardly tried to pull Blake into a hug.

Yang’s eyes narrowed as she felt Blake’s hand tighten in her own almost painfully.

“Are you alright?” he said as he rubbed a friendly hand over her arm.

Blake didn’t respond, she was frozen to the spot, eyes wide in fear. Yang bent down to whisper in her ear as she gently tugged Blake’s hand.

“Sweetheart?”

Blake looked up at her then and Yang opened her arms. Blake curled herself into her and Yang held her as she quietly spoke to her, while the man seemed to get more persistent and annoyed that Blake ignored him.

“Do you want to talk to him?”

Blake shook her head no.

“Do you want to go home?”

Blake nodded.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

Blake’s arms tightened around her waist in what Yang assumed was gratitude.

“Look pal, she doesn’t want to talk to you.”

He ignored her. “Blake, come on,” he said and reached for Blake again.

Yang shoved him away lightly and smiled at the murderous glare that lit his eyes, though it disappeared so quickly she almost thought she imagined it.

“Look, lady, I don’t know who you think you are, but me and Blake have been friends for years.”

“And I don’t give a good fuck who you are. She doesn’t want to talk to you and if you touch her again, I will not hesitate to lay you out.”

He laughed humorlessly, “Ha, you really think you could?”

Yang’s eyes flashed red as she let her fury wash over her. The man took a step back in shock.

“Oh, I know I could.”

Yang looked down at Blake when she felt her tugging on her shirt.

“Home, please, _please_ , let’s go home.”

“Okay, okay sweetheart,” Yang said and carefully lifted her into her arms. “Rubes.”

“Blake! Blake!” He shouted and tried to reach a hand out for her again.

By then Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby had moved to stand between them.

“What’s your deal, pal?” Ruby said holding a hand up in front of him when he tried to follow them out.

“Look me and Blake have been friends forever. I haven’t seen her in a while and I’ve been worried. I don’t know why she’s acting that way.”

“Got a name buddy?”

“Sun, Sun Wukong.”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed as she recognized the name instantly. “Well Sun, here’s how this is going to play out,” Ruby said as she pulled out her badge to flash at him. “You can either let this go or we can continue this conversation down at the station.”

“You can’t arrest me, I’m a cop.”

“And like my sister said, I don’t give a good fuck who you are, you’re in my city now.”

He glared at her, then glared at the door Blake and Yang had disappeared through.

“Fine, fine. You win.”

Ruby took out her card and handed it to him. “If you feel like talking, you can reach me there, otherwise have a good night,” Ruby said as she turned to follow her friends out the door.

When they reached the car, they found Yang in the backseat with Blake curled up in her lap. Yang quietly handed the keys to Pyrrha. When they were almost home Blake finally spoke in a whisper.

“I-I-I…,” she trailed off.

“It’s okay sweetheart, take your time. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Yang said soothingly.

“I know, but I think it’s time. I think it’s time I told my story.”

“Are you sure?”

Blake nodded. “When we get home. Just, will you hold me while I do?”

“Of course I will sweetheart.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming up on the busiest season at my work. I'll be working 10-14 hour days for the next 24 days with no day off!!!! The next 3 chapters are written, just waiting to do my final edits, but I may not be able to post again until after the season is over. Happy Holidays!


	20. Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter for you guys! Thanks for reading!

They parted ways with Pyrrha in the garage. Blake was still curled into Yang, but Yang was no longer carrying her.

“I’ll be here if you need me,” Weiss spoke softly as she headed to her own door.

“No, wait, Weiss. You should probably hear this too in case, in case you do end up being the one to try him in court.”

“With my personal connection to you, the DA isn’t likely to let me for good reason. Ozpin is smart. The case would be in very good hands, but if you would like me to be there for you as a friend, then of course I’ll support you.”

Blake nodded. “That would be nice.”

Yang chuckled and Weiss glared at her.

“And just what is so funny, Yang?”

“Oh, it’s just, Blake told me you two were becoming friends and I didn’t believe her. Your first friend, Princess,” Yang wiped a fake tear from her eye and sniffled. “I’m so proud.”

Weiss gave her an unamused look. Blake chuckled as the tension and fear that gripped her insides like barbed wire eased. Yang, gods, she was like a balm for her soul and always knew just what to do or say to make her feel lighter.

“Yang…,” Weiss began, and Yang cut her off.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, go fuck myself, you’ll murder me in my sleep, they’ll never find my body, yada, yada, blah. I know, Princess, I know.”

This time Blake laughed and Ruby joined her. Weiss narrowed her eyes but couldn’t hide her lip twitching up into an amused smile.

“Good, saves time.”

The four of them settled into the couches in the living room. Yang sat close to the arm of the sofa with Blake so close she was almost sitting on her lap. Their fingers were laced together and Blake laid her head on Yang’s shoulder. Ruby and Weiss sat across from them and everyone waited patiently for Blake to speak.

Blake sighed deeply then sat up straighter. “I’m not sure where to begin.”

“Start wherever you’re most comfortable,” Ruby said helpfully. 

“Or you don’t have to talk at all, sweetheart. It’s up to you,” Yang said to Blake and she was grateful, grateful that Yang was still trying to give her an out. She was so tempted to take it, but seeing Sun had shaken her, and she was afraid of what he would do now that he knew where she was.

Blake nodded and gave Yang’s hand a squeeze. 

“My real name is Blake Belladonna and I was born in Menagerie,” Blake paused, studying Ruby’s expression. “And judging from your look you already knew that.”

Blake let go of Yang’s hand and looked at her incredulously. “Did you tell her? I can’t believe you. After all your talk about respecting my privacy,” Blake huffed angrily.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn’t tell her anything. I didn’t even know you were from Menagerie.”

“Then how did she know?”

“Blake,” Ruby said patiently. “I’m a detective. It’s literally my job to find out information and I’ve known for a while.”

“How come you never said anything?”

“You weren’t ready to tell me and since your case was taken from me, I didn’t want to cause you any unnecessary harm or discomfort by mentioning it.”

“Okay, okay,” Blake closed her eyes and took a steadying breath before she reached for Yang’s hand again. “Sorry Yang.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. No apologies necessary.”

Blake nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Well, over a year ago I decided I needed a change of scenery. My life on Menagerie wasn’t bad, by any means. My parents loved me; I had a job I liked even if it was working for my dad, but that was also part of the problem. Living on an island has its perks, but it also has its downsides. If people didn’t know who I was on sight, they knew who I was once I told them my name and I could see the subtle shift in their demeanor. I didn’t want to be just my father’s daughter. I longed for something more, something new and exciting, something that was mine.”

“That’s understandable. How did your parents feel about it?” Ruby asked.

“They were very supportive, my best friends weren’t, at first.”

“Your best friends?”

“Ilia Amitola and you met the other at the bar tonight.”

“Sun Wukong.”

“Yeah. We’ve been friends since we were children, all of us were sort of outcasts in a way. Me because of who my father is, Ilia because she was an orphan, and Sun because his mother was an abusive alcoholic.” 

She felt Yang wince next to her and gave her a concerned look.

“You okay?”

Yang shook her head. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“I’m…alright. I think I’ll feel better once it’s all out.”

“Okay, but if you need to stop then we’ll stop.”

Blake nodded again.

“I had originally wanted to move to Vale, and I had some savings but nowhere near enough for an apartment and basic needs until I found a job. My parents had offered to buy me a place but I couldn’t let them do that, it wouldn’t be mine if they had. My friends insisted on coming with me. They were my best friends and wanted to support me, but they also worked security for my father, and they were assigned to protect me.” 

“Hold on a second,” Yang spoke. “What does your father do?”

“He, um, he’s the ch-chieftain.”

“So, what does that make you? Some sort of princess?”

“No?”

Yang laughed. “You don’t sound so sure about that.”

Blake sighed and chose to ignore the question for as long as she possibly could. 

“My friends thought maybe we could all go in on a place together, but I didn’t want that either and I still wasn’t sure about them tagging along. My parents came up with another solution. They had recently purchased a summer home in a small town called Maidens Ridge, which is about six or seven hours away from Vale. I could stay for free until I could build up my savings and afford to move to Vale on my own. I’d get the independence I desperately longed for without having to stress about paying rent for a while. It was a win-win.”

“I was in the middle of packing up my belongings when my friends came by to help and explain to me what they had done. Apparently, they found out from my father what my plans were, they immediately applied for jobs there, and both were hired as part-time police officers. I wasn’t exactly thrilled, but before I could protest, they told me they each got their own apartments and wouldn’t be staying with me. I finally relented.”

“A few weeks after settling in, I met Ilia and Sun’s boss, A-Adam Taurus, and he immediately hit on me. I wasn’t interested and turned him down as politely as I could. My friends weren’t happy. They warned me to stay away from him and I tried, but he pursued me for a little over six months. I was flattered, honestly. No one in my life had ever tried so hard or bothered sticking around, so I finally agreed, worst decision of my life.”

“We weren’t seriously dating at first. A-Adam was a busy man after all. We’d get together here and there for dinner and it went that way for quite a while, which I was totally fine with. I didn’t want anything serious, but things started to change after months and months of casually dating.”

“He started to get possessive, and I didn’t realize it at the time, but he had slowly started to seclude me from my friends. Anytime I’d hang out with them he’d show up or they’d get called into work. He expected me to be with him whenever he had free time and he would get angry if I refused. It was easier to just go with it than to fight.”

“The first time we um, after we were first…,” Blake let out a puff of air. “After the first time we had sex he was so…,” Blake swallowed hard. “He was so rough with me. He hurt me, quite a bit, but he was so good at manipulating people, me included. He apologized after, told me he was overeager, and he almost had me convinced that it was my fault, that I was overly sensitive. So, I stayed, but it was actually the beginning of the end for me.” 

Blake stopped talking when she felt Yang go tense next to her. Yang’s free hand was clenched in anger.

“Yang?”

Yang wouldn’t look at her so Blake reached out and gently turned her chin to face her.

“I-I’m sorry sweetheart. I know you don’t need this right now, but fuck, I wish I could beat his face in. The thought of anyone hurting you just, it kills me and makes me so, so angry.”

“I know it does, but I’m safe now and healing, and these hands,” Blake said squeezing Yang’s. “These hands heal in so many ways. I’d rather you use them for that than use them to beat up ghosts from my past.”

Yang lifted the hand that was laced with Blake’s and placed a soft kiss to the back of hers.

“Blake, I know this is difficult for you, but can you tell me how your friends betrayed you?”

“I was having dinner at A-Adam’s house. He was in one of his rare good moods. Apparently, work was going really well and they had a big operation planned. He wouldn’t go into detail and to be honest I didn’t even care. He received a call in the middle of dinner that something at work had come up and he had to leave. He told me he wouldn’t be gone long and that I was to stay there and wait for him.”

“At this point I was already so fed up with everything. I had actually gone there to break it off with him. I was either going to move back home or take my chances with Vale. I didn’t want to be with him and I knew if I stayed, he’d never leave me alone. I decided to use his computer to do some research on job openings and cheap apartments in Vale, but when I moved the mouse to bring the computer back to life, a screen was already open.”

“It was information about an auction that was to take place, a spreadsheet of what goods were being sold, and starting bids. I almost ignored it until I noticed something that chilled me to the bone. Some of the “goods” were actually lists of names with ages. Gods, some of them were children. That monster was selling people as well as crates of weapons and drugs. I printed off everything and called my friend Ilia.”

“When she got there and I explained to her what I found, she took everything I had and told me that I needed to leave the investigating to the actual police. That what I had stumbled across was probably an operation they were trying to bust. When I insisted she was wrong she-she told me to forget everything I saw, or thought I saw, and not to breathe another word about it to anyone or I’d wind up dead or worse. I was shocked. I didn’t know what to say or think, but she, she just shook her head and left.”

“Did you make any other copies of what you found?”

“No, I never got the chance.”

Ruby nodded. “And Sun?”

“It was after Ilia had left. Adam had come back home before I could leave, so I told him it was over. We fought, of course. He told me that I belonged to him and that he loved me and wouldn’t allow me to just walk out on him. I told him he was crazy. He tried to kiss me and I bit his tongue and shoved him away. He-he,” Blake swallowed hard. “He hit me then picked me up and threw me into the kitchen island. When he came at me again, I kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts, then picked up a cast iron skillet and whacked him in the head.”

“I drove as fast as I could to my house, packed a bag and took off. I was speeding, trying to leave the city, but when I reached the outskirts of the city limits, I saw police lights flash behind me. I pulled over but watched in my rearview mirror. If it was him, I’d just take off again and not stop, but it wasn’t him, it was Sun.”

“I rolled my window down and told him what happened. He seemed so sympathetic and understanding. He said if I was leaving, he at least wanted a hug. It wasn’t too much to ask and I needed one. I got out and he pulled me into a hug and told me how much he’d miss me. I missed the sound of another car pulling up until it was too late. Adam had put out an all-points bulletin for me. When Sun spotted my car, he radioed it in.”

“I tried to get back into my car, but Sun held me until Adam walked over, and I think he tasered me. The next thing I remember was waking up handcuffed to a wall in his basement. You know the rest.”

“So what happens now?” Yang asked Ruby who sighed.

“Right now, nothing. It’s basically her word against his and no concrete evidence to back her claim.”

“Evidence? You have all her injuries that I documented personally!”

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but you guys are just going to have to trust me on this. If I went after him now, on a case I’m not even assigned to, he could get off. I’m off the case, but I promise you I’m still working it and have people helping me. Once I get some information back, I’ll make my move that will also force the hands of the FBI.”

“The FBI is working on this? They’re the ones who took the case?”

Ruby avoided Yang’s eyes and nodded.

“Wait,” Yang glared at her sister. “Don’t tell me he’s involved.”

“Fine I won’t tell you. The homicides are mine; they couldn’t take those from me, and Blake’s case links to my homicides. We’ll get him one way or another, I promise you, both of you. I just have one more question for you, Blake.”

“Okay.”

“Your friend Sun, what is he doing here?”

“I don’t know. I think he has a friend who lives here or something. Honestly, I can’t be certain, and I didn’t exactly hang around to chat with him. Ruby, he knows where I am which means it’s only a matter of time before Adam does as well. Sun already betrayed me once, I wouldn’t put it past him to do it again.”

“We’ll add some extra security precautions but if you’re ever worried just remember you have a cop right across the hall, and you’re living with a muscled bodyguard who knows how to fight and is already very protective of you.”

Blake looked up at her muscled bodyguard and smiled a little. Blake knew she couldn’t be in safer hands.

“If you want to talk or can think of anything else you know where to find me, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Ruby.”

Everyone stood as Ruby and Weiss made their way towards the front door.

“Blake,” Weiss paused and turned back to face her. “You’re brave, and strong, and a survivor. I admire that and you. I’m proud to be able to call you a friend.”

“Th-thanks Weiss.”

Weiss nodded and followed Ruby out.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Yang asked as she rubbed small comforting circles on her lower back.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Blake answered and turned into Yang, wrapping her arms around her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Yang, you care so deeply and feel so much for the people you care about. You can tell me if you’re upset.”

“Oh, so you think I care about you huh?”

“Are you saying I’m wrong?” Blake challenged.

“No, you’re not wrong. I do care a great deal for you.”

“Will-will you stay with me tonight? You make me feel…safe.”

“Of course I will. Did you want to read tonight?”

“Do you think maybe we could just put on a movie and lay in bed together instead?”

“As long as it’s not that horror movie about the clown,” Yang shivered and Blake chuckled.

“Who would have ever thought that the big and mighty Yang Xiao Long is afraid of clowns.”

“I’m not…afraid. They’re creepy as fuck and I don’t like them.”

“Sure, tough guy. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Blake smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still busy at work, but I'm happy I found a moment to upload. The next 3 chapters are finished and all of them are really long between 3300-4000 words. Do you guys mind the longer chapters? Once again thanks for taking the time to read my fic :)


	21. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Please keep your arms and legs inside the fic at all times and buckle up because shit is about to get real**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10K hits!!! That is so insane to me!!! Thank you so much for taking an interest and reading my fic, it means a lot to me. As a thank you here is another chapter for you guys!

Blake was in her room, sitting on a plush chair that sat in front of the wonderful new vanity Yang had installed for her that morning. Her hair was done, and she was adding the final touches to her makeup. She only had to toss on the dress and heels then she’d be ready to meet Yang’s family, well, as ready as anyone could be. Yang had been trying for the last couple of days to do everything she could to get out of this dinner including bribery and begging, but Blake wasn’t having it. She wanted to know more about Yang and so far, her doctor was being very uncooperative.

“You should wear that to dinner,” Yang smiled from the doorway.

“I am not wearing my yukata to meet your family.”

“Why not? It would certainly make me feel better.”

“Because you bought me this beautiful new dress to match your perfectly tailored suit. How can I show you how much I appreciate it if I don’t wear it? I just wish I still didn’t have the stupid arm cast. It clashes with my dress.”

“All the more reason to wear your yukata.”

“Yang,” Blake said patiently.

“Fine, be that way,” Yang sighed. “Are you sure you’re up for this because you can just say the word and I’ll cancel.”

“I’m positive Yang. I’ll be fine.”

“You say that now sweetheart, but the entire evening is going to suck big fat hairy balls.”

Blake pulled a disgusted face. “First off, gross. Thanks for that mental image. Second, are you sure you’re not trying to scare me off, so I don’t meet your family? You’ve warned me on several occasions how much this evening is going to suck.”

“No matter how many times I warn you, sweetheart, nothing can prepare you for the torture you’re in for. Just… don’t blame me or think less of me when the shit hits the fan.”

“I can’t imagine how my opinion of you could be any less than it already is. I mean the things I have to put up with daily, especially since my leg cast came off. The teasing, the little gifts you bring me, thanks again for the flowers by the way, they’re beautiful. Don’t even get me started on the mediocre breakfast in bed you sometimes make me or the overly cheesy post-it notes you leave for me to find in random places, telling me how amazing and strong I am. Frankly, I’m not sure how much longer I can put up with it.”

Yang folded her arms and quirked a brow at her. Despite the serious posture Blake could see the twinkle of humor dancing in her gorgeous eyes. “How dare you call my cooking mediocre when _you_ set fire to our toaster.”

“Hey! I did us a favor! That thing was a death trap. It could have blown up at any moment,” Blake said dismissively.

“It was brand new and the only way it would blow up is if you came within a foot of it.”

“I repeat, death trap. I practically saved your life by setting it on fire. You should be thanking me,” she grinned cheekily as she turned away from the mirror to face her directly.

“Yang, Blake, are you ready yet?” Ruby called out from the living room.

“Hey, ever hear of knocking?” Yang shouted in response.

“I don’t need to knock. I have a key, besides Blake says it’s fine if we come over, she even added it to the contract.”

Yang looked at Blake. “You did?”

“No, but now that everything is out in the open, I didn’t see a reason to have to stick to our contract anymore. I actually like your sister despite her chosen occupation and Weiss is nice.”

Yang laughed. “Weiss? Nice? I think you need to come by the clinic and have your head examined.”

“Please,” Blake rolled her eyes. “You love her, and we’re friends.”

“Sweetheart, I hate to break this to you, but the Princess doesn’t have friends. She has people she openly despises and people she privately despises.”

Blake snorted out a laugh. “Uh-huh. Now, will you get out so I can get dressed? I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“You two look like Lydia Deetz and Beetlejuice during that wedding scene,” Yang smirked as the four of them climbed into the car with her behind the wheel.

“I knew the outfits looked familiar,” Blake snapped her fingers together in recognition.

“Yeah, they’re great right?” Ruby smiled smugly from the backseat. “They were my beautiful fiancés idea.”

“Well, dressing up is the only good thing about these dinners,” Weiss smiled.

“Is it really going to be that bad? Yang has warned me on numerous occasions, but I thought maybe she was over exaggerating.”

“Any warning she may have given you wasn’t nearly enough. It’s overly tense from the minute you walk in the door and the feeling will stay with you through the entire ordeal. Qrow isn’t too horrible as long as he hasn’t tossed back too many drinks. Summer, well, she’s dangerous on an entirely different level. She is deceptively sweet, and she uses that to her advantage, getting you to bare your soul without meaning to, all the while making you think it was your idea and what you wanted in the first place.”

“Wow,” Blake said wide eyed.

“Yeah. Taiyang has a knack for saying the exact wrong thing almost every time he opens his mouth.”

“Sounds delightful.”

“I haven’t even mentioned the most terrifying thing yet. When you meet their mother her gaze alone will make you feel as if your very bones are on fire. She’ll dissect you, tear you apart limb by limb while that fire in your bones catches and spreads through the rest of your body, scorching you from the inside out. At this point you’ll wonder how it is you’re only screaming internally. You’ll try to find a way to escape her fierce gaze by any means but know it’s fruitless to try. It’s been mere seconds since she first laid eyes on you, but what you don’t realize is she’s already thought of several ways to dispose of your body.”

Blake laughed and was met with Weiss’s humorless glare. “Oh shit, you’re serious.”

“Completely serious and you, Blake, are about to get it a hundred times worse than I did when she found out Ruby and I were dating.”

“What? Why?!”

“You’re the first girl Yang has ever brought home.”

Blake looked at Yang. “I am?”

“Don’t look so surprised. I told you I’ve never dated anyone so I never had any one to bring home, and I wouldn’t have subjected you to this torture now if that little asshole in the backseat didn’t mention to our mom that you live with me.”

“Hey!” Ruby pouted. “How was I supposed to know she’d tell our mother.”

“They’re mates. They tell each other everything.”

When they reached the gates and waited to be buzzed through, Blake had no clue what she was in for. The long driveway was treelined, but she caught a hint of an actual pond, a meticulously manicured lawn, and what she thought were stables. When they finally reached the house, Blake was blown away by not only the size but the beauty of it. Her family home was fairly large since her father is the chieftain, but this house made hers look like a hovel. Even the smaller building, which appeared to be a garage, was massive.

“Whoa,” was all Blake managed to get out which made Ruby snicker from the backseat.

“Welcome to our mothers’ home,” Ruby said as she got out of the car.

“You grew up _here_? I didn’t even know a home this big existed in Vale.”

“Partially. Taiyang lives on Patch and that’s where we spent the first part of our childhood,” Yang answered stiffly before sighing. “I suppose we can’t just stay in the car, can we?”

“No, come on,” Blake said as she opened her door. She walked around to where Yang was standing, looking like she was ready to bolt. Blake tucked her hand into hers and spoke softly.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad. I’m here and I won’t leave your side.”

“You’ll have to once we sit for dinner.”

“You won’t be sitting next to me?”

Weiss answered for them. “No, you’ll be seated to Raven’s right which is the seat traditionally reserved for the guest of honor since you will be served first. Raven sits at the head of the table and Yang sits at the foot of the table.”

“But isn’t that usually for the other host?”

“Normally, yes, but it shows how highly her mother thinks of her.”

“It’s also the furthest seat away from Taiyang without actually sitting in another room, which I’d rather do.”

“You don’t get along with your father?”

“That is the understatement of the year. He’s the cause of almost all the tension you will feel tonight. Dinners are actually somewhat enjoyable when he’s not here.”

“I see,” Blake responded. She didn’t, but the stress and animosity that rolled off of Yang every time she spoke his name had Blake choosing which questions she’d ask carefully.

As they reached the front door it opened automatically for them.

“Vernal,” Yang nodded to the smaller woman as she walked past her.

“Yang.”

“Everyone else here?”

“Yes, you lot are the last to arrive. They’re having drinks in the parlor. Everyone’s excited to meet your girlfriend,” Vernal said as she shot Blake an unfriendly look.

“Blake isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Clearly,” she replied gesturing to their hands.

“We aren’t together,” Blake responded though her heart panged with the words.

“None of my business,” Vernal held up her hands. “But Yang, don’t tell me you don’t do relationships when clearly whatever you two have is deeper than whatever our thing was.”

“That’s enough Vernal. You may go.”

The words were spoken with absolute authority in a voice that demanded respect and expected to be given it without question. Vernal bowed deeply before she scuttled away as quickly as she could. Blake turned to see who the commanding voice belonged to and had to choke back a gasp.

Raven Branwen, Yang’s mother was Raven fucking Branwen. Notorious leader of the Red Raven Clan. In a house full of lawyers and law enforcement officers, never in a million years would Blake have imagined that one of, if not the most, dangerous women alive would be Yang’s mother.

Blake realized Weiss’s description was 100% accurate. Raven’s eyes narrowed as she scanned Blake and that look was anything but friendly. It was as if the mere sight of Blake offended her. Blake’s hand tightened in Yang’s as she tried not to shudder under that piercing red gaze. Blake subtly shifted closer to Yang and looked anywhere but at the woman scrutinizing her.

Blake could physically feel her body relax when Raven’s gaze shifted from her and fell to Yang. Blake dared to look up and saw Raven’s features had softened considerably and her eyes held nothing but warmth and love.

“There’s my Sunshine,” Raven said with a lopsided grin that looked so like Yang it put Blake the tiniest bit at ease.

“Hey ma,” Yang grinned then embraced Raven in a crushing hug. Blake’s eyes widened in surprise, when after their hug, Raven cupped Yang’s face and kissed her forehead.

Blake felt Yang’s hand settle at the small of her back and felt steadier for it.

“Mother, I’d like you to meet Ms. Blake Belladonna. Blake, this is my mother, Raven Branwen.”

Blake held out her hand with more confidence than she thought she was capable of.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Raven looked at the offered hand then finally grasped it firmly.

“Is it?” Raven said coolly.

“It is.”

“Hum. You know,” Raven began conversationally and Blake tried not to squeak as Raven’s grip tightened in hers. “The weak die and the strong live. Those are the rules, and you, Blake Belladonna, have strength inside you. I can see it in your eyes. I admire that.”

“Thank you.”

When Raven moved on to greet Weiss, Blake released a puff of air she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Holy shit,” Blake whispered softly as she curled back into Yang’s side. “And people say my father is intimidating. I don’t think he’s got anything on your mother.”

Yang chuckled. “I’d like to meet him.”

“He wouldn’t like you.”

This time Yang laughed. “No?”

Who was she kidding? Blake knew both of her parents would love Yang, especially her mother, and gods help her if her mother ever finds out that Yang is a doctor.

“No,” Blake grinned.

She greeted Summer and was reintroduced to Qrow, but no one made a move to introduce her to whom Blake assumed was Taiyang. When he stepped forward, she felt Yang’s hand in hers tighten and watched with curiosity as Yang subtly stepped in front of her.

“Yang.”

“Taiyang.”

They were staring each other down, Blake realized, and neither would give an inch.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“No,” Yang spoke with the same tone and authority as Raven and Blake had to admit it was hot.

Taiyang looked around his daughter to Blake.

“I’m Taiyang Xiao Long, but you can call me Tai,” he smiled and held out his hand. He seemed friendly enough and Blake was about to take it but Yang growled low in her throat which had Tai immediately dropping his hand.

“I’m Blake,” Blake replied uncertainly and glanced up at Yang whose eyes were furious.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Blake.”

They were saved from further interaction when Raven announced that dinner was ready. Blake tugged Yang’s hand softly to hold her back. Once everyone had gone ahead, Blake gently cupped her face.

“You okay, love?”

Yang blinked in confusion and a puzzled smile danced at the edges of her lips.

“Did-did you just call me…love?”

Blake’s cheeks pinked and she immediately let her hand drop. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Blake huffed and walked past her.

“Oh no you don’t,” Yang said and gently grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“I don’t see what the big deal is. You call me sweetheart all the time,” Blake said looking anywhere but up at Yang. “If-if you hate it, I can think of something else.”

“I don’t…hate it. Nobody’s ever called me that before so it threw me off a bit.”

“What do people normally call you?”

Yang smirked. “Yang or gods, as in ‘ _oh gods, please don’t stop_ ’.”

Blake rolled her eyes. She didn’t doubt for a second that it was true, but she didn’t want to think about it, and damn it all, now she was thinking about it and all the ways Yang could make someone sing out in pleasure. Yang’s smirk transformed into a shit-eating grin as she moved closer to her. Her whispered words uttered mere centimeters from Blake’s ear sent shivers and heat flowing throughout her body.

“You’re thinking about it.”

“Am-am not,” Blake stuttered.

“Whatever it is you two are doing, knock it off and get your asses in there, or gods as my witness, I will drag both of you in there by your ears,” Weiss said testily as she tapped her foot by the door impatiently.

“Coming!” Blake said in a pitch two octaves higher than she meant for it to be.

“Not yet, but maybe someday,” Yang said cheekily and smiled at her blush.

Blake would not back down without a fight. She was determined to have the last word. With all the confidence she could muster, Blake lightly skimmed her fingers along Yang’s jaw and smiled with enormous satisfaction as Yang’s eyes fluttered closed and her breathing hitched.

“Maybe someday I’ll let you, _love_ ,” Blake purred then turned to follow Weiss out leaving Yang to chase after them.

Yang pulled Blake’s chair out for her and Blake saw that Weiss was correct once again. Raven sat at the head while Yang sat at the foot of the table. Tai was sitting directly across from her, Qrow was to her right and next to him sat Summer. Ruby sat next to Tai, with Weiss on her left, across from Summer. The tension in the room was even worse than what she had been told it would be. Conversation was sparse, but the food was to die for and even with all the tension it wasn’t anything Blake couldn’t handle until the main course.

The plates were being served, a perfectly cooked wagyu steak and the biggest lobster tail she had ever seen had Blake salivating. She cut her steak carefully and hummed with delight as soon as it reached her mouth.

“You know, Yang,” Tai spoke and the temperature in the room plummeted. “In spite of the chilly reception I just want to say it’s good to see you’re finally getting over _that_ girl and moving on.”

“Tai,” Summer said voice full of warning.

“What? I know we’re all thinking it.”

Blake looked down the table to Yang and she could see her visibly trembling. Her eyes were shut tight and Weiss had placed her hand on top of hers.

“That girl was nothing but trouble,” Tai continued not in the least bit phased by all the glares he was receiving. “You wasted all that time pining over her, she wasn’t worth it, kiddo.”

Yang’s eyes sprang open and Blake audibly gasped. Her normally beautiful and vibrant lilac eyes, so full of humor and kindness that Blake had come to love, had morphed into a bright and fearsome red and they projected absolute fury. Yang slammed a fist on the table and it splintered from the force. She very slowly rose from her chair still trembling from anger.

“Her _name_ was Salem, you fucking son of a bitch.”

Tai shot to his feet the same time as Raven.

“Yang!” Raven said sternly, while Tai shot daggers at his eldest daughter.

“I am your father, no matter how much you wish I wasn’t. You will _not_ speak to me that way _ever_ and you _will_ show me some gods damn respect.”

“Or what _dad_ ,” Yang spat out the word with as much contempt and hatred as she could muster. “Are you going to beat me? Is that it? Well in case you didn’t notice I’m no longer a defenseless nine-year-old and if you so much as come near me I won’t hesitate to knock you the fuck out.”

Summer looked shocked. “What?! Yang, baby, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Yang forced out a humorless laugh. “Didn’t you ever wonder why some weekends I didn’t come with Ruby?”

“Your father said it was because you didn’t want to.”

“I _always_ wanted to,” Yang’s voice, thick with emotion, broke, and Blake’s heart ached at the sound. “I couldn’t go because sometimes he’d get careless and hit me in the face. Those aren’t so easy to cover up, right, _dad_?”

“Yang, you know I’m sor…,” Tai began but Yang cut him off.

“Save it! You never apologized before so why in the fuck would you start now? I may not know much but one thing is for fucking sure, you, of all people, don’t ever get to speak about Salem, not after-after what happened.”

“You make it seem like it was my fault!”

“It was!” Yang bellowed. “It was just as much your fault as it was mine! At least I have the balls to own up to it.”

Tai sat heavily and rubbed his brow.

“Is this why you hate me so much? You blame me? It was an accident, Yang.”

“I have _plenty_ of reasons to hate you, old man, plenty, and you fucking know it. I’m done with this.” Yang said as she turned to walk out.

“Yang!” Raven spoke and Yang turned to look at her. “Take the Vincent Black.”

Yang nodded and left. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss quickly stood and followed her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, thank you so much for reading <3


	22. Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PTW: Mentions of child abuse, underage sex, alcoholism, threats with firearms.

By the time the trio made it the front door, Yang was already halfway to the other building.

“Yang!” Weiss shouted as she ran to her.

Yang turned just in time to catch Weiss as she jumped up to wrap her arms around Yang’s neck in a fierce hug. Even with Weiss’s heels their height difference was so vast that Weiss dangled as she held onto Yang. After the initial shock Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss to help hold her up and return the hug.

“I love you; do you hear me? I _love_ you, so, so much,” Weiss spoke with conviction as she buried her face into Yang’s neck.

Yang sighed and rested her head to Weiss’s. “I love you too.”

“Promise me Yang, promise me you’ll ride safely and head straight home.”

“Princess.”

“Promise me!”

“I-I promise.”

Weiss held fast for a few more moments then slowly let go until her feet met the ground. She cupped Yang’s face and spoke softly.

“We’ll meet you at home.”

Yang nodded then turned and headed for the garage. They watched her go but Blake didn’t think she should be alone after how upset she had been inside. Making up her mind she took a step to follow after her when she heard a loud bang come from inside the house. Blake dropped to the ground terrified they were being shot at.

“Um, what are you doing?” Weiss asked.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear that. It sounded like a gun shot.”

Weiss quirked an unimpressed brow then offered her a hand to help her up. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Ruby gave Blake her blank cop stare. “I didn’t hear anything either.”

“Bullshit.” Another loud bang rang out and Blake just stared at the pair.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t hear that.”

Ruby shrugged and Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Blake, listen to me carefully, I didn’t hear anything,” Weiss spoke slowly, enunciating every word.

“But-but-but, you’re the ADA.”

“And?”

“And,” Blake looked toward Ruby. “And you’re a cop.”

“Hey babe, she knows our professions. Good job, Blake,” Ruby chuckled.

“Aren’t you worried?”

“Nope,” Ruby said popping the P. “But if it makes you feel any better, they won’t kill him.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“Because they would never put me in a position where I’d have to lie, they respect me and my job, and in spite of everything he’s done, he’s still my father.”

“But…,” Blake trailed off.

“Blake,” Weiss began, “do yourself a favor and just trust what Ruby is telling you.”

~~

“I swear to the gods Tai, go for your weapon one more time and the next shot will be in your kneecap,” Raven yelled as fury lit her eyes.

Tai squirmed under the piercing glare and swore his skin was on fire. He forgot just how scary Raven could be when she was pissed.

“What do you expect me to do when I have two guns trained on me? I’m acting on instinct.”

“I expect you to do as you’re told.”

“Qrow, come on man, help me out.”

“You’re on your own, asshole. The only reason I haven’t killed you already is because I think my niece should get a chance to beat your ass before you die.”

Tai shook his head and his eyes fell to Summer. “Summer, come on, you’ve always been the level-headed peacemaker of our group. Talk some sense into your wife.”

Summer placed a hand on Raven’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze before she walked past her and punched Tai hard in the face. His head snapped back and blood spurted from his nose.

“ _That_ was for my baby.”

Summer swung again, harder, so hard it knocked Tai flat on his ass and he saw stars.

“ _That_ was for ever laying a hand on her.”

Summer kicked him hard in the face.

“And _that_ was for all the pain you caused her.”

Tai, beaten, tried to crawl away, but Summer shoved him until he was on his back looking up at her. She placed one foot on top of his chest so that the heel of her shoe dug in with just enough pressure to make sure he understood to stay still.

“If you ever so much as _think_ of harming my babies again in any way, I promise you this Tai Xiao Long, it isn’t Raven you’ll have to worry about because I will kill you myself,” Summer dropped her voice to a deadly whisper. “And I’ll enjoy every second of it. Do I make myself clear?”

Tai looked at her. Raven was scary, like an explosion, all heat and flames that could scorch you and kill you instantly. But Summer was like a blizzard, all calm and cold fury that would take its time killing you by inches over and over until you begged for death.

“Y-y-yes.”

“You are no longer welcome in this house. Get out before I change my mind.”

Tai scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door. Just as he was about to walk through it, he spoke softly. “Not a day goes by that I don’t regret what I did. I’ll find some way to try and make it up to her, them, and all of you.”

~~

The car ride home was eerily silent as the occupants were all lost in their own thoughts. When they heard the roar of a motorcycle pull up next to the car, Weiss started mumbling angrily under her breath as she rolled her window down.

“Damn it, Yang! You don’t have your helmet and slow down!”

Yang pointed to her ear and revved the engine.

“I can’t hear you,” she grinned then shot past them like a bullet.

“I’m going to kill her I swear it,” Weiss grumbled. “No helmet, speeding, if she’s not home when we get there, she is so dead. Not even you will be able to find her body, Ruby.”

“Calm down babe. She probably did it to get a rise out of you.”

“That’s exactly why she did it, the dolt,” Weiss sighed.

“At least she smiled.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t reach her eyes.”

“Don’t worry, Yang will be safe. There’s a reason why my mother told her to take that bike. There’s no way Yang would ever be reckless with it.”

Blake coughed lightly in the back seat to get their attention.

“Does someone want to explain to me what the hell happened back there with Yang?”

Weiss turned in her seat to look at her. “I really am sorry Blake, but that isn’t our story to tell.”

“I understand that, it’s just… I really care about her and I’ve never seen her so upset.”

“You’re going have to ask Yang about it, but Blake, if you do, tread lightly.”

Blake nodded.

Weiss let out a long sigh of relief when they pulled into the condo and saw the vintage motorcycle parked next to Yang’s other bike.

Once they were in the condo, Blake hovered at the beginning of the hallway, staring at the closed door at the end that lead to the only room she’d never been in, Yang’s inner sanctum. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Blake should be able to just walk to the door, knock, and be let in, but she knew how Yang felt about her room and had already been told on one occasion that she wasn’t allowed in.

“I’m going to go check on Yang,” Weiss said casually as she brushed past Blake.

Blake watched enviously as Weiss knocked twice on the door then entered. Blake felt the sharp teeth of jealousy shredding apart her insides at such a simple act that she has never gotten to do and the feeling pissed her off. Blake wasn’t a jealous person, or at least she used to not be, and was even now trying to convince herself that what she was feeling wasn’t jealousy.

“I’m going to check on her too,” Ruby gestured toward the door, but this time Blake was ready.

“I’ll come with you.”

Ruby turned back and gave her a look that could only be described as sympathetic.

“I’m really sorry Blake, but Yang doesn’t allow people in her room.”

“But…,” Blake’s protest died in her throat as Ruby entered the room and shut the door behind her.

Completely frustrated, Blake decided to go change. She didn’t want to put on her yukata because she was nowhere near the spectrum of tired. Instead she opted for a comfortable pair of sweats and one of Yang’s tee shirts. It was way too big for her but that’s what she loved about it. It was big, soft, comfortable, and smelled like Yang.

Once clothed, she glanced at Yang’s door, then went to sit in the living room. She was so anxious her leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, so she sprang up to pace the space between the living room and dining room, eyes transfixed on the closed door. She paced, and paced, and paced for what felt like an hour. She glanced at the clock and saw that in actuality it had only been fifteen minutes since Ruby vanished through the door.

Blake let out a frustrated groan and tugged at her hair.

“Fuck it,” Blake swore and strode to the door.

She knocked lightly and cleared her throat. She made sure to keep her voice soft and soothing.

“Yang?”

Silence.

“Yang can I come in, please?”

More silence.

“I know you’re in there. Please let me in.”

When she was met with even more silence Blake felt her anger start to rise.

“Yang, you have been there for me, for all these weeks, helping me through the hardest, and most traumatic thing I have ever gone through, selflessly attentive, unbelievably kind, and oh so sweet. You have been my rock. I don’t think I’d have made it through without you, so please, just let me return some of your kindness. Let me be there for you.”

Blake could hear the faint whisper of voices then nothing. Her anger snapped and she pounded on the door.

“Damn it Yang you selfish prick. You open this fucking door right now and let me comfort you or so help me I will make your life hell.”

This time she could hear the distinct sound of Yang’s laugh emanating through the door. She was ready to pound on the door again when it opened to reveal a smiling yet exhausted Yang. Blake’s anger immediately dissolved.

“You sure know just what to say to comfort someone sweetheart.”

“Yang,” Blake said it with such tenderness and care, Yang had to close her eyes to the onslaught of emotions that ran through her.

“Would you like to come in?”

Blake saw Weiss and Ruby exchange awed glances behind Yang’s back as they rose from Yang’s bed. Blake nodded and Yang opened the door wider.

Weiss pulled Yang into a hug. “Yang, we’re going to go. If you need anything, anything at all, we’re right across the hall.”

“Thanks, Princess.”

Ruby hugged her as well then quietly shut the door behind her. Yang sighed hugely before walking to her bed and sitting heavily down on the edge. Blake walked to her, slotting her legs between Yang’s, she wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

“Are you okay love?”

“I’m,” Yang let out a shaky breath. “I’m alright.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but I will if you want to know.”

“I want to know, but I won’t push you Yang, not on this.”

Yang nodded and looked up at her. The humor that lit her eyes from Blake’s outburst was long gone, replaced with a bone deep ache that only grew with the passing of time. Blake’s heart twinged at the sight. She wanted to sooth her aches with whispered promises of comfort, shelter her in her arms, kiss away her frown, share her pain so that maybe the sorrows she carried wouldn’t cut her so deep.

Blake leaned down, brushing a feather soft kiss to her brow. Yang closed her eyes at the sensation. She would never be able to explain to Blake how much her not pushing meant to her, or how her angry outburst at the door from being ignored, touched her. For the first time ever, Yang found herself wanting to talk, to share what had happened to her. To let someone in behind the concrete walls she erected around herself.

“Will-will you lay with me?”

“Of course I will, love.”

Blake took her hand and crawled over the bed until they reached Yang’s pillows. Yang reached up to a switch on the wall and flicked it. The lights had gone out but the room was still very dimly lit by the multitude of tiny lights twinkling like stars in the ceiling. It was hypnotizing. Blake watched and swore she saw a shooting star.

“That’s…,” Blake trailed off looking for the right words.

“Nerdy?”

“No, I was going to say, fucking cool. Is it accurate?”

“Yeah.”

Blake tore her eyes from the ceiling and turned on her side to face Yang. Yang lifted her arm in offering and Blake slotted herself against Yang’s side, tucking her head on her shoulder and reaching her arm across to lay on Yang’s stomach.

“I don’t even know where to start,” Yang whispered.

“Start wherever you like or don’t. We can just lay here if you’d rather.”

Yang took a deep breath and released it slowly.

“My childhood wasn’t all bad. My mothers loved each other very much and the home they gave us was amazing. Taiyang was in the military and was away a lot, stationed all over the place. My mothers didn’t want that for us. They wanted us to have stability and now when I look back, I’m grateful for it. The times when Taiyang would come home I remember them being filled with joy. They all loved each other and us very much, but with him gone all the time and my mom going to law school someone had to provide for us, and the money he sent home wasn’t nearly enough.”

Yang paused. “I’m sure you recognized my mother.”

“I did, she’s unforgettable.”

“Yeah, she is. She had to find a way to support us and that’s how the Red Raven Clan was born.”

“It’s a little scary. The things they’ve said about her and what she and her clan have done is terrifying, _she’s_ terrifying.”

“She’s my mother,” Yang said simply. “She gave up the criminal aspects of her job when Ruby decided to become a cop. Now she’s just a legitimate business owner.”

“Yang, she owns half of Vale and business all over the planet.”

“Not half, maybe a quarter of Vale,” Yang shrugged. “But it’s all legit now and that pissed Taiyang off something awful.”

“Why?”

“He retired from the military when I was eight and Rubes was six. Things were fine for a while until he decided he was going to go into law enforcement and demanded my mother quit the clan due to conflict of interest. She couldn’t, you see. It was her clan, and so many people relied on her for their livelihood and protection. She couldn’t just turn her back on them. They fought all the time. Raven wanted to leave, take us and just leave, but he fought her hard on it. Told her he’d take her to court and get full custody if she tried and that he would get it too with her reputation being what it was. So in order to still have visitations on weekends she agreed and then she left.”

“Wow, what a dick.”

Yang snorted out a laugh. “You have no idea sweetheart. Summer tried to tough it out for us, stayed with him. She did love him, but her heart had always belonged to my mother. Tai, feeling betrayed, started drinking and took it out on her. She stuck it out for a while until he started demanding she not come with us on weekends to see our mother. That was her one bit of freedom and I don’t blame her for going, but things got worse once she left.”

Blake scooted closer and held on a bit tighter to comfort both of them.

“My father threw himself into work, he was hardly ever home and when he was, he was drunk. He didn’t want to be there with us but he didn’t want our mothers to have us either, so during the week me and Rubes had to learn to fend for ourselves. My mom taught me how to cook and keep a house and we were fine. We never told our mothers what it was like with him and they never asked.”

Yang closed her eyes. “When I was nine, I met an older girl named Salem. She was twelve. She was amazing even at that young age, I was infatuated. She had come over to play and being curious kids we kissed, but as luck would have it that’s exactly when my father came home. He was so furious. I had never seen him so angry. It-it was the first time he hit me. I think it reminded him too much of our mothers and he was going to try his hardest to quote ‘beat the gay out of me’.”

“Oh love,” Blake balled her hand into a fist out of anger for what had been done to a child, a child that would grow into someone she cared so deeply for.

“After that he was home every day. How could he fix me if he wasn’t there to beat it into me daily? His reasoning would shift too. If I was going to be a fucking dyke then I needed to toughen up, he was doing me a favor, such bullshit.”

“I’m so, so sorry he couldn’t see what a gift you are.”

Yang shrugged and continued.

“He beat me every day, _every single day_ he had us for a year. I’m not sure how much longer I could have lasted but when I was ten, I got after school detention for fighting. I was an angry, angry kid. When I got home, I found Ruby cowering in the closet of our bedroom, she was sobbing. It took me a while to coax her out of the closet but when I finally did, I saw the bruise blossoming across her cheek. That fucking bastard had hit her when I hadn’t come home, hit her in my place, and something inside me snapped.”

Blake waited with bated breath for Yang to continue.

“He was sitting in the living room drinking like always. I went to his bedroom and pulled out his service pistol. My uncle, he taught me how to handle guns properly, how to shoot. I checked to make sure it was loaded and clicked off the safety then went to confront the bastard.”

“He jumped to his feet in shock when he saw me standing there with his own weapon trained on him. I told him hitting me was one thing but if he ever laid a hand on my sister again, I would fucking kill him, and I meant it. He tried to reach for the gun and I shot a warning shot just over his head. He realized I did in fact mean every word, and later that night he drove us to our mothers’ home and left. We still had to see him every other weekend, but he stopped drinking after that and he never hit me again. He and Ruby managed to repair their relationship a bit, but there was no repairing ours.”

“That took a lot of guts, standing up to him. I don’t know if I could have in your shoes.”

“You’re braver than you know, sweetheart, but you’re also a lot smarter than me. If I had been smart, I would have told our mothers what happened after the first time he hit me.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was confused and young and he was my dad. A part of me believed that I deserved what he did and a part of me still struggles with it.”

“You _never_ deserved it,” Blake spoke with conviction. “Never.”

“Words are easy but believing them is an entirely different matter.”

“Your father mentioned an accident?”

Yang sighed and closed her eyes.

“It was summertime and I had just turned sixteen. Me and Rubes were doing our mandatory four-week stint at Taiyang’s place and of course he was nowhere to be seen, but for me, that was a blessing. Our first day there Rubes had finally, after two hours of nagging and pleading, convinced me to go down to the beach with her,” Yang smiled a little at the memory.

“Ruby was swimming and I was studying.”

“Wow, what a nerd! Who studies at the beach?”

“You’re telling me you don’t read while you’re at the beach?”

“Uh, touché.”

“As I was saying,” Yang smirked, “Have you ever gotten that feeling that someone was watching you? An itch between your shoulder blades? Well, my spidey senses were going crazy. I looked up and there she was. Gods, I can remember it like it was yesterday. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.”

“Salem?”

“Yeah. She was nineteen and in college. She was in town visiting her parents for the summer. She walked right over and sat down next to me. I like to pretend I was smooth, but I was a total gay disaster.”

Blake chuckled. “I can imagine.”

“Luckily one of us was capable of speaking because I couldn’t, not at first. You don’t need all the details, but we spent every minute of that vacation together. Gods I loved her. I was head over heels in love with her and she loved me too. She was the first woman I kissed, the first I had sex with, and the only woman I have ever loved. We promised ourselves to each other and I’ll be damned if I _ever_ break it. I always keep my word.”

Blake did her best to not react to that confession so she stayed as still as she possibly could even though it felt like her insides were shattering.

“It was the last night we were to spend at Taiyang’s. She stayed over and we made love and talked all night making promises to one another. She went to Beacon so we could stay together and see each other all the time. I’m not sure what time we fell asleep but around three in the morning Taiyang came home and it wasn’t good.”

“He threatened her, I was underage and she was an adult, he would arrest her if she ever came near me again. Then he threw her out, half naked and sobbing, the bastard. He rounded on me but I ran up to my room and locked the door. He yelled on the other side of it but I ignored him. I had to text her and tell her that for me it didn’t matter what he said. That I loved her and only wanted her. That we’d find a way to be together. She texted me back that she loved me too. That was the last thing she would ever do.”

Yang released a shaky breath. “I was told that the car accident was brutal and she would have died instantly. She died texting me she loved me. I completely shut down after that. I couldn’t eat or sleep and I didn’t speak at all for months.”

“What finally brought you back?”

“Time, my friends, and Salem’s mother,” Yang yawned hugely. “I’m really sorry sweetheart, but I’m exhausted. If you have any more questions, do you think you can hold off until I’m more awake to answer?”

“Of course love, but I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here for you, okay?”

Yang nodded. “Are you going to stay?”

“Do you want me to?”

Yang nodded again, “yeah.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

They shifted so they could pull the blankets over themselves and settled back down. Blake laid awake with her head on Yang’s shoulder with one hand covering Yang’s heart. She listened to her breathing and counted her heartbeats. When she heard Yang begin to lightly snore Blake finally allowed herself to tumble into sleep after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and happy holidays everyone!


	23. Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a fun and safe New Years! Another long chapter ahead :)

Falling asleep curled up together was still a relatively new thing for them, but when Yang held her in her arms, for some reason it kept the nightmares at bay. It was as if Yang shone so brightly that even in sleep, the shadows that plagued her had nowhere to hide. But as much as she enjoyed their new sleeping arrangement, there was one thing about it she hated. Yang was an early riser, had been for as long as she’d known her. Yang would wake up hours before dawn, work out, and more often than not, make Blake breakfast in bed, which she loved except it meant Blake woke alone. It made her question if they had actually fallen asleep together or if it was all some wonderful dream her mind had conjured.

This morning was different though. As Blake teetered on the edge between sleep and wakefulness, the tantalizing scent of Yang invaded her senses. She greedily sucked in air and basked in the sweet and citrusy smell as it pulled her further from sleep and drew a drowsy smile from her lips. With her mind more awake she realized Yang’s powerful arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight against her. Yang was nuzzling her face against the back of her neck and every time she breathed out it sent a shiver down Blake’s spine making Blake melt even further into her arms.

Blake didn’t want to wake her, but she wanted so desperately for that beautiful face to be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She began to slowly turn but Yang growled low in her throat in annoyance and pulled Blake tighter against her. Blake hid her face in her pillow to muffle her giggles. When she tried again, she heard the low throaty growl but instead of being held tighter Yang nipped her lightly on the back of the neck in warning which sent heat shooting through Blake’s body. Blake wasn’t quite quick enough to muffle the soft moan that slipped past her lips.

It took her a few minutes to calm herself down and when she was mostly steady, she realized she needed a different approach if she was to succeed. She trailed her fingers lightly back and forth over Yang’s arms and felt her smile against her neck. Slowly, Yang’s grip loosened and Blake was able to turn. Her eyes flittered open and her heart thumped hard in her chest. It was like opening her eyes to a thousand sun rises all at once, but even those sunrises couldn’t compare to the sheer beauty of Yang.

They were so close that whenever Yang breathed out Blake could feel the air tickle her lips, beckoning her closer. She’d only had to move a fraction of an inch and she would finally know just how soft those lips really were and _gods_ did she ever want to know.

She froze when she realized she was unconsciously closing that gap. She couldn’t be faulted for wanting to steal a kiss, she had fantasized about it for weeks. The more time they spent together the more she craved her touch. The few times she was sure Yang was about to kiss her, Yang pulled away or kissed her forehead. It was so infuriating and frustrating. She had never wanted someone so badly before but she wasn’t even sure if Yang wanted her in that way. Sure Yang flirted with her, but Yang was a flirt.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn’t want to think about it, think about Yang, them, and what she was starting to feel. No, no, no. She wasn’t feeling anything beyond a desire to have sex with her. She had been warned on several occasions by a multitude of people to not want or expect anything from Yang beyond that.

She was an adult, surely, she could have a relationship based purely on sex without letting something like pesky feelings get in the way. Blake could count on one hand the number of times she’d had sex and none of them were remotely satisfying, but with Yang she knew it would be different. None of them made her feel the way Yang could with just a look. None of them could make her heart race with the slightest touch. None of them could make her soul sing with just a smile. None of them were Yang.

“Has anyone ever told you…” Yang began and made Blake jump. Her pounding heart had everything to do with being startled that Yang was awake and nothing to do with the deep, husky tone of Yang’s sleepy voice.

“That you think _really_ loudly?”

“Gods, Yang, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing?”

Yang finally opened her eyes and gave her a puzzled look. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“No, I mean, normally you’re up already.”

“True, but this is the first time I’ve ever had a beautiful woman in my bed and I thought I would sleep in and enjoy the feeling, but she won’t shut the hell up.”

“Please,” Blake rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of women in your bed.”

“In bed sure, but in _my_ bed? You’re the first.”

With the excitement of finally waking up next to Yang, Blake completely forgot she was in Yang’s room and not hers. Her eyes widened as a smile spread across her lips making Yang chuckle. Blake rolled to her back to sit up or rather she tried to but was currently being held firmly in place by the strong arms of her playful doctor.

“Yang,” Blake whined and tried her best to glance at anything she could, but with their current position the only thing she could see was humor dancing in lilac eyes.

“Now hold on just a minute. There are rules.”

“Yes, to whatever they are,” Blake agreed quickly and tried to squirm away.

Yang crooked a brow. “What if one of the rules is you can only look around if you’re naked?”

Blake flashed a cocky grin knowing full well Yang was just trying to fluster and distract her. It almost worked. “Maybe you should get your hearing checked doctor. I said yes to whatever.”

“And once you’re naked you have to dance a jig?”

“Yes, yes, yes. Can I look now?”

Yang laughed. “Alright, but you only have a couple of minutes before you need to go get ready. We have a lot to do today and I’m actually surprised that Wei-…”

Yang was abruptly cut off when they heard two sharp knocks on the door before it opened.

“Yang why aren’t you…oh,” Weiss said wide eyed as she spotted Blake in bed with Yang.

Blake, taking advantage of Yang’s momentary distraction, rolled from the bed, but her doctor was quicker than she anticipated. She felt strong hands grasp her waist and spin her around before she was tossed over Yang’s shoulder.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Blake cried out as she tried to take in everything she could which was almost nothing except the floor and well, her doctor’s spectacular ass. She lifted her hand in a wave as they passed Weiss and saw the amused smirk on her friend’s face.

“Well good morning Blake.”

“Morning,” Blake said cheerfully.

Yang sat her carefully on her feet just outside the door. She tried to say something but Yang smiled at her and shut the door in her face.

“Damn,” Blake swore then smiled as she went to her own room to get ready.

“Well, that was certainly…something.”

Yang groaned and ran an annoyed hand through her golden locks. “Don’t start Princess.”

“Honey, not only did you allow Blake into your bedroom, a place _no one_ is allowed into, she also spent the night in your bed if what I walked in on was any indication.”

“What part of don’t start did I not make clear?”

“Was this the first time you two slept together?”

“We didn’t sleep together.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I didn’t mean sexual relations you dolt, I meant slept as in actual sleep.”

Yang snorted, “Sexual relations, who says that?”

Weiss shook her head. “Just answer the question.”

Yang sighed. She wanted to argue that it was none of her business, but that was a lie. They had been through so much together and she was practically her sister. Hell, she would be her actual sister, through marriage, in a few days. The love and care they had for each other went beyond friendship and was as strong as family, possibly even stronger. Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha, and herself had formed a family through blood, sweat, tears, and loyalty.

“No, Princess, this isn’t the first time.”

“I see. Yang, what’s going on between the two of you?”

“Nothing,” She replied too quickly and saw Weiss’s unimpressed glare.

“We’re friends that’s it.”

Yang tried not to squirm under Weiss’s piercing gaze. Weiss reached out a hand and cupped her cheek.

“Yang, you know you’re allowed to be happy, right?”

“I am happy or at least I would be if you got your ass out of my room so I can change. Unless…you want to see me naked?” Yang smirked and wiggled her brows.

Weiss snorted and rolled her eyes. “Been there, done that. You are impressive, but you’re not my cup of tea.”

“Ouch,” Yang grinned. “Too tall?”

Weiss chuckled. “Yes, and too much not Ruby.”

Yang smiled softly and her eyes filled with love. “You know I’m not sure if I ever told you this but I’m really happy for you, the both of you. You really are perfect for each other.”

Weiss smiled. “Yeah, we are. I’m so happy I didn’t kill her the first day we met like I wanted to.”

Yang laughed.

~~

“Sweetheart, are you almost ready?”

Blake tossed her toiletry and makeup bags into her suitcase and zipped it up. As an afterthought she grabbed Shroud and Ember and placed them carefully into her new black with grey fish patterned backpack right next to the bag of blow pops she got to torture Yang with.

“All set,” Blake smiled as she turned to watch Yang enter her room.

“I’m going to run these down to the car. Did you want your backpack up front with you or in the trunk?”

“Up front with me please.”

“You got it,” Yang winked as she shouldered the bag and grabbed the suitcase.

“Hey, um,” Yang began, shifting the luggage around while purposefully avoiding making eye contact with her golden eyed roommate. “I just wanted to um, thank you for-for listening to me last night. So um, thanks. Yeah.”

Blake smiled up at her adoringly and placed a comforting hand on her bicep.

“Yang, you don’t have to thank me for that. I want to be there for you as you have been there for me. We’re friends, it’s what friends do for each other.”

Yang nodded. “If you still want to see my room you can go take a look, but you only have until I come back from putting our luggage in the car.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, don’t forget to strip naked and do a jig first,” Yang tossed over her shoulder as she headed to the front door.

Blake laughed but didn’t waste any time heading directly to Yang’s room.

The grey color scheme had a modern flair but the touches of gold and lilac added so much warmth to the huge bedroom. The fourposter bed was the centerpiece and she knew from experience it was as comfortable as it was large. The floor to ceiling windows along one wall mimicked the ones in the living room and led to a more private balcony, this one with a cozy seating area with a firepit and a hammock. There was a wooden ladder that was secured to a wall that led to a loft, but it was the bookshelves that drew her attention.

There were dozens of mini model motorcycles displayed along with a few unopened boxes of models yet to be built. Blake smiled as she also saw shelves filled with anime figurines. Her doctor was absolutely adorkable. She promised herself she would get a better look later when she wasn’t on a time limit.

She walked to one wall where a cork board the size of a bedroom window hung. It didn’t dawn on Blake until this moment that nowhere else in the condo had photos. Yang kept them all here, her life in snapshots, retold to the select few who were allowed access to her secrets, scars, and memories. Her closest friends, her family, anyone who meant anything to her doctor hung there in honor.

Blake’s eyes widened when she saw photos of herself. She scowled at the shot of herself in the hideous muumuu, but some of them were amazing. Blake reading, caught mid laugh, scowling, smiling, dozens of them, half of which she had no idea had been taken. She knew they were friends, but to have proof that she was counted and held in the same regard as her closest friends had tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

When Yang made it back to her bedroom, she saw Blake sitting on her bed holding one of the two framed photos that sat on her nightstand. The one she wasn’t holding was a black and white photo of Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and herself. They stood side by side with their arms slung around each other’s shoulders. Weiss and Pyrrha were smiling at the camera, Ruby was making a funny face, and Yang was caught with her head tossed back in laughter.

But the photo Blake held now was one that caused her as much joy as it did pain.

Blake spoke without looking up from the photo. “Who is this? She’s breathtaking.”

Yang sighed and walked over to her. She gingerly took the photo from Blake’s hands and set it carefully back on her nightstand.

“You don’t know?”

“Is this Salem?”

Yang nodded. In the photo Yang stood behind Salem with her arms wrapped around her waist. Salem’s hands were holding hers and she was smiling at the camera. Yang was smiling as well but she was kissing Salem’s cheek.

“It’s the only photo I have of us.”

“It’s a wonderful photo.”

“Thanks. Look we need to get going before Weiss freaks out.”

Blake wanted to say something to chase away the pain of memories that shone in the blonde’s eyes, but she could sense Yang wanted her to let it go. She nodded and gave the room one last glance before she took Yang’s hand and allowed her to lead her out.

Stuck in traffic, Yang was getting increasingly angry, exasperated by Weiss’s constant huffing and complaining in the back seat that if they had left on time all traffic could have been easily avoided. In an attempt to sooth her doctor Blake reached out and held her hand then distracted Weiss by asking her to go over their itinerary.

“Once we arrive on Patch, we will head straight to the resort to check in,” Weiss looked out the window and rolled her eyes. “I should say _if_ we ever arrive on Patch.”

“Look here Princess,” Yang scowled but sighed and let it go when Blake gave her hand a light squeeze.

“We will be there a little over a week, arriving a couple days before everyone else with the exception of Pyrrha.” She scowled at the back of Yang’s head. “Pyrrha actually made it to the ferry on time and will meet us there.”

“One more word about us being late Princess, just one, and I swear to the gods I will tie you to the luggage rack on top of the car.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued as if Yang hadn’t spoken at all.

“Saturday is the wedding but the week is going to be busy. Tonight and tomorrow are free days to relax or do whatever we’d like, but the day after Ruby and I will be busy checking in with the caterer, florists, venue, DJ, waitstaff, etc. The remainder of the wedding party should all arrive between Tuesday night and Wednesday morning.”

Yang smirked. “Ah, Winter, how is your sister?”

Weiss scowled. “No, Yang.”

“What?” The blonde asked innocently.

“I recognize that tone. You are _not_ to sleep with my sister. Gods she still asks about you and it has been years.”

“Well, I do tend to make an impression.”

“She’s coming with her girlfriend, so don’t even think about it.”

“Ah, Robyn. I have fond, fond memories of Robyn. You know one could say that it was because of me that they _came_ together,” Yang smirked and Ruby snorted out a laugh in the backseat which earned a slap to the back of her head from Weiss.

“Don’t encourage her Ruby.”

“What, it was funny,” Ruby pouted and rubbed the back of her head.

“Funny and true,” Yang smiled.

“Yang, I strictly forbid you from having sex with my sister or her girlfriend while we’re in Patch.”

Yang saluted, “Yes ma’am. Sister and Robyn off limits, check. You know,” Yang grinned devilishly, “your mom has been after me hardcore since the divorce…”

Weiss cut her off, “no sleeping with anyone in my family!”

“But just imagine, me and your mom. What if we fell in love and got married? You could call me papa Yang!”

“Oh for fuck sakes,” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “Don’t say the words papa Yang ever again. I beg of you.”

Yang chuckled, “Alright, alright, family off limits, check. Anyone else?”

Weiss shook her head. “Actually you know who you could sleep with? My father’s new barely legal bride.”

Yang gasped dramatically. “And come between true love, never.”

Weiss snorted. “Yeah, it’s true love alright. She’s in love with his money. I still can’t believe my mother has to pay him alimony. He’d have nothing otherwise.”

“I love you Princess, and there isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you, but that’s going to be a super hard pass from me. I have shirts older than she is.”

Blake did her best to tune out the conversation, but it was really hard. She hated the thought of Yang being with anyone else. She wasn’t naive, she knew Yang had partners before she ever came along, _a lot_ of partners, and fuck, it’s not like she had any sort of claim to Yang. They were only friends who flirted occasionally, but damned if she wasn’t ready to claw out some eighteen-year old’s eyeballs, that she hadn’t even met, at the mere thought that Yang might have considered, for half a second, sleeping with her.

“Are you okay sweetheart?”

Blake smiled and wondered, not for the first time, how Yang could so easily pick up on her change in moods as if she was tuned specifically to her.

“I’m fine, stop worrying so much.” Wanting to change the subject Blake asked Weiss what else was planned for them.

“Normally we would have a rehearsal dinner, but well, you were at the dinner and saw how well that went, so we wanted to avoid that if possible. Apparently, Yang’s plans for Ruby’s stag party begins Wednesday night and lasts until Friday morning. Mine, is more reasonably scheduled from Thursday afternoon to Friday morning.”

Yang rubbed her hands together in anticipation. “Oh yeah, this party is going to be epic. I’ve got the three t’s covered.”

“Three t’s?” Blake asked though she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

“Tequila, tits, and tons of fun,” Yang grinned.

“Oh my gods,” Blake laughed.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m sure the Princess’s party will be just as fun with afternoon tea, and deep discussions about life and love, followed by a reasonably pleasant dinner.”

“Please,” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“So no afternoon tea?” Blake questioned.

“No we’re having tea, but it wasn’t just Pyrrha who had a hand in the planning. There’s going to be a sleepover.”

Yang’s eyes widened. “No way. Are you ladies going to just lounge around in your underwear? Will there be pillow fights?”

“Yang, shut up.”

“Yes ma’am,” Yang saluted again.

~~

Yang was noticeably more subdued once they drove the car off the ferry and onto Patch. Blake, whom was normally fine with quiet, found the silence in the car deafening. She made an attempt to start a conversation and was met with clipped answers from Weiss and Ruby. Yang didn’t say a word and kept a tight grip with both hands on the wheel.

Twenty minutes into the drive, their car, that was going 55 on the highway, slowed to a stop. Blake looked at Yang concerned. Why had they stopped? What if someone plowed into them?  
Yang put the car into park and just stared.

“Yang?”

Yang didn’t answer. Ruby placed a hand onto her sister’s shoulder and Yang’s eyes met hers in the rearview mirror. Ruby nodded once and got out of the car and so did Yang. After pulling Yang into a quick hug, Ruby got into the driver’s seat and began to drive. Blake turned her head to watch Yang, until a sharp bend in the road obstructed her view.

“What in the hell was that?”

Ruby and Weiss exchanged looks.

“Oh no, don’t do that. Tell me what’s happening,” Blake demanded.

“Blake,” Ruby spoke softly. “Did you talk to Yang last night?”

“Yes, of course.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me what your bastard of a father did to her and she told me about Salem.”

Ruby and Weiss exchanged another glance.

Blake closed her eyes and begged for patience. “And that look?”

“We’re just surprised. Yang has never spoken about either of those things to anyone who wasn’t us or Pyrrha.”

Weiss spoke up from the backseat. “And even with us she never really talks about it. Blake, there’s a reason we came early. Yang is going to need a day or two to settle before she’s herself again. The place we stopped, that was where Salem’s accident was, and ultimately, where she passed away.”

“Why didn’t you guys say something! I would have stayed with her. She shouldn’t have to face that alone.”

“We don’t come back often, but every time we do, she has to stop there. She can’t help it and I doubt she wants company while she’s there.”

“What does she do?”

Ruby shrugged. “No clue, but she usually comes back before nightfall.”

Blake shook her head. Maybe that was the problem, Yang felt as if she had to face everything alone, but she doesn’t. Blake made up her mind and sent her a text.

**Blake:** Hey love, I just wanted to check and make sure you’re okay.

**Blake:** If you’d like company, I’m here and am willing to just sit quietly with you.

Blake rolled her eyes when _Baby Got Back_ , the ringtone Yang programmed for her whenever she called or texted, started to play from the driver’s side door.

The car was silent for five whole seconds before Ruby burst out laughing.

“Baby got back! Oh my gods that’s fucking hilarious.”

“Shut up!” Blake laughed.

~~

Blake was alternating between glancing at her phone every few minutes to wearing a hole in the cabin floor from pacing back and forth. The sun had set hours ago and Yang still hadn’t shown. She was worried before, but now she was starting to freak out a little. What if something happened to her? What if she had fallen and twisted her ankle and was now fighting off coyotes or wolves with a sharp stick.

She glanced at her phone again. It had been a whole minute since she last checked it. She sent off yet another quick message to both Weiss and Ruby asking if they had heard anything yet when she heard a knock on the door. Hurrying to it, she threw it open hoping to see Yang, but was mildly disappointed when it was just Ruby.

Blakes eyes sharpened as she took in Ruby’s flat cop stare.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Yang, she’s in the hospital. I’m heading there now.”

“Not without me you’re not.” Blake grabbed her bag, then ran to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this it the longest chapter to date. Almost 4500 words! Thanks for reading :)

Blake did the best she could to try to keep a lid on the ever-rising panic inside her that her doctor was seriously hurt or worse.

“I’m sure she’s fine. This is Yang we’re talking about,” Pyrrha said softly, trying to reassure not only herself, but the rest of her friends.

“You don’t know that,” Blake said through gritted teeth.

“You don’t _not_ know that either.”

Blake just shook her head and stared out the window while her leg bounced up and down anxiously. When they pulled up to the emergency room doors, Blake didn’t wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she hopped out and ran toward the door.

“Yang Xiao Long, where is she?”

The medical receptionist looked bored and barely glanced up at Blake.

“Take a seat, we’ll be with you when we can.”

Blake glanced around the waiting room. It was completely empty.

“There’s no one else here!”

The woman raised a brow, completely unimpressed by Blake’s outburst. “I said take a seat.”

“Look you bit-.”

Blake was ready to jump over the counter and throttle the woman but was cut off when Pyrrha and Weiss pulled her away.

Ruby pulled out her badge and flashed it at the receptionist who somehow looked even more bored than she was moments ago.

“I need to know the status of a patient that was brought in tonight.”

The woman sighed hugely. “Name?”

“Yang Xiao Long.”

She turned to her computer but stopped short of typing. Her entire demeanor flipped on a dime and she smiled brightly. “Wait, she’s the gorgeous blonde with the killer smile, right?”

Trying to ignore Blake’s growl of annoyance at the description, Ruby nodded and the receptionist chuckled.

“Is one of you Doctor Nikos?”

Pyrrha raised her hand and stepped forward. “I am.”

“Please come with me, doctor.”

The woman cheerfully hit a button to open the swinging doors. As they started to open, they could hear Yang yelling on the other side. Blake sprang forward and snarled at the receptionist when she tried to stop her.

“Only family and the doctor are allowed past this point.”

“I’m her wife,” Blake said quickly.

“And we’re her sisters,” Ruby gestured to herself and Weiss.

The receptionist eyed them suspiciously but finally relented. “Well, maybe you lot can help. She’s giving Dr. Oobleck a hard time and won’t let him provide her with medical attention, much to Sheriff Ederne’s amusement. She keeps insisting that she’ll only let Dr. Nikos help her unless he can produce his medical license and a list of at least four references.”

They followed her inside and once again heard shouting.

“I swear to the fucking gods, if you come near me one more time with that fucking needle, I’ll rip it from your hands and stab you with it. I’d rather bleed out on this table than let you come near me.”

The group all glanced at each other and hurried into the room where they saw Yang handcuffed to the bed rail while a harried doctor tried and failed to reason with her, and an amused sheriff chuckled quietly at the scene.

“Yang?” Blake spoke softly and Yang’s head shot up.

“Oh, uh, hey sweetheart.”

“What’s going on?” Blake asked, taking in the sight of her. Yang was covered in blood, but most of it seemed to belong to someone else. She had a small cut over her right eyebrow that was trickling blood and a bruise blossoming on her left cheek. Her shirt had been cut open and the gauze that was taped to her lower abdomen was soaked through with blood.

“Not much,” Yang smiled then scowled as the doctor attempted to capitalize on her distraction by coming at her with gloved hands. She grabbed his wrist and held tightly.

“Except this guy, who _claims_ to be a doctor, keeps trying to jab me. He’s so fucking jittery it makes me wonder what fucking substance he’s snorted up his nose or if he’s been dipping into the medicine cabinet.”

The doctor sighed and threw up his hands dramatically and began speaking a mile a minute.

“Igiveup! Ican’tworkundertheseconditions. I’maprofessionalandyouare-.”

Yang cut him off shaking her head. “See what I mean?”

Blake covered her hand with her mouth to hide the grin.

Pyrrha stepped forward and spoke calmly, “Doctor? I’m Doctor Pyrrha Nikos, an emergency physician out of Vale Valley hospital. Yang is a personal friend of mine. May I be of any assistance?”

Dr. Oobleck huffed. “Sheneedsherwoundscleanedandrebandaged. She’srefusingpainmeds,butshe’sclearedtoleaveotherwise.” The doctor spewed out before he vanished through the door carrying a giant thermos and manila folder.

“Um, what did he say?” Pyrrha asked.

“He said my wounds need to be cleaned and rebandaged, which you can do back at the resort. I got a little slice on my lower abdomen. It’s not long or deep enough to require sutures, hooray. My x-rays came back and no broken ribs, just slightly bruised, double hooray.”

“Pain level?”

“Hurts like a son of a bitch, but I can manage. He said I’m cleared to leave.”

“Okay, but I’m going to give you another once over once we’re back.”

Yang grinned. “I always love playing doctor with you.”

Pyrrha laughed. “You’re insufferable.”

“True, but you love me.”

Blake was relieved to hear Yang joking around, but she still needed to touch her, to feel her, before she could really believe she was okay. She walked over and took Yang’s cuffed hand and smiled when Yang automatically entwined their fingers together. Blake leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“You scared me, love.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I’m fine, I promise.”

Blake searched her eyes. Seeing only truth in them, she nodded and very gently kissed her bruised cheek. She reluctantly stepped back when the sheriff came over to uncuff Yang from the bed.

“Thanks Elm, although, were the cuffs really necessary? I wouldn’t have actually ripped his tongue out and strangled him with it.”

“That’s Sheriff Ederne to you, Yang, and yes they were necessary.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize we were trying to be all formal. You can call me Dr. Xiao Long then Sheriff Ederne,” Yang said cheekily.

“You know, it’s not too late to handcuff you and throw you in the back of the cruiser, so keep it up, smart ass.”

“Please, even injured, I can still take you.”

“Ahem,” Weiss interrupted.

“Did you actually say ahem?” Yang snorted.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Care to explain what happened?”

“Not really,” Yang shrugged.

“Let me rephase that,” Weiss said narrowing her eyes. “Yang, we’ve been here for all of what, six hours, and look at the state you’re in. You will tell me what happened, it’s the _least_ you can do since my wedding photos are going to be ruined now.”

“Your poor photos. I am so sorry for your loss,” Yang deadpanned before pretending to wipe away a tear.

“Yang!” Weiss shouted, losing what little remained of her patience. Blake placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Let me try.”

Weiss threw up her hands in surrender before gesturing for Blake to go ahead.

Blake smiled sweetly at Yang, then with her voice dripping with honey said, “Yang, love, honey, baby, sunshine, cupcake, please tell us what happened.”

Yang couldn’t help it she laughed. “Gods you’re cute, too cute for your own good.”

“Too cute as in you’ll tell us?”

Yang smiled and shook her head. “Alright sweetheart, you win. I was walking through town, making my way to the resort, when I got stopped by fucking Reese Clitoris.”

“Did-did you say Reese…Clitoris?” Blake tried and failed to stop the snicker while Ruby burst out laughing and even Pyrrha chuckled.

Weiss rolled her eyes and grinned reluctantly. “She means Reese Chloris.”

“I know what I said. I swear you sleep with someone’s girlfriend once and they never let it go.”

“You slept with her girlfriend?” Blake asked

“Yes, but in my defense, I had no idea they were together and her girl threw herself at me, plus it was like three fucking years ago. She had to tell me how happy they are and warned me to stay away from her,” Yang rolled her eyes. “After what felt like an hour of trying to convince her I wasn’t interested, I stopped into a shop to buy a gift.”

“I’ve, I mean, _we’ve_ been worried sick about you and you went shopping?”

“No I didn’t go shopping. I stopped into a store to buy a gift.”

Blake shook her head. “You’re unbelievable. What happened after that?”

“You’ve got to love small towns. The word spread like wildfire that we were back, so when I came out Cardin was waiting for me with his lackeys.”

“Fucking Cardin,” Ruby swore.

“My sentiments exactly.”

“Do I even want to know who this fucking Cardin is?” Blake asked.

“The town douchebag,” Ruby answered. “Liked to pick on people to make himself feel bigger until he picked on the wrong person, meaning me, and Yang beat the shit out of him.”

Yang grinned. “Apparently he needed another lesson because he and his lackeys jumped me outside the shop and I beat them into unconsciousness.”

“Where are they now?” Ruby asked.

“All handcuffed to their own hospital beds for treatment then jail,” Elm grinned. “Yang, try not to get into any more fights while you’re here yeah? Unless it’s with me in the ring.”

“No, absolutely not,” Weiss folded her arms and stomped her foot to make her point. “No more fighting, period.”

“The Princess stomped her foot, Elm; you know what that means.”

“I’m scared Yang. Hold me,” the sheriff said as she carefully wrapped her arms around Yang to avoid her injuries. They sent frightened looks towards Weiss and pretended to tremble.

“Fuck. You. Both.”

“At the same time? This is so sudden, and I mean, you’re supposed to marry my sister in a matter of days, but I’m willing to take one for the team.”

“I mean it is her wedding,” Elm smirked, “and if that’s what she wants can we really refuse?”

“Damn,” Ruby swore. “And I thought I was your one and only. I liked the fact that I was marrying the one girl on the planet Yang hasn’t banged. Wait,” Ruby looked at Blake. “You haven’t banged my sister. Marry me, Blake.”

“What about Pyrrha?”

“I fall into the already banged category,” Pyrrha smiled at Yang.

“In that case,” Blake covered her heart with her hands and wiped at a fake tear. “I’ve always wanted to be someone’s last resort. Yes Ruby, I’ll marry you since the wedding is paid for already. It is all paid for, right?”

“Children. I’m surrounded by incorrigible children, and you,” Weiss pointed dramatically at Yang, “are their ringleader.”

“Join us, Princess,” Yang opened her arms as the rest of the group moved in around her.

“Yes, join us,” Elm said opening her arms as well.

Ruby started to chant, “one of us, one of us,” until everyone joined in.

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. “I hate all of you.”

~~

Blake wanted to argue that Yang probably shouldn’t be the one to drive, but apparently it was an unspoken rule amongst the friends that Yang always drove unless she was on the verge of dying. Even then, she probably still would have driven. Seeing Yang almost back to her normal self after being so subdued when they had arrived had been the deciding factor for her to let it go.

Once they reached the resort, Blake directed Yang to their cabin where Pyrrha and Yang promptly disappeared into the bedroom.

“I know we were planning to go out to dinner, but I don’t think Yang will want to go and I’d rather stay here with her.”

Weiss and Ruby nodded in agreement.

“But I know my sister, she’ll insist we all go without her.”

“I have an idea,” Blake smiled. “Why don’t the two of you go change into your pajamas and I’ll order pizza, that way when she comes out it will already be decided and she can’t argue. We can all just veg out and watch movies.”

Ruby grinned. “You evil genius. Pyrrha likes meat lovers, Weiss, veggie lovers, and I’ll eat anything.”

“Got it. Anchovies, onions, olives, and capers for me and Yang likes ham, pineapples, and jalapeños, gods what a group,” Blake chuckled. “Any favorite pizza place I should order from?”

“Oh yeah, The Shopkeep Pizza has the best pizza in Patch.”

“Got it. I’ll get it ordered. You two go change.”

Weiss and Ruby had returned and the pizza had been ordered by the time Pyrrha came out of the bedroom.

“She’s fine, just changing,” Pyrrha said before anyone could ask. “Oh, good idea,” Pyrrha smiled taking in Weiss and Ruby’s pajamas. “I’ll go change.”

Blake walked to the bedroom door and knocked lightly. She heard a muffled ‘ _come in_ ’ through the door and entered just to have the wind knocked out of her. There Yang stood in nothing but a black sports bra and what Blake thought were men’s boxer trunks. Fuck she was glorious. She was staring, she knew she was staring, probably with her mouth hanging open like an idiot, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted to run her fingers over every dip, curve, and defined muscle until she could draw a map of her body with her eyes closed. Then she wanted to follow the same path with her tongue.

“Blake? Blake, sweetheart, are you in there?”

“Huh?” was the only response she could manage. She realized Yang had been talking and waving her hands in front of her face for the last few minutes while she ogled her like a piece of tuna fish.

Yang grinned. “I said thank you for unpacking my stuff for me, but I’m not sure where you put everything.”

“Oh, right. Um, what are you looking for?”

“Clothes.”

“Why?”

Yang chuckled. “Because people usually wear clothes so they’re not running around naked or in their underwear.”

“Riiight, um.”

“Tank top and some sweats would be ideal.”

“Got it, but first I just…,” Blake’s hand shot out before she could stop herself. She had wanted to do this since the first time she saw Yang in her work out gear. She brushed her fingertips down Yang’s abs and felt like a goddess when she felt the muscles tremble beneath her touch.

“Fuck.”

Yang laughed. “I’m hoping that was a good fuck and not a bad one.”

“Oh it was good, very, _very_ , good.” Blake licked her lips.

“Um, sweetheart?”

It took considerable effort, but she finally managed to tear her eyes away from Yang’s body.

“Sorry, what?”

“Clothes?”

“Yes, yes, that’s right.” Blake, trying to conceal her blush, quickly turned toward the dresser and dug around for Yang’s clothes. She laid them out on the bed for her before going back to the dresser for her own clothes. Yang was dressed by the time Blake reached for her yukata from a hook on the back of the door.

“Hang on a second, do I finally get to know what you wear under your yukata?”

Blake smirked. “I believe you’ve earned that right. Tonight I’m wearing my underwear, sleep shorts, and a tee shirt.”

Yang nodded, though she seemed a little disappointed.

“But,” Blake grinned wickedly, “that is because we have company. Sometimes I wear just my underwear, and sometimes nothing at all.”

“Fuck.”

Blake chuckled. “We ordered pizza and if you don’t want to watch some documentary or weird foreign film, I suggest you get out there before Weiss picks.”

“Oh fuck no,” Yang swore as she bolted from the room. “No, no, no! It’s my cabin and I’m picking the movie.”

Blake smiled fondly as she hurried to change.

“Seriously, how do you three eat so much?” Weiss asked pushing the remainder of her pizza toward Ruby.

“The real question is,” Blake said slapping Yang’s hand away when she tried to steal an olive off one of her slices, “how do they eat so much and stay so fit?”

Pyrrha, polishing off her last slice, answered. “We all work out. You two should come with us sometime.”

“But Yang works out at home,” Blake answered slightly confused.

“Not always. At least once a week I meet up with Pyrrha and Ruby when our schedules allow.”

Yang grinned when Blake, after slapping her hand away, fed her a bite of her pizza.

“How in the world do you find time for that with your schedule?”

“When something is important, sweetheart, you find time. Besides, all the effort is more than worth it when I get reactions like the one you had in the bedroom.”

Blake went beet red. “I-I…,” Blake stammered. “Whew, okay, yeah, I definitely appreciate your efforts.”

“Will you two stop flirting already? You’re making it difficult for me to keep my dinner down,” Weiss teased. “Yang, why don’t you put in whatever action movie you undoubtedly picked out that has more explosions than dialog.”

Yang gasped and placed a hand to her chest in mock outrage. “Excuse you, my tastes run to more than just action films. What if I had picked like, I don’t know, The Notebook?”

Weiss quirked a brow at her. “Okay, Yang, surprise me. What movie did you pick?”

Yang folded her arms and smiled. “The Princess Bride.”

“The what?” Weiss asked.

“Oh my gods, yes!” Ruby pumped a fist into the air. “It’s ancient but it’s got everything! Action, romance, revenge. You guys are going to love it. Put it in Yang!”

“As you wish,” Yang chuckled.

Yang popped in the movie and turned off the lights while everyone got settled. Pyrrha took the recliner while Ruby and Weiss sprawled out on the loveseat. Blake settled on one side of the couch with her legs tucked beneath her. Yang laid across the couch with her head in Blake’s lap. Blake began to absentmindedly play with Yang’s hair, looking down at her with a soft smile.

“Everyone ready?” Yang asked and found everyone staring wide eyed at them. “What? Do I have marinara sauce on my face or something?”

“Uh, no.” Ruby answered and pointed dramatically at the pair. “It’s just…she-she-she’s,” Ruby dropped her voice to an awed whisper. “Yang, she’s touching your hair.”

Blake laughed. “Gods, I thought it was something serious.”

“This is serious Blake!”

“I play with her hair all the time.”

“Blake, Yang never lets anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , touch her hair, and if some poor soul does, she goes all Xena on them. She literally knocked some guys tooth out once just for reaching for it.”

Blake looked back down at Yang curiously. “Is that true?”

Yang shrugged. “Taiyang cut it all off once because I took too long brushing it. I’ve been a little weird about it ever since, but I don’t mind it touched when it’s you.”

“Gods, Yang,” Pyrrha sniffled and blinked her eyes rapidly to try to keep her tears from falling. “How come you’ve never told us that before?”

Yang shrugged again. “I don’t really like talking about it. Now if we’re all done discussing my fabulous locks, I’m starting the movie.”

Yang hit play and snuggled in closer to Blake who leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her brow before she continued to gently play with her hair.

~~

The next morning Yang woke early with a sleepy grin on her face. She could feel the now familiar weight of Blake practically laying on top of her. Blake was a clinger and snuggler when she slept. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Yang and she had tucked her face into her neck. Yang ran her hand up and down her back soothingly and smiled when Blake hummed happily and somehow tucked herself even closer.

Yang looked around the room when she heard a faint click. Her eyes met Pyrrha’s, who was grinning at her with her phone raised. Yang rolled her eyes and shook her head before she began the delicate dance of extricating herself from Blake’s clutches without waking her. It took well over fifteen minutes with lots of sleepy whining on Blake’s part. Finally free, Yang covered her with a blanket and kissed her head softly. She gestured to Pyrrha with her head to follow her into the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind them.

“We don’t have any food so I was going to run to the store and pick up some things to make breakfast.”

“I’ll come with you. I’m going to head to my cabin and change. Meet you at the car?”

Yang nodded.

Yang had to give Pyrrha credit. She could tell she had something on her mind but Pyrrha always choose wisely when it came to prying, and more often than not her stoic silence was enough to get her closest friends to open up. On their way back to the cabin from the store Yang finally caved.

“Alright, out with it. You have something you want to say.”

Pyrrha smiled softly. “Just wondering what’s going on between you and Blake.”

“We’re friends.”

“Just friends?”

“Yes, just friends.”

“You still haven’t slept together?”

“I don’t sleep with my friends.”

Pyrrha quirked a brow.

“Present company being the exception and that only happened once. We both knew that’s what it would only ever be.”

“True. Have you kissed?” Pyrrha studied her face. “You haven’t,” she said surprised. “That’s… out of character for you.”

“Sex, for most people, changes things. Kissing often times leads to sex. I can’t give her what she wants so we can’t venture down that path. She means a lot to me, Pyr and I don’t want to lose her.”

“How do you know what she wants? Have you asked her or are you just assuming?”

Yang sighed. “Most people want a meaningful relationship.”

“Most people, but not you.”

“I can’t, Pyr, you know I can’t.”

“No, Yang, you can, you just won’t allow yourself.”

“No,” Yang said flatly. “I can’t, no matter how much I… look just drop it alright.”

“Fine, I’ll let it go, for now anyway.”

Back in the cabin, Yang began clarifying butter and separating egg yolks while Pyrrha washed and started to cut up fresh fruit. By the time the rest of the girls woke, breakfast was close to being finished. Blake shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped her arms lazily around Yang’s waist from behind before leaning her head against her shoulder. Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha exchanged looks but sat quietly and watched.

“Morning love.”

“Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?”

“Um hum, except for lacking my favorite personal heater when I woke.”

Yang chuckled.

“It smells yummy. What are we having?”

“Pyrrha cut up some fresh fruit for us and I made eggs benedict. Yours are made with lox and capers instead of the standard fare. I’ve got water boiling for coffee and tea. I loaded an entire tea pot for you since I know when you have a late night you tend to like more than one cup in the morning.”

“Mmm,” Blake replied. She moved around Yang to the counter, keeping one hand lingering on Yang’s back before lifting the lid on the tea pot to breath in the smell of tea. “It’s even my favorite breakfast blend.” Blake tugged on Yang’s shirt until Yang turned to faced her. She raised up on her toes to plant an affectionate kiss on Yang’s cheek. “Thanks love.”

“Yang, have you already ground the coffee?” Weiss asked, reluctant to break the pair’s intimate moment.

Yang looked over and almost seemed surprised that she and Blake weren’t alone. “Not yet, Princess.”

Weiss nodded. “Good. I have a new coffee back at my cabin I’d like to try. I’m going to go grab it and change.”

“I should change too,” Ruby said popping up from the sofa.

“And I need to grab my phone. I left it charging in my cabin when we left to get breakfast supplies,” Pyrrha said following her friend’s leads.

“Alright, but don’t take too long. Breakfast should be ready in five.”

Ruby spoke as soon as she was sure they were far enough from the cabin that they wouldn’t be overheard.

“I know what you two are thinking and let me save us the time. Yes, they’re sickeningly cute, yes, they should be together, and yes, we should help them realize that they love each other. I’ve got a plan.”

They had all taken their seats around the table and began tucking into the meal. Ruby loved Yang’s cooking and attacked her plate with gusto until the sharp foot of her fiancé met her shin. Ruby turned to scowl at her but was met with wide eyes indicating she needed to set her plan in motion. Ruby, swallowing her food quickly, spoke casually to the room.

“So, what are you guys up to today?”

Yang shrugged. “I thought I’d set up the hammock and laze around. Maybe read or cloud gaze.”

“That sounds wonderful. Would you mind if I joined you?” Blake asked.

“Sure, if you want to, but wouldn’t you’d rather go explore the island or something?”

“We’ll be here a week. There will be plenty of time for that.”

Weiss played her part and rolled her eyes. “I have an idea, why don’t the two of you stop flirting and go on a date already?”

Yang looked at her like she grew a second head. “Why would we do that?”

Weiss shrugged. “Why not? You’ve never been on a date, Yang, and you like experiencing new things.”

“You’ve never been on a date?” Blake asked in amazement. “Like, _never_ , never?”

“I never saw the point or the need.”

“There you go,” Weiss said smugly. “A fun new challenge for you, unless…you’re scared. Are you scared of a little date, Yang?”

“Of course not,” Yang huffed.

“It’s okay to admit it if you are. We’d never judge you,” Pyrrha said, delivering her line perfectly.

“I’m not scared! Besides it’s not like we have time for that with guests arriving tomorrow.”

“Maybe she’s scared Blake will say no if she asks,” Ruby stage whispered to Weiss.

Yang shot a glance toward Blake, who had all but frozen in her chair. “Would you say no if I asked?”

Blake coughed and did her best to feign disinterest. “I don’t know. Are you asking?”

“Y-y-yes. Um, Blake, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Tomorrow, sometime tomorrow,” Weiss interjected.

“Tomorrow,” Yang confirmed.

“Sounds fun. When should I be ready?”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ll let you know.”


	25. Octavia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PTW: mentions of rape, torture, being held captive

A hoarse scream tore through her throat as she fought off the nightmare, just to realize when her eyes opened and she took in the small room, that all she had done was exchange one nightmare for another.

A part of her became aware that she had held onto the hope that he kept her blindfolded because he didn’t want her to see his face. That after he was done raping her that he would let her go. But now that she could see again, she knew better. He had no intention of letting her go. She was going to die in this shitty little windowless room, on the disgusting bare mattress, unless she fought hard to stay alive by any means. Even if it meant she had to play the role of this, what was the name he kept calling her? Blake.

She took inventory of her aches and noticed that the bastard had dyed her beautiful red locks jet black. She loved her hair and wanted to cry, which brought her attention to how irritated her eyes were. He probably had stuck contacts in her eyes to cover the green so she would look more like this poor Blake woman the maniac was obsessed with. She wondered fleetingly what color her eyes were now.

Gods, how long has she been here? It couldn’t be more than a day or two. She never should have gone out that night, never should have drank, never should have let the cop pull her over in the middle of nowhere. Was he even a real cop? She had no idea of knowing for sure.

She tested her chains, and they were annoyingly secure. The first time she woke she was on her back, but currently she was chained faced down. Gods is he going to…no, no…better to not think about that now. She could get through it all, any pain he dished out as long as she lived. She wanted to live.

When the only door to the room opened, she did her best not to whimper. Blake would be happy to see him, right? Well the Blake in his fantasies would be. He walked barefoot into the room. He was shirtless and his jeans were tight. He was handsome and seemed normal until you looked into his eyes. He had dead eyes. He walked to the bed and she noticed he was carrying something in his hands.

“Oh good you’re awake,” he kept his tone low and soothing, almost lovingly.

“Sorry I slept for so long. Do you think I could maybe get some water?”

“Of course, but not until after we're finished. I’m sorry my love, but I don’t want to lie to you. This is going to hurt. It’s going to hurt like a son of a bitch. I won’t think less of you for screaming and if you feel like passing out don’t fight it. I’ll take good care of you.”

“What-,” she never got to finish.

When the red-hot branding iron was shoved into her, melting the skin on the back of her neck, she did scream, and scream, and scream, until she finally passed out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but don't worry the next one is way longer and it's going to be a good one! Thanks for reading!


	26. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLAKE!!!!~~~
> 
> Another long chapter ahead gang so strap in! Thanks for reading!

It was creeping up on 10:00 P.M. Tuesday evening. Blake sighed heavily as she watched Yang putter around the kitchen. Yesterday they had spent a wonderful day together relaxing in the hammock. She couldn’t hide her glee when she found out that the gifts Yang bought the first day here were books for her, but really books for them so they could continue their nightly tradition.

Blake hardly slept at all last night, her mind kept wandering to thoughts of Yang and what their date might consist of. Would she do the standard and take her out for dinner and a movie, did Patch even have a theatre? She didn’t know. Would they go to a bar? The possibilities were endless, but one thing was for sure, she had a hard time containing her excitement.

That morning she actually woke before Yang, but the morning passed, then the afternoon, and now it was late in the evening and Yang never brought up their date once. To say she was disappointed was putting it mildly, she was absolutely crushed. She knew their friends had pushed her into asking and maybe Yang thought she really didn’t need to follow through. They hung out all the time, but maybe the word “date” and the meaning and possibilities the word held had Yang balking on the idea of going on her first one with Blake.

Blake sighed again and glanced at her phone. She was tired and decided to just forget about the day, the date, and how hurt she was. She went into their bedroom and slowly changed for bed. She had just slipped on her yukata and turned down the bed when she heard a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Blake answered tiredly.

Yang opened the door, smiling shyly, and holding a single lily in her hands. Her smile fell as soon as she took in Blake’s appearance.

“Um, sweetheart?”

“Yeah?” Blake sighed.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing Yang?” She tried to keep the bite out of her voice but she didn’t know or care if she succeeded.

“It looks like you’re going to bed,” Yang said a little confused.

“Very perceptive of you.”

“Um, I just thought, well I…”

“Just spit it out, Yang. I’m tired,” Blake huffed and climbed into the bed.

“Well, this is for you,” Yang said handing her the flower.

Blake took it and glanced at it then back up at her.

“And I just finished packing our supplies, for-for our date, but if you don’t want to go, I understand.”

“Our date?”

“Well, yeah,” Yang chuckled, “Did you forget?”

“No, I didn’t forget. I thought you did since you didn’t mention it at all today.”

“I know, I wanted it to be a surprise. I’ve been excited for it all day and maybe a little nervous too,” Yang snorted, “okay, I’ve been a lot nervous. Did-did you still want to go?” Yang looked so hopeful Blake couldn’t believe she ever doubted her.

“Of course I want to go, love,” Blake said climbing out of the bed.

Yang’s smile was brilliant. “Really?”

Blake smiled and nodded. “Really. Just give me five minutes to change. Should I wear anything specific?”

“Nah, just shorts, a shirt, flip flops, maybe a hoodie in case it gets cold.”

Blake walked to her and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Five minutes.”

Blake had never changed so fast in her life. She double-checked herself in the mirror just to make sure her hair didn’t look horrible, then forced herself to take three deep breaths to calm her thundering heart. It would have worked except when she walked through the door and saw Yang standing there with a big goofy grin on her face, Blake’s heart just started pounding all over again.

Yang opened her car door for her before throwing the supplies she had brought with her in the back seat, then slid behind the wheel. Once they were on their way, Blake squirmed excitedly in her seat.

“So, am I allowed to ask where we’re going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Have you been there before?”

“Yes, I’ve been there before, a few times actually, but you’re the first person I’ve ever brought with me. I’ve never seen anyone else there since it’s on private land, just, um, well…”

“What is it love? Are we about to do something illegal?”

Yang chuckled. “No, nothing like that. My mother owns the land so we’re not trespassing or anything, it’s just,” Yang took a deep breath in to steady herself. “This is the first date I’ve ever gone on and I-I just hope you like it.”

Blake took her hand, smiling at how nervous her doctor seemed to be. “I’m sure whatever you have planned I’ll love it.”

The turn-off was tucked so neatly between the trees on the side of the road that if you didn’t know it was there you would have missed it. The dirt road was just wide enough to fit a truck through, though it had obviously been some time since someone last cleared it out. Yang had to hop out of the car a few times to clear the path of fallen tree limbs. After a few minutes the road opened up into a small clearing just wide enough to fit a few cars into.

Yang ran around to open Blake’s door for her before retrieving the backpack that held their supplies from the backseat. She strapped the bag to her back then pulled out a flashlight. She took Blake’s hand, and they set off through a path in the forest. They walked for about ten minutes before the forest thinned out and they came upon a large sand dune. Blake could hear the ocean calling out to them on the other side.

“A beach? Are we going swimming?”

“No, well we can if you like, but,” Blake watched as Yang pulled a purple bandana from her pocket.

“Do you trust me?”

She didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes, I trust you, love.”

“Take off your shoes. It will be easier to walk through the sand without them. I’m going to blindfold you, but I promise I’ve got you and I won’t let you fall.”

Blake nodded, sliding out of her flipflops while Yang tied the bandana around her eyes.

“Can you see?”

“No.”

“Alright, good.” Blake could hear the smile in Yang’s voice then felt her hand slip into hers.

They didn’t have to walk far. She heard Yang remove the backpack before she walked them closer to the water. Blake braced herself in case the water was frigid, but she needn’t have bothered. As the water lapped just over her feet, she could feel it was the perfect temperature. She felt Yang’s hand leave hers then heard her speak.

“Alright sweetheart, you can take off the blindfold.”

When she removed her blindfold her eyes immediately locked onto Yang’s who was standing a few feet away from her. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Blake was on the verge of asking what she was missing, because she was definitely missing something judging by the excitement in Yang’s eyes and her joyous smile. Then Yang took a step toward her and Blake gasped wide-eyed. What appeared to be a thousand stars burst out from beneath her foot as if the gods themselves deemed this ethereal woman was far too special for any sort of normality and blessed upon her the gift to birth entire galaxies simply by walking.

The wind caught Yang’s hair perfectly, sending it streaming behind her as another galaxy bloomed beneath her next step. She was breathtaking. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Sweetheart?”

“Wow, just…wow.”

Finally making it to her, Yang grinned like a kid in a candy store.

“Pretty fucking cool right?”

“Love, this is more than just cool, it’s the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

“I’m happy you think so. Tell me sweetheart, have you ever wanted to hold the stars in your hands?”

Blake smiled to herself, because she has held a star in her hands. She has cradled the very sun between her fingers every time she held Yang.

“Have you?”

Yang smiled and held up her hands for Blake to inspect. “These hands have held many things, but none of them more precious than you.”

 _Gods this woman will be the death of me!_ Blake coughed, trying to clear the thick emotions stuck in her throat and took Yang’s hands in hers.

“Where do you come up with this stuff? Do you have a how to be smooth as fuck manual or something?”

Yang chuckled. “No, nothing like that, unfortunately, but I’ve only to look at you sweetheart and entire universes come to me.”

“Gods, Yang,” Blake melted.

Yang gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Want to come grow stars with me?”

Blake nodded eagerly. “Oh yeah.”

Of course they weren’t actually stars. Yang had explained that there was a plankton in the water that glowed a bright blue whenever they were jostled. But out here, with Yang at her side she could believe they were, could believe in the magic of the moment, the magic of the world, the magic this amazing woman had within her.

She wasn’t sure how long they had played in the water, but eventually Yang laid out a beach mat and pulled some food out of her backpack. They munched on tuna sandwiches and fruit, chasing it all with bottled water and still warm tea from a thermos. After they finished eating, Blake tucked herself between Yang’s legs and leaned her back against her. Yang’s arms wrapped around her and they sat making up stories about their own little section of the universe. When dawn broke over the water, they snuggled in closer together. Feeling a desperate need to capture the moment, Blake pulled out her phone to take a picture of them. It was by far the best date she had ever been on.

Yang sighed. “We should probably head back. Maybe we can get a few hours of sleep before the rest of the wedding party arrives and we get pulled into the chaos.”

“Do we have to?” Blake pouted.

“I’m afraid so sweetheart. I still need to get some last-minute supplies and set up the campsite for tonight. It’s going to be a busy day.”

“Alright,” Blake huffed. “But I’m agreeing under protest.”

Yang chortled. “Noted.”

~~

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Yang, you handsome fucker, get your ass out here so we can get going.”

Blake groaned and snuggled in closer to Yang.

“Yang! Don’t make me come in there!”

Yang growled and covered Blake’s ears with her hands as she yelled. “For fuck’s sake, Coco! Stop pounding on my fucking door!”

“It’s almost noon! Get your fucking ass out of bed already. You’ve got fifteen minutes before I break this door down and drag you out by your hair.”

“I didn’t know you had a death wish Co, which I’ll be happy to help you with if you don’t get the fuck away from my door!”

“Fifteen, Yang!”

Yang grumbled angrily but started to sit up, much to Blake’s displeasure.

“Sorry sweetheart, but I have to get up. You can sleep a little while longer.”

Blake sat up. “No, it’s alright, I guess. Sleep is a lot less appealing if you’re not sprawled across the bed like a starfish that I can cling too. How long will you be gone?”

“Just an hour, maybe two, then I have to come back, pack, and get the cars loaded, all before dinner at six with everyone at Rubes’ cabin.”

“So you two are heading out now to prepare the campsite?”

“Yep. Have to set up all the tents, gather wood for the fire, transport the food and the rest of the supplies, and pickup Oscar on the way.”

“Oscar?”

“He works with Rubes. He’s going to watch over the campsite until we get there and participate in all the activities. He’s twenty-one, practically a baby. Co is going to do her best to corrupt him while he’s with us.”

“Of course she is,” Blake shook her head.

“I’ll put some water on for your tea on my way out,” Yang said as she pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks love.”

“No prob. See you in a bit, oh, don’t forget your presence is required at the Schnee cabin manor in forty-five minutes.”

Blake chuckled. “I can barely contain my excitement. Yep, no, there it went.”

Yang laughed. “You’re cute. Stop being cute so I can go.”

Blake stuck her tongue out at her. “Did that help?”

“Not in the slightest,” Yang grinned.

Blake grinned back, turned Yang toward the door, then smacked her on her ass playfully. “Go on before Coco breaks down our door.”

“Oh, feisty Blake. Now I really hate that I have to go but go I must. Later.”

She waited until she heard the door shut indicating Yang had left the cabin. Then she waited a few more minutes before she threw herself back into bed and screamed giddily into her pillow. Their date had been very nearly perfect. She only wished Yang had kissed her. Maybe during their next date? Would there be a next date? Gods, she hoped so. Hearing the whistling from the kettle finally pulled Blake back to the here and now. She had just enough time to linger over a cup before she had to get ready to meet Weiss and Pyrrha.

“Well?” Weiss asked, quirking a brow.

“Well…what?”

“Don’t play coy with us. We saw you and Yang get back to the cabin early this morning. I take it you two went on your date.”

“Maybe,” Blake smiled at Weiss and Pyrrha’s inquisitive looks.

“How was it?” Pyrrha asked excitedly.

“It was a-maze-ing. Hands down _the_ best date I have ever been on. And Yang, gods, the things she said could melt even Weiss’s cold heart.”

“Hey!”

“What did you guys do?”

“I, um, don’t want to say. I know it’s stupid, but it was so perfect and special that I just want to keep it to myself, well myself and Yang, at least for a little while.”

“You don’t think she’ll tell us?”

Blake shrugged. “I’m not sure but I don’t think she will.”

“Hum,” Weiss hummed. “Well, I’m happy you both enjoyed yourselves. Do you plan on going on another one?”

“I really hope so.”

“So do we.”

“Thanks, and thanks for nudging Yang into asking me out.”

“Don’t mention it. You both deserve to be happy. Now, we have a lot to do. We need to string up the lights, set the table.”

Blake cut her off. “If you say cook, I’m going back to my cabin right now.”

“Please,” Weiss scoffed. “I can’t cook to save my life. Everything is catered.”

“Thank the gods. So wait, if you don’t cook does that mean Ruby does?”

“Uh, no. Ruby is a fantastic baker though, since her tastes run to the sweeter side.”

“Weiss, there are some things I don’t need to know about you.”

“What do you…oh!” Weiss blushed and Pyrrha choked on her iced tea from laughing. “You have been spending far too much time with that big brute.”

“Yeah,” Blake smiled dreamily. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

Weiss rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at her. “It really is.”

~~

“And that should do it! I’m happy to report, Commander Belladonna, that mission _Pack Yang’s Shit_ was a success,” Yang zipped up her duffle bag and smiled at Blake who sat cross legged on their bed.

“Very good, Lieutenant Xiao Long. There will be no swabbing the decks for you as punishment.”

“Is that a euphemism?”

“It is _now_. Are you sure you have everything you need for, what was it, tequila, tits, and tons of fun?”

Yang chuckled. “What happens during stag night stays in stag night.”

“Riiight. Just be careful and stay out of trouble. I don’t want to have to bail anyone out.”

“Please, the sheriff herself will be in attendance. If anything, I should be saying that to you. Pyr only planned half of the party for you guys.”

“Who planned the other half?”

Yang grinned. “Norie.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Exactly. What I have planned for Rubes is mild in comparison, besides, I tailored it to her to optimize the fun factor.”

“Do I want to ask?”

Yang smiled. “We’re just going camping the first night followed by paintball the next day. Ending at an arcade bar. Total Rubes, total fun.”

“That does sound like fun. Why couldn’t I come with you guys?”

Yang shrugged. “Something about girl bonding and how you needed to be in on that.”

Blake crooked a brow. “You do know more than half your party consists of women right.”

“Yeah but we’re all super butch. If it makes you feel better, we can all wear strap-ons during the festivities.”

Blake tried hard not to squirm as the picture of Yang sporting a strap on popped into her head. Gods that just did something for her. Well, everything about her doctor did something for her.

“Better not risk it. It may get in the way of your gaming.”

“Yeah, but it could invite an entirely different game at the bar.”

“Did you actually bring one or are you fucking with me?”

Yang smirked. “Too easy, I’ll let it slide, just this once. Now, come on. We better head over to their cabin before Weiss yells at us for being late.”

The duo made it to the cabin just as it turned six. Though Weiss didn’t say anything, they did earn a disapproving glance as if being on time was now considered late. Dinner was absolutely delicious and as everyone gathered around the living room Blake wondered, not for the first time, how she had managed to become a part of this tightknit group. Surrounded by people she now considered friends, there was one that seemed to shine a little brighter than the rest, that her eyes and attention couldn’t seem to stray far from, who, whenever their eyes met, she couldn’t help but smile and feel her heart beat just a little faster.

She watched as that bright ray of sunshine quietly slipped out the front door alone. Blake had been hoping for a quiet moment alone with her before they left, and this would probably be her only opportunity. She glanced around once to see if anyone was paying attention, then casually made her way to and out the front door. Yang stood with her arms propped on the railing, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and her gaze transfixed on the sky.

“Is everything okay, love?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just needed some air before I gather up my crew. We need to head out before they start really drinking and I have to carry them all to the campsite. Thank the gods we set everything up earlier today.”

“Want some company?”

“I’d love some, if it’s you.”

Blake’s cheeks pinked. She walked over and planted herself next to Yang mimicking her stance.

  
“You know, I still don’t understand why I couldn’t choose which party I attended.”

Yang shrugged. “Just the way the bride wanted it. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.” Yang glanced over at her and nudged her with her shoulder until Blake’s eyes met hers.

“So…are you going to miss me?”

Blake scoffed and looked away, hoping Yang wouldn’t be able to see through her bravado. “Please, you’re going to be gone for what, two days if that. I think I can survive without you.”

Yang smiled shyly down at her. “Well, I’m going to miss you.”

Blake’s head snapped up and their eyes met again.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. We’ve spent every day together since we met sweetheart, of course I’m going to miss you. Especially at night. I like how cuddly you are.”

“Yang,” Blake said softly, so unbelievably touched by her confession.

Yang looked back toward the house when the music that was playing inside changed to a slow song. Though she could barely hear it, she smiled. Setting down her mug, she held out a hand to Blake and bent at her waist to bow.

“May I have this dance?”

“You want to dance…now?” Blake asked surprised.

“Yes, though if I must, I’d come up with a thousand different reasons to have the most beautiful woman I have ever seen wrapped in my arms, even if it’s just for a little while.”

Gods, how did Yang always know exactly what to say to make her melt? Blake didn’t know if her heart could take much more of the onslaught of sweetness Yang was doling out. Choking on emotion, Blake couldn’t respond verbally, so she nodded and placed her hand in Yang’s. Yang led them a few steps away from the railing so they’d have room to move then placed her hands on Blake’s hips. Blake wrapped her arms around her neck, unconsciously pulling her closer until almost no space was left between them. They smiled at each other and slowly started to move.

She didn’t know if it was because of the confession or the way the fairy lights strung up around the porch reflected in Yang’s lilac eyes, making them look like stars fading into twilight, but this time everything felt different. Wrapped in Yang’s arms, basking in her warmth as they slowly rotated to a song Blake couldn’t quite hear over her pounding heart, her eyes kept flicking from Yang’s eyes to her lips then back. She tilted her head higher, moved in closer, tightened her arms around Yang’s neck, trying to convey through her actions what she desired but was too afraid to voice, and she prayed, _prayed_ , Yang would finally answer her call.

Yang moved in slowly, giving Blake the opportunity to change her mind, but all Blake wanted that instant was to know if Yang’s lips were as soft as they looked, wished to finally have the taste of Yang linger on her lips.

Yang brushed an almost feather-light kiss across her lips. If Blake hadn’t been waiting for it, she may have missed it, it was so soft. It wasn’t enough but at the same time it was _everything_. The brief kiss lanced straight through her heart to land in her soul, rooting itself there. Nothing in her life had ever felt so right and all at once everything inside her, her thoughts, her insecurities, her feelings, her fears, her dreams, everything she had locked away and had been trying viciously to ignore, shattered to coalesce into a single word, love. And now that the word had entered her mind, it refused to be ignored, demanded recognition. She loved her, gods did she ever love her.

Blake licked her bottom lip trying to chase the flavor of Yang. It wasn’t enough. She opened her eyes and found Yang looking at her with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She wanted to kiss that smile and never stop. She leaned in again but Blake realized the song had come to an end when Yang took half a step back before taking her hands in her own and placing a gentle kiss to the back of each one.

“Yang, I-” Blake began but was abruptly cut off.

“Yang! There you are!” Ruby yelled excitedly. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

Yang laughed. “Alright Rubes. Gather the troops and meet at the cars.”

Ruby pumped a fist into the air and ran inside. Yang turned and smiled at Blake.

“That’s my cue,” Yang chuckled and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Blake said hurriedly. She was going to miss her horribly and really didn’t want her to go, especially not after the thoroughly unsatisfying kiss that left her craving more.

“When will I see you next?”

“You’ll see me at the wedding rehearsal, but after that our parties split up again. Weiss and Ruby wanted to follow the tradition where they don’t see each other on their wedding day until they meet at the altar.”

Blake closed her eyes and sighed. Yang grinned.

“You _are_ going to miss me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Blake confessed. “So much.”

“Yang!” Ruby yelled as she and the rest of their party ran past them to jump into the waiting vehicles.

“I really have to go.” Yang moved forward and gently lifted her chin. She brushed another feather-light kiss across her lips then pressed a lingering one to her brow.

“Have a good time. I’ll miss you.”

Before Blake could respond, Yang vaulted over the railing and headed to the loaded vehicles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cute fluffy bees for Blake's birthday :) I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic <3


	27. Festivities

The women gathered on the porch to wave to their friends as the cars started to pull away from the cabin. Ruby stood out the sunroof of one car waving at everyone with a huge dopey grin on her face. Blake could just make out the faint sound of Yang’s laughter probably caused by her sister’s antics. She had to imagine her feet encased in concrete so she wouldn’t give in to the sudden impulse to run after the car and throw herself in Yang’s lap, yelling at her to drive before peppering her face with kisses.

Once the taillights had all but disappeared, they headed back inside, noticeably more subdued now that half of their party had gone. Sighing, Blake picked up her wine from the table she had abandoned it on in favor of going after Yang. Curling up on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her, she closed her eyes and took a deep pull from her glass. When she opened them again, she went very still. Every eye in the room was on her.

“Um, is something wrong?”

“Is something wrong? Is something wrong!” Nora waved her hands dramatically in the air. “We all saw Yang kiss you! Spill the tea!”

“I _never_ spill tea.”

“You know what I mean!”

Blake chuckled. “There isn’t anything to tell.”

“What bullshit. Bulllllshiiiit!”

“It was barely a kiss.”

“Well, they did go on a date, but we aren’t _allowed_ to know what they did” Weiss said unhelpfully.

“Ooo, that bad was it?” Velvet asked.

“No, quite the opposite actually. It was perfect. Yang is just…,” _everything_ , she thought but knew she should censor her thoughts, especially since half the women there had warned her about falling in love with the blonde goddess. “Sweet and thoughtful. She has a romantic soul.”

“Pfft,” Nora snorted. “We are talking about the same Yang, right?”

“Just because we may not get to see that side of Yang, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t have one,” Pyrrha chastised. “Blake is, for lack of a better word, special.”

“It’s true,” Weiss nodded in agreement. “She’s been in Yang’s room and Yang lets Blake touch her hair.”

The room collectively gasped.

“You’re kidding,” Velvet asked in utter disbelief.

“Not at all.”

Nora let out a low whistle.

Uncomfortable with being the center of attention, Blake tried to change the subject. “So what are we going to do now?”

“We should raid their campsite!” Nora exclaimed.

“Please,” Weiss huffed. “I am not going to go out trapsing through the woods in the middle of the night with no clue where I’m going just to end up as a snack for some hungry bear.”

“Not unless that hungry bear was 5’4” and had piercing silver eyes, then she’d happily be a snack,” Nora joked.

Weiss nodded in agreement. “It’s true, but I’m still not going to raid their campsite, besides it’s not like any of us know where it is.”

“The only thing Yang told me about the campsite was that they almost took away Coco’s butch card because she didn’t know how to pitch a tent.”

Velvet laughed. “Coco is many things but the outdoorsy type isn’t one of them. She’s a city girl through and through, she even yells for me when she sees a spider in the house.”

“I am _so_ on the same page. I hate spiders,” Blake involuntarily shuddered. “But those are nothing compared to the giant cockroaches we have in Kuo Kuana. Some of them fly and they can be as big as your hand.”

“Dear gods, that’s frightening. Remind me never to go there.”

Blake chuckled. “It’s beautiful really and the roaches are mostly on the outer edges of the city. Plus, I much prefer the roaches to a lot of the men on the island, you know the type, think they’re the gods gift to women and don’t understand the meaning of not interested until it’s kneeing them in the junk.”

There was a collective eye roll of solidarity amongst the women.

“Luckily most of them backed off once they discovered who I was, plus having overprotective bodyguards can be a blessing as well as a curse.”

“Bodyguards?” Velvet asked with interest. “Are you some big wig’s daughter or something?”

“Something like that.”

Weiss laughed. She had a lovely pink flush from the alcohol which also loosened her up quite a bit. “Blake is the heir to what is basically their throne.”

“You make it sound like a monarchy.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Not really. I’m not a princess or anything.”

“Blake, your family has been the head governing body since the island’s founding and probably long before that. There isn’t an election. The position is passed down through blood.”

She shrugged. “True, but it’s not something I have to think about for a long time, if at all.”

She spent another hour with the group before Weiss shooed them all away to get her beauty sleep. Heading back to her empty cabin sounded so unappealing to her she almost asked if she could stay. Yang hadn’t been gone for long and she missed her so much already. This was stupid, she was being stupid. They had been apart longer than this before. Yang worked twelve-hour shifts for fuck’s sake. Did she always miss her this much when she was gone? She sighed heavily realizing the answer was undoubtedly yes, she just never let herself acknowledge it until now.

She opened the door to the cabin and the first thing she saw was one of Yang’s hoodies draped over the back of the couch. She smiled to herself as she ran a hand over the fabric before picking it up and slipping it on. She buried her nose in the collar and was instantly comforted by Yang’s lingering scent.

Her smile brightened when she walked into the bedroom and saw a single yellow rose with red tips laying across her pillow. When had Yang done that? She must have sneaked back sometime during the dinner to plant it there for her to find. She sat on the bed and picked up the rose to smell and found a note waiting underneath.

_Blake,_

_All days are nights to see till I see thee,_   
_And nights bright days when dreams do_   
_Show thee to me._

_Sleep well, sweetheart._

_-Y_

She fell back onto the bed with the note clutched to her bosom, her smile positively beaming out happiness. Was it any wonder why she loved this woman? Blake sat up. Fuck, she loved her. She _loved_ her. What was she going to do? Maybe if she just ignored it the feeling would go away. Did she want it to go away? Yawning hugely, she shrugged and tucked herself into bed, holding Yang’s pillow tightly against her. That was a problem for future Blake, one that was more awake and sober.

Blake woke early, too early. Since she and Yang started sharing a bed she hadn’t been plagued with nightmares, but last night, without her doctor, they came back in full force. She felt weary down to her bones and the lingering chill she felt had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. She wanted to just bury herself under the covers and ignore the rest of the world until her sunshine returned to wrap her in a warm embrace and chase away the dregs of the dreams, but she knew she couldn’t, not just because of her plans today, but because she would not let him have any power over her. She wouldn’t let him win, ever.

After a few more minutes she managed to drag herself out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen bleary eyed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. When she reached the kitchen, the first thing she saw was a pretty crystal vase that housed a single tulip the exact shade of Yang’s eyes. There was a mug sitting on the counter next to two different types of tea. She also found a lemon poppyseed muffin, a bag of bagels, and another note.

_Blake,_

_Good morning sweetheart. I hope you slept well but if you didn’t, I left out your favorite comfort tea. I know you usually won’t eat, but please try to eat the muffin at least. I promise it’s yummy and you should have something in your belly. If you did sleep soundlessly, I left out your favorite breakfast blend as well as bagels. There’s schmear and lox in the fridge to go with it. Nom nom nom. Please, please, please don’t try to cook anything!_

_Give Yang Jr a belly rub from me, and I’ll see you soon._

_I miss you._

_-Y_

Blake read then reread the note several times as her eyes shimmered from unspent tears. No one in her life had ever cared enough about her to notice let alone remember little things she liked. Ilia knew she liked tea, but other than that she was clueless. Sun had been a little better and knew which brands she preferred, but Yang, she knew exactly which teas she liked for which moods she was in.

Maybe the knowledge came from living with someone, but no, that wasn’t true. As her bodyguards Ilia and Sun lived in the manor with her. Yang was just different and showed her every single day just how much she cared. Sometimes it would be in subtle little ways like the notes hidden for her to find like treasure. Other times she would hold her for hours until she felt steady again. Gods she missed her.

She started the water for her tea and, thinking of the note, grabbed the muffin. She situated herself on the couch with Ember nestled in her lap and reached for her morning book just as she heard the opening piano of _Let It Go_ , Weiss’s ringtone Yang had programmed into her phone, sound off in the bedroom. She chuckled and went to retrieve it.

She grabbed the phone from her nightstand and sat cross-legged on the bed opening it to see that Weiss had sent her a video. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and hit play. The video panned from a campfire up to the face she had missed so much. Yang was laughing, recounting a story to her friends. She could just make out the outline of Shroud sitting in her lap when off screen she heard Ruby’s voice.

“Yang…”

Yang looked directly at the camera, indicating it was the younger of the siblings recording, and frowned.

“No, no, no. Absolutely not Rubes.”

“Come on! It’s my party and you have to do what I ask.”

Yang chuckled. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

She could see now that Ruby was holding a guitar out in front of her. Yang played the guitar? She knew Yang played the piano but had no idea she could play other instruments.

“Then do it because you love me and I’m your favorite sister.”

“You’re my only sister…for now, so say that while you still can.”

“Pleeeeeease!”

“Fine! Fuck, give me the fucking guitar.”

Ruby squealed and rushed over to hand her sister the guitar causing the video to tilt and shake nauseatingly. When the video steadied out, she saw Yang shake her head and roll her eyes as she began tuning the instrument.

“One song. You get one song and I get to pick it.”

The video ended and Blake quickly replayed it, pausing on a close up of her doctor smiling. She lightly touched the screen with her fingertips, tracing the outline of Yang’s jaw just as another video message popped up. She watched as Yang, very animatedly, played a rendition of Johnny Cash’s _Cocaine Blues_. What she wouldn’t have given to have been there, to hear it live, to laugh and clap along with the rest of their friends as Yang played through the song. When the kettle started to whistle, she hurriedly made her cup of tea then settled back down on the couch and may or may not have watched both videos twenty more times as she happily drank her tea and ate her muffin.

~~

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me sideways and call me Carol,” Yang swore as she clasped her hand to her neck.

“Drop down buttercup, you’re dead,” Coco smirked wickedly at her until a shot from Elm hit her dead center over a nipple. “Holy fucking fuck!” Coco screamed and clutched her breast in her hand as Elm laughed uproariously.

“That was tittastic,” Yang guffawed and high fived Elm.

“Fuck both of you.” Coco gently prodded her nipple and winced.

Elm laughed again before she went off to hunt down another member of team Coco.

“At least you don’t look like you got a hickey from a rabid vampire.”

“I think she shot my fucking nipple off!”

“I can shoot the other if you like so you’re not off balance,” Yang offered, raising her weapon.

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.”

They stared at each other for five seconds before emptying every round they had into each other.

“That’s game!” Ruby shouted excitedly. “That makes the score 5-2 with my team coming out on top.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in,” Oscar groaned. “It didn’t help that we lost Jaune in the fifth round when Yang shot him in the junk and I have no idea where our fearless leader is.”

Elm cackled. “Last I saw she and Yang were busy killing each other over and over again with every paintball they had left.” She gestured with her head for the group to follow her to where she left them and sure enough Coco and Yang were both splayed out on the ground groaning, almost completely covered in paint.

Ruby’s eyes twinkled with humor as she looked down at them.

“So who won?”

“I did!” They shouted simultaneously.

“Can you two move?”

In answer, Yang rolled to her side then sat up.

“Of course we can move. What do you take us for?”

“Well I had an idea. I know we were supposed to chill here before we caught the ferry back to Vale to check into our hotel, but we won so quickly that it’s only 1:00. So I thought maybe we could just go back to our cabins for a few hours, shower, ice our welts, then be on the ferry by 4-4:30. That way we don’t have to lug all our gear with us.”

Yang stood and studied her sisters face. “If that’s what you want to do then we’ll do it. Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.”

“And this has nothing to do with the fact that we ran out of cookies last night.”

“No! Of course not!” Ruby tried to sound offended by her accusations but judging by Yang’s smirk she knew she failed.

“Okay, maybe that has a _little_ something to do with it.”

Everyone laughed then trudged their way back to camp to pack up.

~~

With everyone helping to unload the vehicles the work was done relatively quickly. Dreaming of a shower, Yang grabbed her duffle bag and entered the cabin.

“Honey, I’m home,” she chuckled but received no reply. She went into the bedroom and saw the bathroom door was open a crack. Through it, she could hear the water running and Blake softly singing. Yang smiled. Gods, she had missed her, more than she was willing to admit even to herself. Since her dreams of a shower were temporarily postponed, she grabbed a washcloth and her med kit then went to the kitchen.

She stripped off her shirt and used the washcloth to get the residual paint off of her neck, then changed the bandage on her lower abdomen that was soaked through with blood and still throbbed due to a well-placed shot from Jaune, and yes maybe the shot to his junk had been on purpose but fuck if he didn’t deserve it. She examined the rest of her upper body and had to laugh. She was covered in so many welts and bruises her body probably looked like an abstract painting. Her neck and the angry bruise that circled her cut hurt the most so she decided to ice those first and see how she felt.

Blake studied herself critically in front of the full-length mirror. The sundress Weiss insisted she wear for their afternoon tea party was so not her style. It flowed down to her mid-thigh and was the exact same shade of gold as her eyes. She did like the heeled strappy sandals and floppy hat that completed the outfit though. She grabbed her phone and snapped a photo of herself to send to Yang. She thought her doctor would get a kick out of seeing her in something so different. Hitting send she glanced at the clock and saw she had a little bit of time before the others would be by to pick her up. Grabbing her bag she walked into the living room and let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

“Well, I can’t say that I’ve ever had anyone react that way to seeing me before,” Yang grinned as Blake pressed a hand to her chest to make sure her heart didn’t literally escape from it.

“Good gods Yang. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah I noticed that.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, this is our cabin, right?”

Blake quirked a brow. “Very funny, smartass.”

Yang chuckled. “We ran out of cookies last night, so Rubes wanted to come back for a bit, which was a fantastic idea. I can ice my wounds in peace.”

“Ice your…oh! Oh gods, love, are you okay?” Blake rushed over to her. The fact that she had failed to notice Yang didn’t have a shirt on was a strong indicator on how frightened she had actually been.

“I’m all good, sweetheart, don’t worry.”

“May I?” Blake gestured and Yang tossed the sandwich bags full of ice into the sink.

With a touch as soft as butterfly wings, Blake ran her fingers over the bruise on her neck while her other hand gently covered the bandage.

“It looks painful.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Yang smiled shyly at her. “Well there is one thing.”

“Oh? And what is that?” Blake asked coyly, hoping she was right about what her answer would be.

Yang lightly placed her hands on her hips and bent down slowly, giving her a chance to refuse, but gods she wanted this, wanted her. When their lips met it wasn’t quite the feather light brushing of their first kiss, this was firmer but still too soft for her liking. Yang backed away until their eyes could meet. _More_ , Blake thought, and somehow Yang had heard.

She moved in again and Blake thought fleetingly that their lips fit perfectly together. When Yang’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip asking for admittance, Blake felt her legs actually go weak. Her doctor’s hands tightened on her waist, keeping her steady before lifting her up and setting her on the counter. Blake pulled her in and held on tight. She wrapped her legs around her and locked her ankles together so Yang couldn’t get away until she had her fill.

When Yang’s tongue reached out again this time she was met with Blake’s. Their tongues danced together, explored each other, feasted on one another as if they had fasted for weeks all while moaning their pleasure deep in their throats.

Blake had been kissed before but never like this, _gods never like this_. Her limbs felt like jelly, her panties were ruined, and her entire body felt hot like she could burst into flames at any moment and she was ready, ready for the fire, ready to be born anew. She had never felt so _alive_. Even as the need consumed her all she could think was more, more, _fucking more_.

She had no idea how long they were locked in the embrace and really couldn’t care, but if this was what it was like just to kiss Yang, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like when they finally had sex. When Yang pulled back, Blake chased her and kissed her once, twice, thrice more, before finally letting the blonde rest their brows together. Their eyes were still closed, the room was quiet except for their panting.

“My holy gods sweetheart. That was…that was…fuck.”

Blake grinned like a drunken fool. “Mmm,” was all she could manage. She could think of much better uses for her tongue than talking and pulled Yang in for another kiss.

When someone knocked on their door, Blake groaned.

“No, no, no,” she shook her head then whimpered when she felt Yang start to pull away.

“I don’t want to go. Tell them I’m sick.”

“Sweetheart,” Yang said and smiled softly at her.

“No, love. I want to stay here with you.”

“There’s nothing I’d like more than that, but you have to go and I won’t be here for too much longer.”

“Blake?”

They looked over as their front door opened and the entourage of women piled in. Reluctantly, Blake hopped off the counter to greet them.

“Hey.”

“Are you ready yet? We need to go.”

“Well hello to you too Princess.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Hi Yang. Blake?”

“Yeah I’m ready. I just need to use the restroom really quick,” _and change into some fresh underwear_ , she thought. She hesitated when she saw the way some of the women were eyeing her doctor, especially whom Blake figured was Weiss’s sister Winter. She leaned up to press a quick kiss to Yang’s lips, a not so subtle way of letting everyone know Yang was hers, before retreating to the bedroom. She didn’t want to let the women ogle Yang for too long so she changed as quickly as she could.

Upon her return she could see Pyrrha in the kitchen fussing over Yang’s injuries while Nora annoyingly and probably painfully prodded them.

“All set.”

“About time.” Weiss headed out the door with the rest of the group following closely behind her. Blake pulled Yang into another quick kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep, Have a good time tonight.”

“You too, love.”

“I’m sure I will, and sweetheart, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and especially don’t do anything I would.”

Blake laughed and headed out the door when Weiss threatened to murder her if she didn’t move her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	28. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...this FUCKING chapter so did not want to be written and fought me hard. I'm still not sure who won XD. Longest chapter yet, almost 4700 words so strap in folks! Seriously though, thanks for taking the time to read my fic <3

The sun was just starting to peek through the crack in the blinds. The light falling across her face, shining brightly through her eyelids, waking her. She wanted to groan but felt the warm body wrapped around her back spooning her. Blake smiled and snuggled in closer. When an arm snaked around her waist and under her shirt she hummed, pleased, and hoped the hand would continue its exploration up…or down, she wasn’t picky. The hand chose up and she moaned low in her throat as the small, almost dainty, hand fondled her breast. _Wait…dainty hand?_

Blake’s eyes shot open and she froze in place. _Okay…this is bad, bad, definitely bad._ She didn’t recognize the room and she racked her brain trying desperately to remember what the hell happened last night. When the foreign body that definitely wasn’t her doctor started to kiss along the back of her neck, she squeaked and scrambled as fast as she could away from the stranger and the bed.

“Oh my gods, Blake? What in the hell are you doing in my bed?”

“Oh thank the gods, I thought you were some creeper,” Blake let out a relieved sigh as the memories of last night started to flood back into her brain. “Although you did just feel me up so you might be a creeper.”

“You were in _my_ bed. Gods, I thought you were Ruby, obviously.”

“Sure, whatever you say Weiss.”

“Oh, fuck off Blake.”

Blake smirked. “Are you sure _you_ wouldn’t rather fuck me? I mean you were pretty into it just now.” She laughed as Weiss chuckled a pillow at her.

“Says the woman who moaned.”

She sputtered, “I…you…no…., I thought you were Yang!”

“And I thought you were Ruby! You know, let’s never speak of this again. If Yang ever found out we’d never hear the end of it.”

“Oh gods, you are so right.”

“Oh, I’m 100% telling Yang.”

Weiss and Blake looked around the room for the disembodied voice and saw Pyrrha sit up from the floor on the other side of the bed.

“Too late, I already texted her,” Nora said as she sat up next to Pyrrha. “And from the sounds of things you were _both_ into it. Hey, wait a minute. Does that mean Yang has …”

“No,” Blake cut her off, “she hasn’t.”

“And she may never, now that you’re tainted with ice cooties,” Nora smiled then laughed when Weiss smacked her in the face with a pillow.

Weiss rubbed her temples and prayed for patience. “All of you are far too difficult to handle this early in the morning before I’ve had my coffee.”

“Bleh, I don’t remember everyone being this damn talkative so early in the morning,” another voice groaned out from the foot of the bed that ended up belonging to Velvet.

“I’m never drinking again,” Velvet mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

“What time is it anyway?” Weiss asked laying back down in the bed.

Blake scooped her phone up from the nightstand and smiled briefly at the photo of her and Yang on their date.

“2:30.”

“Okay, good,” Weiss mumbled, half asleep, then shot out of bed. “2:30! Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ We have to be to the cliffs in half an hour!”

~~

“Alright, everyone in position?” Yang asked and received affirmatives in response. “Count us down, Penny Candy.”

Penny chuckled as she enthusiastically counted down. “Three…two…one…lift!”

All at once everyone lifted their charges in a firemen’s carry. Ruby carried Penny, Coco hefted Oscar, Yang lifted Ren, and Elm hoisted Jaune. They made their way from Yang’s cabin and followed a gravelly path in the lush grass that led them up to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. It was a beautiful spot and where the actual ceremony was to take place. From there they had a good view of the giant tents being hoisted closer to the beach for the reception. Finally making it to the top, they saw the other half of the wedding party splayed out on the grass. Every woman had on dark sunglasses and seemed to be fast asleep. Even Winter and Robyn, who laid a few feet away, seemed to be snoozing.

Ruby chuckled at the sight. “Seems as if they may have drunk a bit too much last night.”

“We most certainly did not,” Weiss said snootily from her spot on the ground. “We just had an extremely late night is all.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

She huffed and tapped Blake on her shoulder. Blake, who had been resting her head on Weiss’s stomach, sighed and sat up and slowly the rest of the women followed suit. Weiss slid her sunglasses down to peer over them to eye the other group critically.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like we’re doing, Princess?” Yang said in answer.

“Let me rephrase that, why are you carrying each other?”

“We’re trying to see who is the strongest.”

“Of course you are. Well, put them down so we can get started.”

“Sorry, no can do. We have a bet going.”

“We cannot do the practice ceremony like this. Ruby, put Penny down this instant.”

“Sorry babe. I really can’t. You don’t know what’s at stake.”

“Okay,” Weiss said as she stood, “I’ll bite. What’s at stake.”

“We each put something in the pot. The last person who puts their charge down wins everything.”

Velvet shot Coco a glance. “What did you put up Coco?”

“Um, well, I um, put up…,” Coco mumbled something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Forty thousand dollars.”

“Forty! Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“I’m doing this for you!”

“Bullshit!”

“I am, I swear! Ask Yang what she put up.”

Yang grinned. “I put up my R8.”

Velvet’s eyes widened and she moved to Coco with purpose. “You got this baby! I love that car!”

“I know you do.”

Amused, Pyrrha stood and brushed off her pants. “How long have you guys been doing this?”

“Since breakfast. We stopped only for driving and let me tell you,” Yang chuckled, “using the bathroom has never been more awkward.”

Everyone laughed uproariously. Elm laughed so hard she was crying. She shifted her grip to wipe her tears, while at the same time Jaune tried to adjust himself into a slightly more comfortable position. Elm lost her balance and the two tumbled to the ground.

“Yes!” Velvet cheered. “One down two to go.”

“We have things to do. There has to be a way to end this quicker,” Weiss asked the group in general.

“Well,” Yang smiled cheekily, “you could feel us all up unless it’s only Blake’s breasts you’re into.”

Weiss and Blake groaned, covering their faces with their hands.

“Twelve minutes, looks like I win,” Pyrrha grinned and held out her hand. “Pay up.”

“Twelve minutes?” Yang asked her.

“We took bets on how long it would take for you to bring up Weiss getting to second base with Blake.”

“Second base,” Yang laughed. “What, are we in high school? Did Weiss give Blake a note saying will you go out with me? Yes or no, circle one.”

Weiss crooked a brow at her. “Jealous?”

“Me? Please,” Yang scoffed.

In a sudden surge of confidence, Blake sashayed over to Yang and ran her fingertips along her jaw. She raised up on her toes to whisper in her ear while Ren, bless him, covered his ears and started humming.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Don’t worry, love, you can round my bases any day.”

She lightly bit Yang’s neck on her pulse point and Yang damn near dropped Ren on his ass. She swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, I’m so done playing. Compromise, Coco can have my car, but Ruby wins everything else. Deal?”

Coco and Ruby looked at each other. “Deal.”

“Yes!” Velvet danced in place.

Yang chuckled as she lightly placed Ren on his feet. Then pulled Blake close to her.

“Now about what you just said,” she smirked and moved in to claim her lips only to be met with a dainty hand.

“Oh no you two don’t. We have a lot to go through. Save it for after.”

“But we’re splitting up right after,” Yang pouted.

“Yeah,” Blake said through her barely concealed laughter.

Weiss rolled her eyes and walked away. Yang pulled her in for a quick kiss before letting her go.

“Now,” Weiss said in a dangerously soft voice as she glared at her friends menacingly. “If everyone isn’t in their correct positions by the time I count to three, I swear to the gods you’ll regret it. One.”

Everyone scrambled.

As soon as Weiss was satisfied that everyone knew exactly where to stand, how fast to walk, what facial expressions to make, and how many breaths they were allowed to take, she finally dismissed them. Yang was actually surprised it only took two hours and suspected the early dismissal had to do with the hangover Weiss was pretending she didn’t have.

Yang turned to see if Blake wanted to walk back to the cabins with her and saw Blake was already walking towards her.

“Hey stud, going my way?”

“Sure am, beautiful. Need a lift?”

“I’d love one,” Blake smiled and pulled Yang into a steamy kiss, she just couldn’t get enough of those lips.

“Whew, okay. I meant a piggyback ride, but I like your idea much, _much_ better.”

“Well now, let’s not be hasty, because…,” Blake lifted onto her toes to whisper into her ear, “I’d ride you any day.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, love,” Blake said with a sexy little smirk that nearly brought Yang to her knees.

“Sweetheart, I’m starting to get the idea that you want to sleep with me.”

“I must be doing something wrong if you’re just _now_ coming to that conclusion.”

Yang smiled softly. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“No, it’s not a good idea, it’s a fucking great idea.” Blake ran her hands along her doctor’s broad shoulders, down the front of her shirt, to finally rest around her waist. “I want you, love.”

Yang leaned forward to place a soft kiss against her lips.

“Yang, Yang, Yang!” Ruby screamed and ran to her.

“What is it Rubes?”

Ruby spoke rapidly in a whisper and Blake watched as Yang’s face shifted from amused to concerned.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Tell me your kidding me.”

“I wish I was! She’s going to kill me,” Ruby said frantically, on the verge of a panic attack or at the very least a nervous breakdown.

“Leave it to me.”

“But you’re not going to have enough time. If you hit traffic you won’t be able to make it back until tomorrow and Weiss will freak out if you’re not here.”

“Rubes, take a deep breath and just trust me.”

Ruby nodded and scrambled after her as Yang walked quickly back towards the cabins, leaving Blake to trail after them. She watched as her doctor pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Ruby, what’s wrong?”

“If I tell you, do you promise you won’t tell my fiancé?”

“Of course. I won’t say a word.”

“Well, while we were going through the ceremony, I realized that um, I kind of, sort of, left our rings at home.”

“Oh my gods Ruby! Are you serious? How could you have forgotten something so important.”

“It’s not my fault! I was about to pull them out of our safe when Weiss stormed in angry that we were leaving later than planned. So I was scrambling to get everything down to the car and sort of forgot.”

“Oh Ruby.”

“I know! I’m a dead woman.”

The pair turned to look at Yang when they heard her talking on the phone.

“Yes mother. I know, and I’ll try for you, but something important has come up and I need a favor.”

“I need your fastest chopper ASAP.”

“Here, to my condo then back.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Yang disconnected the call and glanced at them. “Helicopter will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Now are you absolutely positive they’re in your safe.”

“Yes. I should come with you.”

“No, if something happens you need to be here, and in case I don’t make it back in time, well, Weiss will murder me, but she’ll forgive me eventually.”

“Want me to come with you, love?”

“No. We need to give off the impression that everything is fine. I have a surprise gift that I need you two to handle.”

“What is it?”

“In about half an hour escort the entire wedding party to the main lodge. I’ve arranged for food, massages, and any other spa treatments anyone might want.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“Thanks sis.”

“No prob. I’ll be back soon.”

~~

It was creeping up on midnight and Blake found herself leaning on the porch railing of Weiss’s cabin. She was restless. The massage and spa treatments had been amazing and left her feeling pampered but sleep still eluded her. Throughout the night Yang had kept her updated on mission _Put A Ring On It._ The rings had been secured and she was on her way back when she caught wind that her favorite patient Maria had taken a serious tumble and bruised her hip. Yang immediately doubled back so she could check in on her. She loved that about her doctor, loved how much she cared for people, but gods she missed her. Missed falling asleep in her arms, missed how safe she felt in them. Yang had returned a couple of hours ago and the fact that she was so close but so far away made her ache.

She glanced up at the stars one last time then turned to head inside when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Glancing at the message she immediately smiled.

**Dr. Gorgeous:** Shouldn’t you be in bed, sweetheart?

 **Blake:** How do you know I’m not?

 **Dr. Gorgeous:** Because I’m looking right at you 👀

 **Blake:** Well, that’s not creepy at all.

 **Dr. Gorgeous:** Hey, I was out here first 🤨

 **Dr. Gorgeous:** But I have been watching you since you came out onto the porch so I suppose that does qualify me for creep factor level 5, tops.

 **Blake:** I lean more towards level 7, but we’ll split the difference and call it level 6.

 **Blake:** Where are you exactly?

 **Dr. Gorgeous:** Sitting in the hammock. Care to join me?

 **Blake:** Pass

Blake typed but was already heading toward their cabin with a huge grin on her face.

**Dr. Gorgeous:** Gutted 🥺

“Poor baby,” Blake teased as she walked up to the hammock.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, love,” she said as she slid into the hammock and promptly tucked herself into Yang’s arms. “How’s Maria?”

“That old bat? It would take more than a bruised hip to keep her down. As soon as I got to her apartment, she yelled at me for fifteen minutes for not telling her I was going out of town. When I could finally get a word in, I told her that I did tell her I was going to be gone and that I had to cancel our date.”

“What did she say to that?”

“She smacked me upside my head and told me to respect my elders,” Yang rolled her eyes while Blake chuckled. “She um, she wants to meet you.”

Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. “She does?”

“Yeah, I told her a little about you and she said I have to bring you with me one day.”

“I’d like that. She seems interesting.”

“She really is.”

Blake yawned and Yang pulled her in closer. “Sleep, sweetheart, at least for a little while. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

The comforting words, combined with her own exhaustion and Yang’s warmth, had her slipping under almost immediately.

~~

“Yang! Help me! I can’t get this fucking tie straight.”

“Maybe it’s gay.”

“Yang!” Ruby shouted exasperated.

“Alright, alright. Come here you little shit.”

“I think my tie might be gay too,” Penny said dead serious while she fidgeted and fought to try and make it look presentable.

“Co, help Penny Candy please. I swear after all these years how do you not know how to tie a tie?”

“The few ties I own I just keep the knot in them.”

Yang gasped. “Never, ever, do that! It ruins the tie. Haven’t I taught you anything?”

Ruby pretended to think it over. “Nothing comes to mind.”

“I’m just going to ignore that because you’re nervous, which I don’t understand.”

“It’s just…what if she realizes she’s making a huge mistake and bolts? She hates that I snack in bed.”

“Well I can’t blame her there. You attack cookies like cookie monster. Cookies fly fucking everywhere.”

“Yang, you’re the worst best woman ever. You’re supposed to be reassuring me.”

Yang finished her tie then placed her hands on her shoulders.

“None of that matters in the long run Rubes. She _loves_ you. She’s loved you since you were sixteen and if she hasn’t left you yet she’s not going to.”

“That’s the other thing. We’ve been together for so long and neither of us have dated anyone else, what if- what if she feels like she’s missing out?”

“Do you feel that way?”

“Of course not. It’s always been her. She’s it for me.”

“And you’re it for her, but if it makes you feel better, I can have Elm run over and make sure she’s still there.”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, yeah, that would be great.”

~~

Blake was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She had gone with a smokey eye and nude lip to compliment her dress. Even though she wasn’t actually a bridesmaid, Weiss had insisted that everyone in the wedding party match, so she was clad in a flowy, ankle-length chiffon gown in a deep burgundy that had a plunging V neckline, open back, spaghetti straps, and a high slit. It was by far the nicest thing she owned. Her raven locks cascaded down her back in loose curls and looked perfect, while the four-inch stilettos boosted her height nicely and, as long as Yang didn’t wear heels, it would bring them to nearly eye level. She was giving herself one last glance in the mirror when Velvet came in to tell her it was time for them to take their seats.

Arm in arm with Velvet, they weaved through the people milling about waiting for the ceremony to start. Out of the corner of her eye Blake caught a glimpse of Taiyang. He looked as if he had gone ten rounds with the champ and lost, but after learning what he had done to the woman she loved, she thought he deserved far worse than a few bruises.

The ceremony had been beautiful, though she could barely remember anything other than how stunning Yang looked in her three-piece suit. It was burgundy to match the bridesmaids and the slim fit only emphasized how built her doctor was. When everyone turned to watch Ruby and Weiss be escorted down the aisle by their mothers, Blake’s body stubbornly faced front. She only had eyes for Yang and since Yang’s eyes never strayed from hers, she knew she felt the same.

Immediately following the ceremony, Yang sought out Blake so they could walk to the reception together. While they walked, Yang removed her jacket and loosened her tie, before undoing the top few buttons of her vest. Blake was about to ask her why her shirt didn’t have sleeves, when Yang tugged on the collar. The snaps that held the dickey in place released and she pulled the false shirt from her body. Blake swallowed thickly as Yang redid the buttons to her vest that barely contained Yang’s generous and braless bust. It took everything she had not to jump her right there.

With the lingering touches and stolen kisses they managed throughout the night, Blake’s desire steadily grew. Honestly, did weddings always last _so_ long? When Yang informed her that they still had dancing, cake cutting, and the bouquet and garter toss to look forward to, Blake couldn’t bite back her groan of utter frustration.

“Not having fun, sweetheart?”

“No, everything is great. I just, I’m ready for the night to be over.”

“Well, there is one thing you might find interesting.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“You’ll see soon enough, and actually I need to leave you for a bit.”

“Okay, but it better be worth it.”

Yang laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Save a dance for me?”

“Love, all my dances are for you.”

“Good.” Yang pressed one last kiss to her brow before disappearing outside the tent.

“Excuse me everyone,” Velvet said excitedly into the microphone. “The best woman and some friends have planned a special performance for you tonight. I’ve watched them practice, and trust me, you are in for a real treat,” she smiled and handed the mic back to the DJ.

The dance floor was cleared and everyone was watching the main entrance to the tent for any signs of what was to come.

Blake leaned forward to address Weiss and Ruby.

“Do you know what they’re doing?”

“No clue, but if Yang’s behind it, it should be fun.”

Blake nodded and looked up toward the entrance when she heard the crowd start to murmur. Penny walked in first followed by Ren, Elm, Jaune, Coco, and Oscar. They walked in single file and wore long black robes that skimmed the ground. When they made it to the middle of the dance floor they spread out until they were side-by-side and a few feet apart. Coco counted them down from three and when she hit one, they threw off their robes to reveal every single person had on five-inch heels, a black bodysuit, and nothing else.

“Oh my gods,” Weiss laughed while Nora wolf whistled.

“Gods, Ren has legs for days, look at them,” Ruby said with a hint of jealousy.

Before Blake could wonder where Yang was, the line moved to form a V shape just as the lights went out. It was eerily silent in the tent. They could actually hear the sound of heels clacking against the artificial flooring as someone approached. A spotlight (where did that even come from?) flicked on to reveal a beautiful blonde goddess posing in the entranceway, shining as bright as the sun, giving off the illusion that the beam of light actually emanated from her. Her thick locks were flowing out around her, messy, wild, and so fucking perfect. The smoky eye of her makeup shimmered with touches of gold. Where everyone else’s robes skimmed the floor, hers was short and emphasized every single one of her delectable curves.

Blake swallowed hard. She didn’t even know if she was still breathing.

Yang sashayed forward, hips swinging side to side like a pendulum, and Blake swore she and everyone else in the room was hypnotized. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, her sexy smirk adding to her allure, to the aura of danger and sex she was emanating, saying she knew every eye in the room was on her and she was pleased. The audience was captivated, holding their breath, waiting for a signal. Blake knew what was coming, everyone did, but there was no way anyone could have prepared themselves. The lights flicked back on the exact moment Yang flung off her robe with a dramatic flourish, revealing the gold body suit beneath, and the crowd exploded.

Through the noise Yang’s eyes latched onto hers, while that sexy smirk morphed into a wicked knowing grin. Yang winked and Blake could feel how utterly soaked she was. Blake unconsciously took a step forward. Her body was throbbing, achingly so. She wanted her lips, craved her tongue, needed her hands. She wanted Yang to take her right there and was ready to beg if she had to, but then the music to Beyonce’s _Single Ladies_ started and the crowd moved closer, drawn in by flirtatious laughs bubbling from her doctor as the group performed the routine. Blake growled angrily at a man who, when trying to get closer, inadvertently stepped in front of her and cut off her view. He apologized quickly and muttered under his breath that he could die a happy man if Yang would just step on him with those heels.

When the song ended, Yang didn’t bow, didn’t stick around for applause or praise. She flicked her hair as she turned to leave but paused for a fraction of a second to glance over her shoulder to toss back one last smoldering look and devilish grin before she sauntered out of the tent.

“Holy. Fucking. Fuck,” Blake breathed out.

“Who knew Jaune could be so…coordinated,” Pyrrha chuckled. “He trips over his own feet half the time. I’m a little shocked.”

“Holy fucking _fuck_ ,” Blake repeated.

“I’m just happy I got to see Coco in that outfit. Maybe I can convince her to wear it later,” Velvet smirked.

_“HOLY FUCKING FUCK!”_

Pyrrha laughed. “Guys, I think Blake is broken.”

“I just…fuck. I’ve never seen her look so…”

“Lipstick, girly, effeminate, ultra-feminine?” Weiss said helpfully.

“Yeah. I’ve seen her in heels all of one time and she never wears makeup. That’s not even mentioning the outfit. Fuck she looked so…”

“Hot, alluring, sexy, seductive?” Weiss smirked.

“Yeah. I’m so fucked.”

“You will be if you’re lucky,” Nora snickered.

“Then please, pray to the gods I’m lucky.”

When Blake saw Yang next, she had already shed the makeup and was back in her three-piece suit with her hair gathered in a messy bun that rested on the back of her neck. No matter what Yang wore, she always took her breath away. When it came time to toss the bouquet, Blake stayed far, far away, practically on the other side of the tent, yet somehow when Weiss tossed it behind her the flowers damn near hit her square in the face before landing in her hands. Yang laughed uproariously until the fabric of a garter hit her cheek. Blake had a suspicion that her friends had planned it, but when she asked, they denied it vehemently.

It was near 1:00 A.M. when they finally made it back to their cabin. Yang had been glued to her phone almost the entire way back, still trying to oversee the cleanup of the wedding. She sat on the couch while Blake scurried to the room to change. She had a plan and, if the gods were good, she would indeed be very lucky.

When Blake walked back into the living room, Yang glanced up from her phone and her jaw fell open as the phone slipped from her hands. She recovered quickly, but Blake saw the desire burning in her eyes. Blake had changed into a black lacy bra with matching panties. She had left her yukata open just enough so her underwear would peek through.

Yang’s voice was husky and thick when she spoke. “Sweetheart, you seem to have forgotten your obi.”

“No, I didn’t,” Blake responded as she pushed Yang back on the couch and slowly straddled her.

Yang’s hand were immediately on her, skimming up her thighs and landing on her waist. When she felt Yang’s fingers trace the scar on her hip tenderly, Blake suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Do you…, is it…bad?”

“Bad?”

“My scars. Are they…unattractive?”

“Oh gods no sweetheart. I think scars are like badges of courage. Yours especially speak of endurance, bravery, and strength. I think they’re beautiful, just like the rest of you.”

“You, you make me feel so many things. Safe, desirable, smart, horny, _especially_ horny.”

Yang chuckled briefly before Blake leaned forward and kissed her deeply. When Blake pulled back, she rested their brows together and panted.

“Bed, please gods, love, take me to bed.”

Yang leaned forward to kiss her as she picked her up by the back of her thighs and carried her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're just going to have to use your imagination on what happens once they go into the room. I like to think they sat on the bed and played a rousing game of canasta...who am I kidding, they totally banged XD


	29. Maidens Ridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic!

“Congratulations on your marriage, detective.”

“Uh, thanks,” Ruby said as Coco snickered. Once the officer walked away, Ruby turned to Coco.

“Who the hell was that?”

“No clue, but apparently everyone and their dog knows you got hitched. Has anyone asked you about the honeymoon yet?”

“No, thank the gods, though there’s nothing to tell…yet.”

“How long do you think it will be before you go?”

“However long Weiss’s case lasts. It started this morning, but she thinks a few weeks to a couple months and we have to testify next month on the Malachite Twins’ case.”

Coco shuddered. “Don’t remind me. Those bitches are nuts.”

“Probably, they have their psych exams this week.”

“They don’t need an exam. I can verify they are 100% cray. Who in their right mind breaks into people’s homes, slaughters the entire family, puts them into bed, then crawls in to sleep next to their corpses?”

“At least all they did was sleep. It could have been much worse than that.”

“And thank you for putting that image into my head,” Coco shook her head as if trying to dispel the image.

Ruby laughed then pulled out her phone when it rung in her pocket.

“Detective.”

“Hey Penny, what’s up?” Ruby smiled as she tipped back in her desk chair.

“First, I just wanted to thank you again for the invitation and for allowing me to participate in your wedding.”

“Ah Pen, you don’t have to thank me for that. We’re friends. I wanted you there.”

“Still, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Secondly, the lab reports just came back on Blake’s case.”

Ruby’s eyes sharpened as she dropped the chair back to the floor. “Tell me.”

“We found four distinct DNA signatures, one of course belonging to Blake. The others we ran through CODIS and got three hits.”

“Names Penny, I need names.”

“I was getting to that. They belonged to Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola, and Sun Wukong.”

“Thank you, Penny, serious thanks!” Ruby said and hung up. “Got him, the fucker.”

“Tell me,” Coco demanded as she leaned across her desk.

“Three matches. Taurus, Amitola, and Wukong. The DNA paired with Blake’s statement should be enough to get us an arrest warrant or at the very least a search warrant and I can almost guarantee you we’ll find evidence that Blake was held captive in his basement.”

“We should cover our asses and get a blanket warrant for all three and the station.”

“Agreed, I’ll call my wife,” Ruby grinned.

They had spent most of the day going back over their evidence, listening to Blake’s interview, looking at crime scene photos, and discussing back and forth different possibilities and scenarios. It was creeping up on change of shift when Weiss walked into their squad room looking exhausted and livid.

“Where in the fuck are our warrants counselor?” Coco snarled as she jumped to her feet and slammed a fist on her desk. “We’ve been kicking our heels all damn day waiting for them.”

Weiss glared at her and kept glaring until Coco shook her head and sat back down.

“First of all, it’s not easy to get a warrant for a jurisdiction that isn’t your own.”

Coco sprang back up but Weiss pointed a finger at her to cut off whatever tirade she was about to go on.

“Second, I got your fucking warrants then was immediately cock-blocked when a federal warrant superseded ours. I have been fighting all fucking day trying to get it overturned and may have found a judge who will do it, but she won’t be in until tomorrow morning at the earliest.”

“Do you think we’ll get them?” Ruby asked and stood offering her wife her chair.

Weiss waived her back down.

“Oh, we will fucking A get them because I’m pissed, and you know how I get when I’m pissed.”

Ruby smiled. “That’s my wife.”

Weiss’s lips twitched into a smile. “Your father is a son of a bitch by the way.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You need to call him.”

“Pass, thanks though.”

“I’m serious Ruby. It’s him and his partner who are blocking our warrants. Agent Ironwood can be reasoned with, but your father, I just don’t know. If we get our warrants, we end up forcing their hand. If they get another warrant faster than we can execute ours, they can swoop in and scoop up all the evidence leaving us with nothing. Or you can ask him if you can work together, pool our resources, share information.”

Ruby sighed dramatically. “I can try, but like you said, he’s a son of a bitch. He might just tell me to go fuck myself.”

Weiss smiled faintly and bent to kiss Ruby on her temple. “All you can do is try and hope for the best, cookie.”

“Yuck,” Coco pretended to gag. “It just isn’t right, even after all this time, to hear you use sappy pet names. Actually, I think it’s even more frightening than your patented glare.”

Weiss gave Coco her patented glare.

“See, now _that’s_ more like it.”

Ruby chuckled.

“Don’t you have some donuts to go eat, detective?”

“Don’t you have an ambulance to chase, counselor?”

“You won’t win whatever this is,” Weiss gestured with her hand back and forth between them.

“Please,” Coco scoffed, “I haven’t even gone bad cop yet.”

Weiss calmly pulled out her phone and scrolled through her pictures to pull one up of Coco during the performance at the wedding. She was bent over and smiling with the heels and body suit on full display. She turned the phone toward Coco and grinned wickedly when she saw her pale.

“I can and will print off thousands of that photo and personally hand them out to every cop in the department.”

“You-you wouldn’t,” she replied shakily.

Weiss bent down until they were eye level. “I would.”

Coco coughed. “Weiss, have I told you how lovely you look today? Marriage suits you. I need some coffee, would you like some coffee? I’ll go get us some,” Coco said and sprang up from her chair.

“That was fun,” Weiss grinned.

“For you and me, yeah, probably not so much for Co.”

Weiss shrugged. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah, just let me pack up my stuff.”

~~

“Please tell me we weren’t that disgusting when we first started dating,” Weiss said as she slipped off her heels just inside their condo.

“Honestly, probably, but I think its sweet. I’ve never seen Yang so…,” Ruby trailed off searching for the right word.

“Domestic?” Ruby shook her head. “Sappy?” Another head shake. “In love?”

Ruby snapped her fingers. “That’s the one. I just want her to be happy, both of them to be happy.”

“Me too, cookie, me too.”

Ruby took off her jacket and threw it over the back of the couch where Weiss was waiting to pick it up and hang it in the hall closet.

“I think I’m going to work for a couple of hours and probably make that dreaded phone call.”

“I have some work to do as well. I’ll be in my office if you need me, but I’m putting my foot down. Two hours at the most, got it?”

“Of course babe. I love you.”

“As I love you.”

Ruby spun around in her office chair while glaring at the phone in her hands. She only had five minutes left of the two-hour time limit her wife had set and she was procrastinating, but fuck it all, she did not want to call her father. There were many, she knew, who thought she went into law enforcement because of her father, and they couldn’t have been more right, just not in the way they thought. She had been young but not too young to know what he had been doing to Yang, and how wrong it was. Night after night she listened to the sound of him yelling, the sounds her sister made as he struck her.

The worst nights were when he couldn’t break Yang, when she refused to cry or stay down, or flat out refused to apologize for who she was. Those nights he’d give up with his fists and switch to hitting her with things far worse. Yang never let her help her, even if she had to crawl to their bedroom, and she made Ruby swear never to tell anyone.

She had been too young and too small to do anything then, but she had made a promise to herself that even though she couldn’t help her sister she’d help as many people as she could, protect as many as she could from monsters like who her father had been.

Biting the bullet, Ruby finally hit call and waited.

“Well, well, well. One of my daughters calling me and it isn’t even my birthday. Am I dying and just don’t know it yet?”

“Hey dad.”

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“I need to talk to you about Maidens Ridge.”

Taiyang sighed. “You know I can’t talk about my investigation with you.”

“You’re blocking my warrant.”

“With good cause.”

“Meaning what? My cause isn’t good enough? Nine dead women isn’t good enough.”

“Look, when we’re ready to move, I promise he and his little gang are going away for life. Be happy with that.”

“No. It isn’t enough. I _need_ to be there, to put the cuffs on that fucking bastard.”

Her father’s voice went flat and unmoved. “Is that what this is really about? You want the collar, glory, and all the fame that goes with it?”

“Fuck you if you think this is just about the collar. I’m not going to lie, I want the collar, but this is far more important than any of that bullshit. It’s about justice and the promise I made to a friend. When I give my word, I try to fucking keep it.”

Ruby took a deep breath and tried to reign in her emotions.

“I’m asking you, not just as your daughter but as a fellow cop, to work with me, not against me.”

Tai sighed. “That’s a low blow, playing the daughter card.”

“Yeah, well, if it helps any, I don’t feel right playing it, which should go a long way to proving to you how much this means to not just to me, but to the families of the victims and to Blake.”

“If I agree, and that’s a _big_ if, what exactly is it you want?”

“Mutual cooperation between my house and yours.”

“Meaning?”

“Sharing of information. I want my team to have access to the scenes and work in conjunction with yours to gather and process evidence. I want to be the one to put the cuffs on Adam and read him his rights. You can have the collar just list me as arresting officer. He needs to be charged and prosecuted for _every_ fucking crime he’s guilty of committing and I want to be the first to interview him.”

“Now wait just a minute.”

Ruby spoke over him. “It will work in both our favors if I do. He’s the type who thinks he’s untouchable. He’ll want to talk, trust me. especially if he thinks he’s there for the lesser charges dealing with Blake before I hit him with the murders then you hit him with all your charges.”

“I can see that working.” Tai paused and Ruby could practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Alright, I’ll agree to your terms. What do you need right now?”

“First, unblock my warrants. I can have a team ready to go in two hours.”

“It’s creeping up on midnight. I get that you’re all gung-ho about this but that seems a bit excessive.”

“It’s going to take roughly six hours to get there, add in some observation time once we arrive to fine tune the operation. Most of them should be at work and we can take the bulk of them all at once. You’ll want to keep them separated, so I’ll let your team handle all the transportation aspects.”

“Gather your team. I’m going to need three hours to do everything on my end. We can meet up at your station then and discuss everything further on our fun little drive to Maidens Ridge. Don’t ever say we don’t go on fun family vacations again.”

Ruby snorted, “This will be the best family vacation ever if we get those bastards. Three hours,” Ruby agreed and hung up.

Ruby pulled every string she could to gather her team together with the equipment she needed. Luckily one of her closest friends was head of forensics and was eager to try out their new mobile lab. It’s not that she didn’t trust her father to keep his end of the deal about sharing evidence, okay, who was she kidding, she didn’t trust him, but with Penny and a small team on board to analyze evidence as soon as CSI gathered it, there was no way he could keep it from her. With that taken care of, everything else fell into place relatively simply and exactly three hours from when she and her father had hung up, she saw him and his team pile out of the elevator onto their floor.

What Ruby hadn’t expected was for her father to want to ride with her for the first leg of their six-hour drive. He was busy giving last minute instructions to his team while Ruby and Coco waited impatiently in their car.

“Co.”

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor and stop at the first rest stop we come to an hour out. Any longer than that and I may throw my old man out of the moving vehicle and you’ll have to arrest me.”

Coco grinned. “Got it. I’m kind of surprised the Ice Queen didn’t tag along on our fun adventure.”

“She wanted to but she has court today. She said to tag her if we hit any legal snags.”

When her father opened the door and slid into the back seat, it took all of Ruby’s willpower to refrain from making a snarky, smart assed, comment.

“Let’s roll out,” Tai said from the back seat, and Coco shifted the car into drive.

“Dad, what can you tell me about their house, more specifically the part-time officers.”

“Well, I can tell you right now Amitola is clean. She’s been working with us almost since she joined their ranks. It’s actually how we discovered how corrupt that house was. Without her help we never would have gathered the evidence we needed so quickly. She’s the reason we’ll be able to save a lot of lives.”

“Did you bust that auction?”

Tai’s eyes sharpened.

“How did you know about that?”

“Blake.”

He nodded slowly. “No, we didn’t get the information fast enough, but they’re holding another one. We’re planning to let it go off without a hitch, except with our supervision. Hopefully we can round up all the potential buyers.”

“And Wukong?”

“He’s clueless and harmless. He works about three days a week, usually back-to-back. We tailed him a couple of times on his days off just to be sure he wasn’t involved.”

“And?”

“Both times he drove out to Vale. The first time he went bar-hopping, the other he went hunting and fishing in the woods. He stays a few days, comes back, goes to work. Wash, rinse, repeat. Standard, if not predictable and a bit boring.”

Ruby nodded. “I’d still like to talk to him and Amitola.”

“Amitola, sure. We’re going to have to fake an arrest with her in case any of them make bail, but Wukong, you’ll have to wait until he turns back up from his days off.”

“Understood.”

~~

Ruby studied and restudied the layout for the house she and her team were readying to enter. The Maidens Ridge police force was currently divided so their team split into three groups as well so they could coordinate and take them all at once. Sustrai and Black were on what they laughingly called “patrol” which actually meant they were parked at the docks passing a joint between them. Her father and his team were to take Amitola, Albain, and Rainart who were shooting the shit at their station. That left Ruby and her team to take Taurus, who was at home.

“Alright red team,” Ruby began as she hovered over the printouts. “You four enter through the front, two up, two down. Oscar, go with the team who sweeps the basement. Me and Coco will enter through the rear and sweep the main level. Clear as you go, sound off once it’s swept. As soon as the house is secure and the suspect is in custody call it in to the other teams. No fucking up is allowed and by the book people. I don’t want to give this asshole any wiggle room to try to slither out of the charges so body cams on, got it?”

She received nods of accent in reply.

“Good. Move into positions now. Stay low and quiet and hold until we get the green.”

Her team slowly and stealthily moved into position. Coco took her position in front of the back door with the ram in her hands waiting for the signal to go. When her team notified her they were all ready, she spoke softly into her mic.

“Red team in position.”

_Black team in position._

_Blue team in position._ She heard her father say through her earpiece. _Just waiting for the green light._

They waited in silence until a few seconds later he spoke again.

_We’re green. All teams go!_

Coco reared the ram back and hit the door once, twice, and on the third time it gave. Through the door she could hear the shouts of her team.

_FBI!_

_Clear!_

_Clear!_

_Freeze! FBI!_

Coco and Ruby moved through the space clearing as they went.

“Detectives. Suspect in custody.”

“Good work team.” She watched as two agents dragged a buck-naked Adam down the stairs.

“He was in the shower.”

Ruby walked over to him and saw he was wearing a shit-eating grin, a pair of cuffs, and nothing else. He was almost a foot taller than her and tried to use that to his advantage, but Ruby glared at him before speaking softly.

“Mr. Taurus, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”

He sneered. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Me, just the bitch who is about to arrest your sorry ass and put you away for a very, _very_ long time.”

He scoffed. “You’ve got nothing on me, bitch.”

She moved closer, dropping her voice even more, and smiled at him. “Blake sends her regards.”

He looked at her in shock for a split second then roared with anger as he lunged for her. Ruby shifted her weight and brought her knee straight up to his junk, dropping him instantly.

“Fucker. Read him his rights and get him out of here. Oh, and for the ever love of the gods get him some shorts to cover up that tiny dick.”

Coco laughed next to her as they watched Adam being dragged from the house.

“Damn it. I’m going to have to burn these pants and I fucking loved these pants.”

“I’ll buy you another pair,” Coco grinned.

Ruby was half-listening as the other teams reported in that all suspects were in custody. When Oscar called out to her from the basement, Ruby and Coco headed downstairs and saw immediately that it was exactly as Blake described.

“How much do you want to bet some of that blood belongs to Blake,” Ruby said gesturing to the bare mattress on the floor.

“What kind of idiot doesn’t clean a scene when a hostage escapes?” Coco said in utter disbelief.

“Apparently idiots with tiny dicks and no brains. Let’s get the CSI unit in here so Penny can start working her magic.”

“On it. You going to call them?”

“Not until we’re all safely back in Vale.”

Coco nodded and headed out.


	30. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....

Nothing had changed, yet everything had. Blake had feared the feelings that had swept over them while on Patch may have been fleeting, at least for Yang, but the spark and _magic_ between them was just as strong once they were home. In an unprecedented move that shocked and delighted the noirette, Yang had begun to leave the door to her bedroom open, an unspoken invitation that Blake gladly accepted. Every night they fell into bed together in a tangle of naked limbs, lengthy kisses, and heat, _so much heat_.

Even on nights her doctor had to work, Blake slept in her bed. Being enveloped in the lingering scent of her love mostly kept the nightmares at bay, but if a stubborn few managed to sneak past her scented guard, she’d pull Yang’s pillow, Shroud, and Ember closer to her and feel comforted.

This morning she woke wrapped tightly around her favorite personal heater. She studied the face she had come to love and trust above all things and let her mind wander. The wedding had been wonderful and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t bring about her own fantasies of what her wedding would be like. Yang would likely wear a tux since she seemed to have an aversion to dresses. They would probably let Weiss, her mother, and most likely Summer plan most of the wedding because for them all that really mattered was that they had each other.

Her mother. Ever since she watched Yang dance with Raven and Summer at the wedding it made her miss her own mother terribly. Of course her doctor had picked up on her melancholy immediately and had asked her what was wrong. When she explained that she missed her parents and wanted desperately to speak with them, but she was afraid of what Adam might do if he thought her parents knew too much. Yang gently reminded her that if Sun had betrayed her again then Adam already knew she was in Vale and she could tell her parents that much without worrying. That in the end, all they really wanted to know was that she was okay, but whether or not she decided to call them, Yang would support her decision.

She glanced at the time. She didn’t have long before her sleeping beauty woke. After placing a tender kiss on Yang’s lips, she slipped out of bed and grabbed the first shirt within reach. She pulled it on, then tiptoed through the bedroom as quietly as she could and softly closed the door behind her. Grabbing her laptop from the coffee table, she settled herself at the dining room table and took a deep breath before placing the long overdue phone call. It should be midafternoon in Menagerie now, so her father may not be home but she knew her mother would be. Before she could psych herself out, she hit the call button.

Her mother’s face appeared on screen almost immediately.

_Hello? Blake? Blake baby? Oh thank the gods. We have been worried sick._

“Hi mom,” Blake smiled and waved at the camera.

_Don’t you hi mom me. Where have you been? Your phone has been disconnected, Ilia and Sun said they haven’t heard from you for weeks, your father and I asked Ilia to file a missing person’s report, but nothing ever came of it. We were on the verge of traveling there ourselves so they would take us more seriously, but Ilia swore you were fine and just needed time to yourself._

“Mom, listen,” Blake interrupted before her mom could continue her rant. “A lot has happened, but I promise I’m good now, great even. I’m living in Vale.”

_And you didn’t think to tell anyone?_

“It’s complicated and please, if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ asks, you don’t know where I am.”

Blake watched her mother’s face turn on a dime from upset to concerned mama bear.

_Are you alright baby? Are you in trouble? Do you need to come home?_

“I’m fine mom. I promise.”

Blake glanced up when she heard Yang’s voice call out to her from the bedroom.

“Hey sweetheart, have you seen my favorite shirt?”

Blake smiled as she called out. “Yeah, I’m wearing it, love.”

She looked over to see Yang walk into the living room wearing joggers, her sports bra, and a grin.

“Can I have it back?”

“Maybe later, when I’m done with my call.”

“Oh sorry sweetheart, I had no idea you were on a call.”

_And who is that?_

Blake looked down to see her mother looking at her with a gleam in her eye.

“Um, my um, Yang. She’s Yang.”

_Do I get to meet this Yang?_

“Sure, um, hey love will you go put a shirt on so you can meet my mother.”

“Uh, sure thing. Once sec.”

Kali raised a brow in question and Blake shook her head. Yang dashed back in and pulled up a chair next to Blake.

“Hello Mrs. Belladonna, it’s wonderful to finally meet you. I’m Yang.”

_Hello Yang. How do you know my daughter?_

“We met at work.”

_Oh? And what do you do exactly?_

“I’m an emergency physician.”

Kali’s eyes widened and she smiled.

_You’re a doctor, Blake she’s a doctor._

“Yeah, I know mom.”

_And she’s pretty._

“Mom!”

_What? Am I not allowed to say someone is pretty?_

Blake covered her face in embarrassment while Yang chuckled softly.

“Thank you for the compliment, but your daughter is the pretty one. She’s absolutely breathtaking.”

“Yang,” Blake blushed even further but a happy smile tugged at her lips.

“And now I see where she gets it from. You’re stunning, Mrs. Belladonna.”

_Yang._

Kali’s cheeks, to Blake’s amazement, turned a lovely shade of pink.

_Thank you. Oh, I like you. Blake, I like her._

“I like her too.”

_Do you now? Yang, I would love to meet you in person and I’m sure Ghira, Blake’s father, would love to as well._

“I would like that. Sweetheart, we can fly out there or fly your parents in, just let me know, and I’m sorry for having to cut the introductions short but if I don’t get going my friend will make me run laps. It was lovely to meet you.”

_You as well._

Yang stood and went into the kitchen to pull out her water bottle before stopping to grab her keys and wallet.

“Are you going now?”

“Yes, but I’ll only be gone for an hour, two tops. I’ll bring breakfast home with me.”

“Sounds good.”

The blonde bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Blake’s lips, but Blake wasn’t having it and pulled her in for a deeper one until she heard her mom clear her throat on screen.

“Ride safe, love.”

“Always.”

Blake watched her walk away and was thankful her mother opted for once not to embarrass her by waiting until Yang was gone before speaking again.

_So, I want to hear all about the gorgeous doctor, and please, spare no details._

Blake blushed furiously but couldn’t stop the smile that lit up her entire face.

Her mother grilled her for over an hour about Yang, Vale, Yang, how she was doing, Yang, her living situation, and did she mention Yang? She did what she could to deflect most of her inquiries, especially those that concerned her doctor or why she had disappeared. She would tell them everything about her vanishing act once Adam was imprisoned, but until then, she didn’t know how safe they would be if they knew too much.

Where her doctor was concerned, that was another matter entirely. How could she possibly answer questions she didn’t know the answers to? She knew she loved Yang with everything in her, but she couldn’t be sure how the blonde felt about her. All she could do was hope that she felt the same.

She had just slipped into the shower and missed Yang’s arrival home, but when a pair of strong hands gripped her waist she smiled.

“Excuse you, showers are usually private affairs. I don’t remember sending you an invitation.”

Yang grinned against her neck. “No? Let me point out then, sweetheart, that you’re in my shower. I thought that was all the invitation I needed.”

“Maybe something’s wrong with mine.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” she asked as she slowly slid her hand lower, a pleased smile lighting her face when Blake shifted her stance to welcome her.

“It isn’t nearly as nice.” Her breathing hitched when Yang’s fingers teased against her, then she groaned when they disappeared.

“I see. I guess I’ll be going then,” Yang turned but Blake was quick and grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She pushed Yang’s hand against her sex and held it there. “Consider that your invitation.”

Their food had gone ice cold by the time they emerged from their very long and extremely satisfying shower. Blake was fine eating the breakfast burritos cold, but Yang insisted they needed to be heated. They danced around each other in the kitchen to a rhythm they had long since become accustomed to. Yang plated their food and popped it in the microwave while Blake grabbed drinks and napkins. Passing each other was all the excuse either of them needed to touch the other, a skim of fingers along bare skin, a chaste kiss to a brow, a playful poke to make the other chuckle.

After breakfast was finished, Yang moved to the living room to sit in her favorite recliner that definitely needed replacing…ten years ago. The leather was worn in some places and there were strips of actual duct tape of one of the arms. It stuck out like a sore thumb and Blake imagined it gave the interior designer a mild heart attack when they were told it must be worked into the design as is because Yang flat out refused to get it reupholstered. Blake had asked her about it once but she shrugged it off and said she just liked it. She let it go but ended up finding out the truth from Ruby.

“Yang stole it from Summer. It was very important to our mothers that we spent time together as a family but that they also made time for us individually, so we each had our things. Summer used to read to Yang in that chair when we were kids and when Yang would start to drift off, Summer would hold her close and sing to her until she fell asleep.”

Blake couldn’t help the soft smile. “That is so sweet.”

“Yep. Me and mom gardened while my mother and I built blanket forts and watched movies under them.”

Blake couldn’t even begin to imagine the terrifying Raven making blanket forts or doing anything remotely considered maternal.

“What about Yang and your mother?”

Ruby smiled. “They still do it to this day. You ever wonder where Yang disappears to the first Sunday of every month?”

“I just figured she had errands or work.”

“Nope. She meets our mother in her garage at exactly 7:00 AM and they work on whatever car they’ve chosen to rebuild.”

Images of Yang covered in grease with a light sheen of sweat on her brow, bent over an engine, muscles flexing every time she used a tool, made Blake so fucking thirsty, she downed her water and had to excuse herself while Ruby laughed at her.

Yang settled in the chair and smiled up at her patiently. Blake smiled back and grabbed her post- breakfast book before taking her seat in Yang’s lap to read while Yang played games on her phone. Before long, Blake’s book was long forgotten in favor of kissing along her doctor’s perfect jaw.

“Hey sweetheart?”

“Hum?”

“How would you feel about venturing out for lunch later today?”

“Hum,” Blake nibbled on her ear and was rewarded with a little shudder. “I’m enjoying where I am. What lunch could possibly be worth removing myself from your lap and arms?”

“Pizza? We can get anchovies,” Yang grinned when Blake chuckled.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can agree to those terms if we can get sushi tonight for dinner.”

“Anything for you.”

Yang turned down and parked along a side street. On one side a small but beautiful park took up one block, on the other a little row of businesses that, in spite of looking a little run down from the outside, was booming with patrons. Instead of entering the establishment with the bright flashing neon sign that read _Reaper Pizza_ , Blake was surprised when Yang led her to the back of the buildings and up a staircase which seemed to lead to an apartment. Yang knocked and winked at Blake.

“I hope you’re ready for this.”

“Ready for what?” Blake said, as her eyes widened. “What are we doing? Where are we?”

Yang knocked again and grinned when she heard a voice shout inside.

“Just a minute, good gods, impatient little assholes ain’t ’cha?”

Blake whispered to Yang. “Is that who I think it is?”

Yang nodded. “Last chance to run before she hits you with her cane.”

Blake giggled then saw she was serious. “Wait, what?”

The door opened and Maria scowled. “Well look who it is, brave soul, coming back after I chased you off last time.”

“You didn’t chase me off, you old bat. I had a wedding to get to. Now are you gonna let us in or what?”

“Us? Who’s us?”

Maria peered around Yang and her eyes, huge through her bottlecap glasses, latched onto Blake. Blake waved nervously. The old woman couldn’t have been more than 4’ 6” on a good day, but her eyes held wisdom and it felt as if she were being x-rayed.

“Um, hi.”

“And who have we here?”

“I’d introduce you, if you’d let us in the fucking door.”

Maria rolled her eyes and whacked Yang on her shin with her cane.

“Ow, ow, ow! You hag!”

“Do you hear the way she speaks to me?”

Blake grinned and tried to keep from laughing. “Very disrespectful.”

“What? But she…,” Yang sighed and threw up her hands. “I see, gang up on the tall guy.”

Maria laughed and turned to walk into her apartment. Blake took it as an invitation and followed.

“Get the door, Doctor Muscles,” Maria tossed over her shoulder.

Blake snickered. “Doctor Muscles.”

“I’ll Doctor Muscles you,” Yang said threateningly, but Blake saw the humor in her eyes.

Maria settled into a recliner that seemed to swallow her petite frame whole. Blake settled onto the couch with Yang at her side.

“Before I introduce you, how did you get along with Nora?”

“Who?”

“The nurse I told you I was going to have come over a couple times a week to check on you.”

“Oh her. She ran off screaming this afternoon.”

“What?”

“I told you I didn’t need any nurse, yet you still sent one over.”

Yang rubbed her temples to try and stave off the headache. She fought for patience and spoke slowly to try to keep her anger in check.

“First, I’m going to call Nora and make sure you didn’t traumatize my friend. Then I’m coming back here and throwing you out the window so that maybe both of your hips can be bruised and I can check you into the hospital since that seems to be the only fucking way to get you the help you need!”

She stood, pulling out her phone and headed into the kitchen.

Blake turned to Maria. “She has a big heart and means well. She cares a great deal for you. Would it really be that big of a problem to let her take care of you a little?”

“I suppose not. You must be Blake. She speaks very highly of you.”

“Does she?”

Maria nodded then stood. “Well, let’s have a good look at you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come here child, let me take a look at you.”

She reluctantly stood and walked over to her wearily. “You’re not about to whack me with your cane, are you?”

Maria eyed her. “That depends, do you deserve a whack?”

“No.”

“Alright then.” Maria tugged her hand to try to get Blake to bend to her level. Blake ended up kneeling as Maria inspected her. She ran her fingers through her hair, poked her belly, and pinched her biceps.

“If you pat my ass, we’re done.”

The old woman cackled. “You’re a feisty one. Don’t worry, I’m not going to pat your ass.”

She did continue her inspection though. She grabbed her chin and tilted Blake’s head side to side before peering into her eyes. Once again, Blake was overcome with the feeling of being x-rayed. When Maria spoke again, her voice seemed different, deeper, almost like she was in a trance.

“You have been through a lot dear and have strength inside you, but your trials aren’t over yet. You’ll lose your heart and your soul for a time and it may break you. You will be betrayed by someone close to you and will fight for your life and what is dearest to you. I can’t see how it will turn out but have faith child. Have faith in yourself and the one you love.”

Blake just stared at her, trying to take it all in, when Yang stomped back into the living room.

“You better not be putting some old lady hex on her and speaking of hexes, Nora has been running around all day trying to find a rooster born under the blood moon or some such bullshit because she said you put a curse on Ren and unless she brought you this fucking rooster, he’d never get hard again,” Yang tried hard not to laugh at the last part but she failed miserably.

“Did she find the rooster?”

“No she didn’t find…,” Yang sighed. “I expect you to call her and fix this mess AND I expect you to let her check on you. Please.”

Maria threw up her hands. “Fine, fine. Now why did you stop by?”

“I wanted you to meet Blake and we stopped for lunch.”

Maria nodded. “Are you going to take her to the store too?”

Yang smiled and nodded.

“Good, good. Tell them I said to charge you double for whatever you buy.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “I’ll gladly pay double if you promise to behave yourself with Nora.”

“Triple.”

“Triple.” Yang agreed.

“Now get out, both of you. My show is about to start.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Blake said and found she meant it.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yang walked over and kissed her on the cheek and Maria patted her arm fondly.

“You’re a good girl. Watch out for that one.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The pizza was absolutely delicious, and in spite of the threat of having to pay triple, their pizza ended up being free. Yang had explained that Maria actually owned the three businesses that took up the block. The coffee shop they didn’t stop in, but Blake grabbed a to-go menu and saw they had a huge variety of teas. She made a mental note to come back and try them out sometime.

Of the three stores, it was the bookstore nestled between the other two shops that had her heart. She hadn’t even noticed Grimm Books when they first pulled up, but it was a bibliophile’s mecca. Shelves were stacked floor to ceiling with books of all kinds. There were hidden reading nooks throughout the store and passages to even more rooms with books. Upstairs there were couches scattered about and one room held wall-to-wall books with a single desk that sat in front of a window. Blake was surprised to see an old school typewriter sitting on top of the desk and she gasped when Yang told her that Petty Berdioler wrote a portion of her book _Ninjas of Love_ in that very spot with that typewriter.

Blake wasn’t sure how long they spent in the bookstore, but she could have happily spent days in there. She made a mental note to find out if they were hiring. She’d love working there and since the hospital was actually only a few blocks away, she and Yang could spend their lunch breaks together.

By the time they ate dinner and made it back to the condo it was well into evening. They had stopped on the way home to pick up shakes for dessert and were currently enjoying them on their favorite recliner.

“Can I try yours?” Blake asked, shifting from sitting on Yang’s lap to straddling her.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because mine is better and if you taste mine, you’re going to want it.”

“How can you possibly know that? Maybe mine is better.”

“Hum,” Yang said suspiciously but held up a spoonful for her to taste.

“Oh, yours is better. Can we trade?”

“Damn it. I told you and now you want me to give up my delicious strawberry shake for that mint monstrosity.”

“Yep,” Blake said confidently and Yang shook her head.

“You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute,” Yang said handing over her shake.

Blake grinned in triumph and poked her stomach playfully. “And you’re lucky I love you.”

She hadn’t meant to confess, she meant to say like, but her heart betrayed her and as soon as the words slipped past her lips, she knew it had been a mistake. Not loving her, that could never be a mistake, but telling her. Every inch of Yang had stiffened, she looked everywhere but at her, and damn near dropped her shake.

Blake grabbed it and set both of theirs to the side and spoke quickly, trying to backpedal. “I didn’t mean it!”

Yang’s eyes snapped to hers and seemed to grasp at the lifeline Blake had tossed out, but Blake couldn’t do it. She couldn’t lie to Yang. She couldn’t take the words back not when she felt them to her very core.

“That’s a lie,” she whispered. “I do mean it. I love you, Yang, I love you so much.”

Though Yang was sitting beneath her, she could feel her slipping away, shutting down, shutting her out.

“Yang, Yang love, look at me, please.”

Yang’s eyes shifted to hers but it was as if she looked through her and not at her. Moments ago her eyes twinkled with happiness and care now they seemed haunted, terrified, and remorseful.

“Yang?”

“I-I-I…I can’t. I-I-I have to, I have to…go, I should go.”

Yang shifted her off her lap and stood looking around the room lost, panicked, and confused.

“Baby, please,” Blake begged as her own panic of losing her doctor began to set in.

“This isn’t right, this can’t be happening. I can’t. _I can’t_. I promised.” Yang mumbled to herself over and over.

Blake stood and grabbed Yang’s hand to stop her. She cupped her face in her hands and forced her to look at her.

“Yang look at me, love. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love me, because I love you and I feel like you love me too. Do you love me?”

Yang’s entire body sagged. “I can’t.”

“Can’t and don’t aren’t the same thing. Please, baby, _please_. I _need_ to know. Do you love me?”

Yang’s eyes filled with pain as she softly spoke. “No…I don’t.”

Blake had known pain, had experienced some of the worst pain imaginable when she was locked in that horrible basement, but none of that compared to the pain she felt now. Her heart simply shattered under the weight of so much anguish, but gods damn it, she would not cry, she would not cry, she _would NOT_ cry and make everything worse. Blake took a deep breath to steel her nerves and nodded. She needed to leave. If she didn’t go now, she didn’t know if she ever could.

“I-I should go,” she whispered, blinking rapidly to try to keep her tears from falling, then quickly moved toward the front door.

“You-you don’t have to go.”

“Yes, I really do.”

“Blake?”

She swore at herself when her eyes betrayed her and a rogue tear managed to escape. She quickly wiped it away and grasped the door handle firmly before she turned back to face her.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. So, so sorry.”

“Oh love, so am I.”

With what little strength she had left, she turned the door handle and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Sorry!!!


End file.
